


Jensen's Man Cubs

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hot Sex, Love, Non-Consensual Touching, Skype Sex, Step-parents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen is still dating Clay's little sister, Quinn, and he loves being a fun stepdad to her two kids. When Quinn leaves for a week long promotional book tour, Jensen bonds more with the boys. But, unbeknownst to them, outside forces are trying to tear the new family apart.





	1. "Papa Bear"

 

 

 

 

**Jensen's Man Cubs: Chapter 1 "Papa Bear"  
**

“Are you sure about this J? I could always pull the boys outta school for the week and bring them with me. Or better yet I could just cancel this whole silly trip altogether”

Jensen looked up from his laptop and gave her an annoyed pointed look. Then rolled his eyes and went back to work.

“Whaaaat?” she gave him a little kick from the other side of the couch.

“Don’t look at me like that. I could stay home…with you.”

She tried to give him her cutest most innocent smile but he wasn’t buying it. He shook his head and laughed at her like she had lost her mind.

He was right she can’t cancel. Too many people were counting on her.

Her book was finished and her publishers found extra money in their budget at the last minute to send her on a small promotional tour before the launch. She hated the media attention and got anxious doing public speaking but her agent convinced her that this tour was the right thing to do for everyone involved.

Her new book was forecasted to be another success and her publishers were doing their best to capitalize on it. The sales from her last four books were keeping the small publishing house a float and she knew that a lot of people we’re counting on her.  

Her agent sweetened the deal by promising her a few smaller intimate engagements visiting children’s hospitals and underfunded libraries where she could hang out with groups of children and have special readings with them. He’s been her agent since the beginning of her career and knew exactly how to play on her heartstrings.

She just wanted to get out of the spotlight as soon as humanly possible and go back to her normal life. She loved to write. She’s never had an interest in self promotion.

But Jensen was so incredibly proud of her. He wanted to make a big deal out of it and have the team over one night to watch her get interviewed. She begged him not to, she was convinced that she would embarrass herself somehow on tv, or they’d all be bored to tears listening to her talk about a children’s book.

But he was having none of it. It was just like her to be humble and it was adorable; but there was no way he wasn’t going to brag about her success to anyone that would listen.

His enthusiasm was starting to become contagious and she was hoping she could make him proud. But she still was worried about leaving them alone.

This would be the first time Jensen looked after the boys by himself  for a substantial amount of time and she was worried.

Mallory was picking her up early the next morning and she knew she was going to miss the hell outta all of them. Jensen left for work all the time, she never realized how hard it must be for him to say goodbye every time.

He rolled his neck and looked over at her from the other end of the couch. He tried to give her a warm supportive smile, but she didn’t seem any happier. He was trying to finish up some work before his week alone with the boys started. He was hoping he could complete his new security program before Quinn left so he could give the kids his full attention.

She looked so small and young wearing his big hoodie. To this day he still got a kick out of it when she wears his clothes. She did too. Whenever he was away on a mission he would come home and all his sweaters would smell a little like her. He loved it. He wouldn’t be surprised if he went to look for his Pats hoodie tomorrow and find that she packed it away with her. She told him once when they couldn’t be together she wore his clothes because it felt like he was still there with her giving her a cozy warm hug. How could he possibly be mad at something so insanely cute?

This was always his favorite time of the night. When the boys were in bed and he could just hang out with his favorite little lady. He hated to see her upset like this.

“You’re leaving in the morning. No turning back now.” he teased trying to cheer her up.

She looked away and seemed lost in her own mind; chewing on her bottom lip with her brows furrowed. He always thought she looked adorable when she was nervous. He smiled when he recognized that Cooper scrunches up his face in the exact same way when he’s upset.

He tried to take it all in memorize her features; he was preparing himself for how homesick he’ll be for her while she was gone. He didn’t want to let on how much he was going to miss her since she was having such a hard time leaving in the first place.

He wanted to hold her but Duke and Daisy knew their mama was upset and refused to leave her side all evening. He gave up a while ago; he couldn’t get near her without squishing a dog in the process. He always joked that their dogs had ESP and knew when one of them was sad. But you didn’t have to be psychic to see how Quinn was feeling, her eyes always gave her away.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with the boys? Annie said she’d take them for the week.”

“Nonsense. Me and my little man cubs are going to have a great time.”

“Man cubs?”

“Yeah. They like it.” he smiled shyly and looked away trying to hide the love and pride in his eyes.

She loved how much he loved her kids. Over the last ten months they all had gotten so close; for her it was almost magical. He still had his practically empty condo sitting unused next door even though it’s been months since he spent the night there.

She knew they should make a more permanent change, but she didn’t want to break the spell. This is the life that she has always wanted and didn’t want to take any chances, things were going too well.

“They think everything you call them is cool.” she teased.

Before “man cubs” Cooper and Jack were his “nuggets” and  before that it was they were their little “wildlings.” That nickname stuck and was reserved for time when their limitless energy started to drive them both crazy.

He closed his laptop and ran his hand down her thigh and took a deep breath.

“I got this okay. I’m gunna miss you, but I’m sorta lookin’ forward to having the kids all to myself for the week.”

She warmed to his touch and rested her head on the back of the couch and relaxed a bit. She hated leaving all her boys but how bad could it be?

“You worry too much Mama Bear. Go knock ‘em dead and have a good time with Mallory.”

“So I’m Mama Bear now?” she smiled and laughed at her new nickname.

He was pretty good at distracting her from her anxiety. He lifted an arm over her and pulled her into his body. Daisy let out a huff at the intrusion and jumped off her mama’s lap.

“Yes you are. And you know I love me some Mama Bear.”  He laughed at his own joke and he kissed the top of her head.

“Does that make you Papa Bear?” she lightheartedly giggled.

She felt his body tense as soon as  her words left her mouth.

Shit, that was stupid of her.

Cooper called him Daddy months ago but they soon discovered it was a fluke. They both understood why; it was late at night and Cooper was sick. He must not have understood what he was saying.

Since that night neither of the kids brought it up again. But that didn’t stop the experience from weighed heavy on their minds. They decided to wait and see if either of the kids brought it up again and go from there. A couple of months have went by and nothing.

But she didn’t hate the idea of Jensen being her children’s Dad. She’s watched them together this whole time and has accepted the simple truth that in all the ways that mattered he already was.

“I’m sorry Babe. That was dumb.” she apologized with a small voice and waited for him to finish slowly exhaling all the air out of his lungs. She knew this was a sore subject.

“That’s okay. Have either of them said anything to you lately?” he asked against her temple before kissing it.

“No. They love you though.”

She could feel him swallow hard and she cursed herself for being so careless.

“I know they do. I love them too. It doesn’t really matter. I like it when the little punks call me J.”

They both knew he was lying. He wanted them to call him Daddy so badly. She couldn’t imagine how she’d feel if the shoe was on the other foot and her kids started calling her Quinn.

She planned on talking to Cooper and Jackson to get a feel for how they felt about them all officially becoming a family. She had no doubts that they would love the idea. She figured that they would jump at the opportunity to call Jensen Dad.

But she wanted to talk to her brother first. She valued his opinion and wanted to know how he felt about them taking such a big step. She had a feeling that he would totally love the idea as well.

He was after all the first person to warn her about her ex husband Ryan. They had just started dating and Clay could see right through all of his rich kid, bad boy charm. It took him an impressive 8 minutes to see him for who he was. Clay didn’t even get a chance to finish his beer before he pulled her aside and told her he was an asshat.

She often wondered how her life would have turned out if she had taken his advice back then. But she wouldn’t have her kids, so she was easily able to silence those what ifs.

But Jensen was nothing like Ryan. Clay and Jensen were friends. The worked together and dealt with life and death situations. The bond between all the members of his team were so strong. They were a family unto themselves.

If her brother had a problem with her relationship he would have said something by now. But she was still going to pay him the courtesy of a conversation before they made any concrete plans for the future.

But first she had to deal with this work trip.

Hopefully Jensen survives!

 


	2. "Mama Bear"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn say their goodbyes.

 

**Jensen's Man Cubs: Chapter 2 "Mama Bear"**

Saying goodbye to Quinn is always hard. For Jensen it never gets easier. At least this time no one is leaving the country or doing anything dangerous; but it’s almost impossible to do nonetheless.

Whenever it’s him leaving he always does his best to joke around and keep the mood light, but inside he always feels like he’s being torn in two. He thought it was sad and ironic that before he’d step foot into any combat situation he was already fighting a war within himself. 

There’s a big part of him that wanted to do his duty and be there for his team. For his brothers. But he couldn’t help feel more and more during every mission that he was leaving his heart at home with Quinn and the kids. That maybe his place was with them.

She has always tried to make their goodbyes okay for him whenever he had to deploy. She never cried or made him feel guilty about having to go. He appreciated her effort but could always see through her strong exterior. In turn; as funny as he tried to be she could always sense how conflicted he was.

They tried to get through their goodbyes as painlessly as possible. It was their own silent understanding. Each of them in their own way pretending to be okay. Each of them not truly convincing the other.

He marveled at how she always tried her best to put his feelings first, he never took that for granted. Now the tables have turned and she was leaving him; so he wanted give the same back to her.

He laid in bed in the early am and watched her rush around the room dressing and packing all of her last minute items. Every so often he’d hear her quickly breath out a short puff of air and square her shoulders while she tried to put her game face on. He smiled at his little badass and her attempts to be brave.

He wondered if she knew he was watching her.

“Hey come ‘er punk.” he rolled over onto his side and called out to the back of her head.

He could see her shoulders relax at the playful sound of his voice.

“If I come back to bed, I’ll miss my flight.” she giggled and answered suggestively without facing him.

She heard a shuffle of activity behind her then in a flash two very large strong arms wrapped around her and dragged her backwards. She laughed but didn’t protest as he fell backwards onto the bed with her in his arms.

“Twice last night and a special encore performance after you pressed snooze for the _third_ time this morning. Is that not enough for you woman?” he teased while he tickled her sides and rubbed his beard across her neck.

“Stap!! Mallory is gunna be here in 10 minutes!” she squirmed and fought back the best she could. But the truth was she would rather be in a tickle fight with him at 5am then stressing about leaving him and her kids for a week.

As quickly as his fingers left her sides his lips were on hers. She gave in and kissed him back and savored the taste of his mouth. His lips were soft and lingering, the perfect way to say goodbye. His touch helped calm her nerves and tame her anxiety.

“Do you have everything?” he asked as he trailed small kisses down her neck.

“Yesss.” she moaned and hissed.

He started to chuckle, not really sure if she was answering his question or encouraging him to continue. She started running her fingers through his hair and he knew he was moments away from being completely distracted himself.

“Do you have all of your chargers?”

He rolled off her and reluctantly stopped kissing her; to allow her head to clear. She was always forgetting stuff like that and he wanted to make sure that he and the boys would be able to contact her once she was gone.

“Did you pack 'em? ” he asked again with a raised eyebrow and a rich deep voice.  “All of them? Laptop, phone, ipad?”

“Check, check, and check.” she huffed while she stared up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

“I’m gunna miss you Mama Bear.” he cooed; his tone was much more relaxed.

She turned her head towards him and smiled.  

“So 'Mama Bear’ is stickin’ huh?” she giggled while she stroked his face and scratched his soft beard.

“I like it.” He leaned into her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

“I like the way you smile every time I say it.”

“Well I like you, ya know that?” she volleyed back with a cute growly voice and playfully squeezed his nose.

“I like you too Q Ball.” he replied through his teeth. Pretending to be annoyed.

Christ she’s beautiful. The way her blue eyes sparkled when she was happy was awe inspiring. Ever since she found out that she had to leave on this book tour she has seemed so sad.

He wanted to remember her just like this. He could see the depth of love in her eyes and knew it was all aimed at him. Her love always made him feel ten feet tall.

He felt a pang in his heart knowing how terribly he was going to miss her. But this was his turn to be strong for her. He spent so much time downplaying her absence and convincing her that he was going to have such a great time while she was gone. Now in minutes it felt like half of him would be walking out the door. The inevitability of the situation hit him.

They heard a knock coming from the front door and it helped break them out of their heavy gaze. Mallory was trying to be quite and not wake up the kids.

“Duty calls.” she sang out in a regretful voice; and headed out of the room.

“I’ll load up her car ok. Just lemme get dressed.” he rubbed his hand down his face, found his glasses and threw on the first thing he could find.

He was greeted by a very causally dressed Mallory in the living room. To his surprise she had brought him a coffee along with one for Quinn. Such a small gesture but it surprised him that she thought of him too.

But Quinn wasn’t there. She was usually a good buffer between him and her best friend. Not that he didn’t like her, he just always felt a little awkward around her. The only thing they really had in common was Quinn. That, and the fact that she was dating his boss. A fact that added nothing to his comfort level.

If freaked him out a little bit that they could also possibly be related by marriage one day if everything worked out in each others love lives. Sometimes he forgot that Clay was Quinn’s older brother.

Mallory gave him a nod and mirrored his awkward smile. They were both at a loss for words. He realized eventually he had to learn how to talk to the girl but today was not that day.

He had a good idea where he could find Quinn so he politely thanked her for the coffee and doubled back down the hall to the kids room.

He stopped in his tracks and was taken aback by what he saw. Cooper and Jack were still sound asleep as Quinn tenderly brushed their hair off their foreheads and kissed them good bye one last time.

Then she whispered in their little ears; one by one; how much their mother loved them and how she would think of them every day and how they will always be in her heart. He could hear the sadness in her voice while she told them to look after the dogs and to be good little boys for him while she was gone.

Jensen watched quietly from their doorway and tried to swallow back the pride he felt for his family.  

The love that Quinn had for her kids radiated off her in waves. He doesn’t remember experiencing anything like what he had just witnessed as a child.

He takes great comfort in knowing that those two amazing kids will never have to experience the same abusive and neglectful childhood that he endured. Even if everything went to hell and he didn’t have the privilege of raising Coop and Jack, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would be safe in the hands of their Mama Bear.

There are so many sides of Quinn and he loves everyone more then the last. But the one that truly takes his breath away is her nurturing motherly nature. She made parenting look so easy.

She looked over at him from across the dark room and sighed. Their eyes met and she could read the heavy look on his face. He was in his dark place. In that moment she wanted nothing more then to drop everything and make sure he was okay.  

“I’ll take your bags out to the car Babe. Take your time.” he whispered and tried to give her a reassuring smile. He shook his head quickly and tried to push his memories away.

“Hey.” she softly called out and rushed after him before he left the doorway.

“I’m okay.”

“Promise?” She held on to his arms to keep him in place.

“Promise. Seeing you with them makes me happy. I’m happy that they have you.”

“I’m happy that they have you too Jake. More then you know.” 

They both took one last look at the boys sleeping soundly in their beds then headed out to the parking lot to say their goodbyes. 

* * *

 

“Do you have everything?” he asked while he tucked her hair behind her ears.

They both stood beside Mallory’s SUV and tried to prolong the inevitable.

“This again?” she was annoyed with all his pestering. She just wanted to hold him and kiss him one last time and enjoy the moment.

He looked down at her and gave her a pointed look while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Did you forget anything?” he repeated in a more serious testing voice.

The way that he was looking at her made her feel like he knew something she didn’t.

“Ummm…I love you?”

He puffed out a loud laugh and reached into the back pocket of his jeans and handed her her phone.

“You left it on the coffee table… _again_.” he tried to chastise her but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. Are her flaws still flaws if he found them adorable?

“Thaaaank you!” She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. “What would I do without you?”

“Well you’ll never have to find out pretty lady. Now git!” he playfully slapped her butt and opened the passenger side door of Mallory’s car.

“I love you J. Look after mah babies!” she tried to joke.

She put her hand over his heart and paused while she held it there.

She gave him a warm happy smile that didn’t reach her eyes. There she goes again; trying to make it okay for him. He placed his hand over hers and felt it tremble before he squeezed it.

“They’re in safe hands. I love you too Baby.” he cupped her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

He took a deep breath and smelled her perfume; coconuts and vanilla; it gave him that familiar ache in his heart. He didn’t want to let go.

“Come on losers! It’s only one fucking week. You guys are so damn sweet I’m going into diabetic shock over here!”  Mallory teased; yelling out from inside the large SUV.

They were both laughing into each others mouths while they gave each other one last kiss.

She squeezed her eyes shut and jumped into the car and put her seatbelt on. When she opened them she saw Jensen sticking his head inside her window smiling his big dorky smile.

“Look after my girl.”

“Imma tryin’ to J! Get outta my car!” Mallory laughed and tried to pull away.

Jensen was proud of himself to have both of the girls giggling while he watched them pull out of the parking lot.

Now the fun begins. He rubbed his hands together and bounced back into the house excited to start the day with his Man Cubs.

* * *

“So I take it you didn’t tell him?” Mallory questioned suspiciously; not taking her eyes off the road.

“No.” she took a deep breath. “There’s nothing to tell. Not yet anyway. We don’t know anything for sure.”

“Not smart Q.” Mallory shook her head but Quinn tried to ignore her disapproval.

“If Jensen knew he’d just worry.”

She gazed out window and tried to defend her lie of omission but had a sick feeling in her gut that maybe Mallory was right. She has never kept anything from Jensen before and it wasn’t sitting right with her. Teaming that with leaving her kids for a week she has been a wreck for days. She could still smell him on her clothes like he was sitting there with her. Her heart ached and she willed herself not to cry.

“We don’t even know if the offer is legit or not. Once they know I’m under contract there is no way in hell that they’ll go through with it.”

“Or. Maybe you being under contract is _exactly_ why they want to buy Peter’s House in the first place.”

“No.” she fired back trying to convince herself more then her friend.  

“It’s been almost five years Mal. Why would Ryan’s family want to fuck with me now?”

 

Two days ago Charlie; her literary agent; let it slip during a conference call that her publisher might be bought out. They were in the early preliminary stages and he wanted to prepare her for the possibility of being bought out of her contract or having to find a new publishing house; something he thought would be an easy task for him given her resume.

She causally asked if any of the offers looked promising and almost choked on her salad when he gave her an answer.

“One does. It’s kinda sad actually. It looks like C&A Industries is snooping around. Given their cut throat reputation Peter’s House could be sold for scrap. But don’t worry kid, I got your back. You should come out of it on top.”  

C&A Industries. She unfortunately knew the name well.

The C stood for Cooper the maiden name of her ex mother in law. Her eldest sons namesake. The A stood for Andrews. Her ex husbands family name.

The name she kept so that she could have the same last name as her kids when she divorced their father; after he attacked her and almost killed Jackson while she was pregnant.

 

“Quinn look at me. These people put you through hell. You have to at least tell Clay.” Mallory was annoyed but her concern outweighed her irritation.

“I told you. Once I know something is legit, then I’ll tell everyone. Just relax. You of all people know that Clay will freak out and overreact. We don’t even know anything for sure.”

After her older brothers last interaction with her ex husband keeping him in the dark was for Clays protection more then anything. The last thing she wanted was to be visiting her big brother in jail.

“We know a lot of things for sure. We know that these people suck, and they are not your friend.”

“I know that.” she tried to shut out all of the terrible memories she has worked hard on suppressing all these years. “But you are. You’re my best friend, so please keep your mouth shut. Clay would kill him without thinking twice.”

“I don’t like this Q.”

“Honestly Sweetie neither do I.”


	3. "20 Bucks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen spends the day with his Man Cubs, then spends the evening with Quinn on Skype.

 

**Jensen's Man Cubs: Chapter 3 "20 Bucks"**

“Where’s Mama?”

Jensen jumped and spun around hearing Jacks little voice behind him in the kitchen.

The little guy was rubbing his tired blue eyes and looked so tiny in his footie pajamas; his cute dark shaggy hair was a wild bed head mess.

“I gotta put a bell on you Little Bud! I didn’t hear ya wake up. You’re like a little ninja” he squatted down to his eye level, knowing that he was going to have to explain his mothers absence to him again.

“Mommy had to go away for work. It’s just us boys this week.”

“Is Mommy writin’? She writes at her desk.”

“No she isn’t writing. Remember? She is on a little trip telling people about her book.”

“Oh yeah. I re-memp-er How are we gunna git to school on Monday?”

“I’ll take you.”

“Are you goin’ to feed us too?”

“That’s the plan little man.”

Jackson giggled at his rhyme but furrowed his brow and scrunched up his nose. Jensen has learned that that was the universal Andrews sign that one of them was deep in thought or worried about something. Quinn wore that look on her face everyday before she left for her trip.

“Can you do _all_ the Mommy stuff?”

“I’m gunna try Jack. Will you help me?”

Jackson took a deep exaggerated breath and reached out and took Jensen’s face in his little chubby hands. He paused for a moment and looked him in eye. Blue eyes meeting blue.

He took a deep breath and returned his gaze, amused by the serious look on the four year olds face but trying his best not to laugh.

“Do your bessst, haff funnn. and re-memp-er dat I wuv you!” Jackson emphasized each word in his most no nonsense and encouraging little voice.

Jensen laughed hysterically. So much so that he fell over taking the little boy with him. Little Jack was trying so hard to be warm and supportive, just like his mom. He rolled around on the kitchen floor and hugged and tickled his tiny man cub.

Jensen can recall Quinn saying those exact same words to the kids in the exact same way countless times. It was as if his mom was living through him. She had only been gone a few hours but he missed her already. Hearing Jack mimic her touched his heart and in the back of his mind he wondered if the boys would ever take after him too one day.

“Thanks Bud. I _wuv_ you too. Wanna help me make breakfast?” He was out of breath but loving every second of fun. He knew it was moments like that he was going to remember forever. He couldn’t wait to tell Q (again) how cool her kids are.

He scrambled to his feet and lifted him up on his hip and ruffled his crazy hair. He noted how much heavier he felt. These 10 months have gone by so fast.

They were finished cooking and admiring their large stack of funfetti pancakes when Cooper came staggering into the kitchen.

“What are we doin’ today J?” he yawned and gabbed a seat next to his little brother. His rested his chin on his fist and looked up at him with his big green eyes.

“Well today is Sunday, my biggest man cub. So I thought we’d go to Alyssa’s soccer game. Sound like fun?”

“Can we wear our Petunia t-shirts!” Jacks excited voice was barely understood through his mouthful of food.

“Of course! Gotta support the team. That’s the only acceptable way to attend a soccer game. Have I taught you nothing? ” he mocked outrage and dramatically raised his hand to his heart and laughed when the boys mimicked his movements.  

“Thanks J! Jack we’ll be our own team. I can’t wait to show Alyssa & Aunt Annie!” Coop exclaimed while Jensen placed his plate in front of him.

Jensen took at seat and finished his coffee while he watched the two kids interact with one another. It reminded him of happier times with his sister Ann. For as much turmoil he experienced as a kid any happy memories he had were always associated with his little sister. He was looking forward to seeing her at the game that afternoon.

He loved his niece. Alyssa was so quirky and cool, he has always been a very proud uncle. He watched Cooper lean over and cut Jacks pancakes for him and tried to keep his pride in check, because nowadays he felt like a very proud father. He had to admit he wanted to show them off to Annie because in his heart he now had two cool kids of his own.

* * *

So far so good. His two little Man Cubs were fed and dressed and everyone was still breathing. So far being alone with the kids has been a piece of cake. How hard can this be?

Jensen was full of confidence as he drove to the soccer field. But unfortunately he fell from cloud nine with a giant thud when some asshole in a ridiculous red convertible cut into his lane and nearly side swiped him.

He went ballistic, and his blood boiled.

“HEY!! WATCH OUT SHITHEAD!!” he was fuming and laid on the horn.

In response the asshole gave him the finger. Incensed Jensen gave the horn two loud honks and returned the gesture.

He heard the boys giggling in the backseat.

“You said a bad word.” Cooper chastised through his laughter.

“Yes. Yes I did. Sorry about that.”

“What’s a shithead” Jack asked innocently.

Jensen couldn’t help but puff out a loud laugh hearing him swear.

“Ha Ha. You said shithead Jack!” Coop teased.

“Ah fuck.” Jensen muttered under his breath.

“It’s a bad word; and you guys shouldn’t say it. That guy driving his mid life crisis was being really dangerous and I got mad. I’m sorry.”  

They pulled up to a red light and as luck would have it the asshole in the red convertible was right beside them.

“You’re a shithead!” Cooper yelled out at the man.

Jensen was stunned. He turned to around to talk to Coop and caught Jackson flipping off the guy through the window.

He ran his hand down his face. “Your mom is gunna kill me.”

* * *

After a nice long “do as I say not that I do” lecture they were finally in the bleachers and watching the Petunias dominate over the Daisies.

Alyssa was so excited to see him and the boys, she kept waving at them and making funny faces. All of which were returned, and encouraged by the boys. They were always like that when the three of them got together. As an only child Alyssa loved the idea of having little cousins.

Her Jensen genes were strong. She always loved to make people laugh, and the boys were her favorite audience.

She was great out there on the field; she hustled and encouraged her teammates. As far as he was concerned she was the star of the team.

“Lyssa Lyssa!!” the boys started chanting. Apparently they agreed as well.

He was ecstatic and lost it when she scored a goal unassisted in the first half. He looked over at the boys and they were screaming louder then he was. It was really cool, like they were her own private cheering section. All dressed in pink.

They were all eating popcorn during the second half when a girl the size of mack truck threw an elbow at one of Alyssa’s teammates, hitting her hard in the chest. The crowd gasped and Jensen looked around and expected to hear a whistle. Nothing.

His niece ran over to see if her teammate was okay and got tripped by the same girl for her trouble. Now his saw red.

Still no whistle.

“Come on Ref! What was _THAT!_ ”

“COME ON!” was followed quickly by Cooper and Jack, one after another.

“You’re just gunna let her get away with that!”

The ref threw him and dirty look and rolled her eyes.  He stood up and dropped his popcorn at his feet spilling it’s contents.

Cooper and Jack followed suit and were on their feet. But instead of spilling their popcorn on the ground they accidentally spilled it all over the people sitting in front of them, causing them to grumble and complain.

“ _SHE’S THROWIN’ ELBOWS!!”_

“ELBOWS!” was all Cooper understood enough to scream out.

The three of them were officially causing a scene.

“Hey buddy. Ya wanna control your kids?”

The dad sitting in front of them was clearly annoyed as he fished popcorn out of the back of his shirt.

“What?”

Normally Jensen would have unleashing and unholy fury on anyone when he was that pissed off. But he referred to Cooper and Jack as his kids, something about the sound of that caught his attention and snapped him out of his rage.

He looked over at the boys and they were both freaking out over the bad call. They were both red faced and screaming. Popcorn was everywhere. They were doing exactly what he was doing not a moment before.

Shit.

“Hey hey hey. Calm down guys.”

“But she was ‘throwing elbows’!” Cooper emphasized by jabbing his elbow out, narrowly missing his little brothers head.

“Yeah yeah I know. Be careful, you almost hurt your brother.”

They sounded just like little mini me’s he thought. He looked around and noticed the rest of the families were watching and he motioned for boys to sit down.

He saw Annie making her way over to him with an pleased smile on her face.

“Hey guys.” she smiled over at the boys and kissed her older brother cheek. “Sorry I’m late, the hospital needed me to cover half a shift. How’s she doing out there?” motioning to the field with her chin.  

“Lyssa scored a goal! Right in da net!” Jackson cheered.

“Really! Awe. I’m so sorry I missed it!”  

Annie took a seat between Jensen and little Jack and waved at a smiling Alyssa sitting on the bench in front of them.

“What’s wrong J? You look a little…I dunno. Quiet.  Do you miss Quinnnn?” she added with a chuckle.

She had witnessed his little exchange with the ref. It was unlike him to be so calm after such a bad call. About now he should be in the middle of the field giving that dumb referee a piece of his mind.

Annie mouthed “are you okay?” in her daughters direction and Alyssa smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

“She just left this morning smartass.” he shyly smiled and nudged her with his shoulder and threw another thumbs up at his niece.

“So what’s wrong then?”

“A little monkey see monkey do.” he motioned discretely with his head in the kids direction.

“Ah gotcha. They got a little _spirited_ did they?” she ruffled Jacks hair and he leaned into her side for cuddles.

“Ya. Something like that. They pick up on everything.”

“Kids will do that.”

She kissed Jacks head and smiled over at her brother. It was nice to see him like this. Even if at the moment he seemed a little off and quiet; at least he wasn’t getting kicked off the field. She was proud of him for taking parenting so seriously. Meeting Quinn and the boys grounded him in a way that nothing else has in the past.

She moved over so she could sit between the two boys and they all started chanting “Go Petunias Go!” She looked over at her brother and pretended like she didn’t see the love and pride in his eyes as he watched her play with them.

After two more bad calls during the end of the second half Jensen thought he was going to explode. He heard his phone go off in his pocket and almost ignored it but remembered telling Quinn to text him when her plane landed.

 **Q Ball:** Hey Babe. We’re here in Portland all safe and sound. Just waiting at baggage claim. What are my favourite men up to?

He breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing from her was calming and exciting at the same time. He quickly snapped a picture of the boys chanting and laughing with Annie and sent it off to her.

 **Q Ball:** Aw! All my boys happy and dressed in pink! I love it. What’s the score?

He decided against filling her in on the boys little outburst. Or the new colorful words he accidentally added to their vocabulary.

It’s not out of the ordinary for the boys to sometimes get out of hand, but this was just the first time that he felt responsible for their behavior. He tried to brush it off because he didn’t want her to worry. Even now when he couldn’t actually witness it firsthand  he still wanted to make her smile

 **Jensen:** U will be happy to know that your team is up by one. 

 **Q Ball:** They’re playing the Daisies right? Make sure Alyssa watches out for number 17. 

Jensen looked around for the “Mack Truck” who’s consistent fouls have yet to be called by the ref. Sure enough her number was 17. He was impressed. Quinn had only helped out with the Petunias for 2 practices and one game and she already knew the lay of the land and sounded like a pro.  

 **Q Ball:** Sorry J. Gotta go. It looks like they sent a car for us. Fancy fancy. xo

 **Jensen:** xo Love you. 

Quinn stuffed her phone in her back pocket and waved at the nice middle aged gentleman holding a “Ms. Andrews” sign

“Um Hi. That could be me. Quinn Andrews?” she smiled shyly at the man while he shook both her and Mallory’s hand and confirmed that is was her he was waiting for.

He took their bags from them and she shot Mallory a confused questioning look. Mallory just shrugged her shoulders. There is no way that Peter’s House her little publishing house could afford a fancy driver like this.

“I’m exhausted Q. Just go with it.” Mallory yawned and sounded annoyed.

She was tired too. She wasn’t sure how she was going to survive this week. She wasn’t the best traveler.

They got to the car, but the car wasn’t a car. It was a black stretched Hummer. Something wasn’t right. Maybe her agent Charlie sprung for this himself. He was always doing crazy nice stuff for his clients. They had been friends for years, he knew that she hated book tours and promotion. This is the kind of thing he might do to butter her up.

Her suspicions were not put at ease when they pulled up to a very fancy upscale hotel. They walked through the opulent lobby looking very out of place in their travel clothes. All of the other patrons were dressed to the nine and they were wearing track pants and hoodies. Even Mallory tried to walk straighter and fix her hair while they checked in.

Their suite was equally luxurious. The room had the most amazing floral aroma. They zigged and zagged through the sitting area and found an extra large bouquet of red roses waiting for them on the beautiful mahogany desk.

“There’s no card?” Mallory leaned in and smelled them and rolled her eyes moaning in delight.

“Jensen.” Quinn smiled proudly and dropped her bag on he floor.

He must be the answer to all of this. He must have upgraded everything. The driver, the Hummer, the hotel. Having a master hacker as a boyfriend comes in handy when you least expect it.

They started to relax before their day started and Quinn called dibs on the shower.

Mallory stretched out on the plush couch and listened to her friend and travel companion squeal in excitement. Apparently she wasn’t going to believe how beautiful the bathroom was or how many people could fit inside the large tub.

She smiled and laughed at how dorky Quinn was. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small white card on the floor beside the desk and pulled herself up to take a look.

She flipped the card over and read the handwritten message. With her shoulders dropped and her mouth set in a grim line she pulled out her cell phone.

“Clay. We have a problem.”       

* * *

The day went on fast and furious for both of them. Jensen fed the boys dinner after their play date with Alyssa, read to them and put them to bed. He decided keep busy. The apartment felt lonely without Quinn. He got the boys clothes and lunches ready for school the next day and then tried to teach Duke; (unsuccessfully) again how to play fetch. After about 15 minutes he gave up a told him he was a disgrace to the Jensen name.

Quinn’s long day was winding down as well. Her book signing and a reading took the majority of the afternoon. She was surprised at the turnout. Peter’s House must have gone all out to promote her event. She had no idea they had such a big marketing budget. They must be utilizing social media like she suggested months ago.  

Mallory had been unusually quite since they checked into the hotel and turned in early. She was getting a little homesick in her room and was so happy when she heard her cell phone go off.

 **Jensen:** Hey Beautiful how was your day?

 **Quinn:** Exhausting. How was yours?

 **Jensen:** Same. The kids are in bed wanna talk? ;)

 **Quinn:** Your wink leads me to believe you’d like a little more then talk…xo

 **Jensen:** Set up your iPad so we can talk ;)

 **Quinn:** There you go again with your winking! LOL

 **Jensen:** Come on it’s been almost 16 hrs. I wanna see your cute little face.

A few minutes later he heard his Skype go off on his laptop. He smiled as soon as her face appeared on the screen. She looked beautiful, all fresh faced and wearing her fluffy white complimentary hotel robe. He wondered if she was naked underneath. He hoped so.

Her dark hair was piled high on her head in a messy bun. She looked tired but returned his warm smile.

She could tell that he was sitting on the couch in her living room. She barely made out Dukes little ears on the bottom of the screen. He looked as cute as she remembered him early that morning

“Hey Babe!” he blurted out a little louder then he should have.

He immediately regretted the boisterous volume of his voice and looked over in the direction of the kids room and listened carefully for any tiny voices.

Quinn held her breath and smiled when he relaxed and looked relived. Pretending to wipe imaginary sweat off his brow.

“Good day with your man cubs? I texted Alyssa and congratulated her on her goal. She was so happy to see you guys today.”

“Yeah she was great. The whole team was.  The boys are good too. How was your event?”

“Wild! I have no idea why there was so many people there. I couldn’t believe all of that was for me. It was weird. We were there all afternoon. I met with Charlie for dinner. I just got back now.”

“Charlie huh” he groaned and crossed his arms as he leaned back into couch.

“Yes. My old friend Charlie.” she smiled at him and tried not to laugh. “My very lovely, very gay agent Charlie.”

Jensen smirked back at her and shook his head. He was a little embarrassed for being jealous but her warm loving blue eyes looked so forgiving. He relaxed and stared at her smiling face on the screen, he would give anything to touch her.

“I only have eyes for you my love.” she blew him a kiss and he chuckled at her silliness.

“I’m still a little jealous though. Is that bad?”

“If you should be jealous of anything you should be jealous of the donuts I had today! Mallory snuck out of the signing and went to Voodoo.”

“No way!”

“Way! I had the Captain by Captain in your honor.”

“Awe. I miss you Q Ball.”

“I miss you too.”

“It sucks being here without you. All your stuff is here, the kids say and do stuff that reminds me of you…”

His voice trailed off. She understood exactly how he felt. Whenever he was gone on a mission she was surrounded by daily reminders of him.

“It’s different when you’re the one left behind huh?”

He gave her a shy lopsided smile. She had to deal with his absences all the time; he really doesn’t know how she does it every time.

“Got any tips?” he joked.

She laughed and fixed her robe. Trying to tighten it up around her.

“No don’t.”

“Huh?”

“Lemme see you.”

His deep rich voice traveled through the speakers and she felt a flush run over her skin. Without acknowledging his request she looked down and pulled the side of her robe down baring her shoulder and collar bone to her iPad.

“Fuck. Q.” She wasn’t wearing a bra. His heart started to beat faster.

He wished they could do more stuff like this when he was gone. But more times then not they were under radio silence orders. They both understood the risks involved if they gave away their location; or worse Quinn’s identity and location.

She smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip. She wondered wow far he wanted to take this.

“Are you alone?”

“Sorta. Mallory has her own room on the other end of the suite. I could lock my door?” she whispered with a excited lustfulness in her voice.

“Do it.” he commanded and watched her scurry off camera. He adjusted his growing erection and shoed the dogs off the couch.

“Are we really doing this?” she sat back down at the small desk and couldn’t stop smiling her big dorky smile.

“Fuck I really hope so Babe. Do you want to?”

“Sure I’m game. I’ve just never done it before.”

He loved watching her get off. He usually can’t help himself and jumps in halfway through, this should be interesting she mused to herself. She felt almost giddy.

“Go back on the bed.” he motioned with his chin while he set up his laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

It took her a hilarious three attempts to set up her iPad properly. Each time he laughed and shook his head and cursed himself for not buying her a case that doubled as a stand. The anticipation was killing him, he kept adjusting the growing bulge in his pants and squirmed in his seat.

“Are you still with me Babe?” she smiled and teased him from the bed.

She was laying on her side with her head propped up on her arm. She sounded a little out of breath, but that just added fuel to his fire.

“Are we good?” he gave her a devilish smile when she nodded in the iPads direction. “Take your hair down.”

She complied and made a joke of tossing her hair tie across the room as if she was doing a comical strip tease. He sunk down further into the couch and enjoyed her little show and watched her shake out her long dark hair. He was delighted that she was up for this. As cute as she was, she was always his little freak.

“K. Lemme see the goods.” he was only half teasing. He rubbed his hands together and tried not to giggle.

She burst out laughing and covered her face with her hands.

“You first. I see you touching yourself through your jeans.” she winked. “Get more comfortable.”

He ripped his shirt off and tossed it across the room in the same manner as she tossed her hair tie. It accidentally landed on Duke and Daisy who were cuddled up on the floor together. She could hear them whining in protest and Daisy let out a little snorty growl.

“Shhh. Daddy’s tryin’ to get some!”

He turned his eyes back to the screen and Quinn was laying on her back with her knees bent. The bottom half of her robe was open and she was shimmying out of her dark pink lace thong. He stopped breathing and licked his lips.

“Talk to me J. I wanna hear you.” she whispered to the ceiling.

Fuck. She hasn’t even touched herself or showed him her tits yet and he was already rock hard.

“Dammit Quinn you are so fucking beautiful.” he pulled at the button of his jeans and unceremoniously lowered his jeans and pulled his cock out.

She rolled her head towards him and looked over at the screen. The room was dim but her blue eyes stood out and shone through to him. She licked her lips and slowly opened the rest of her robe baring her breasts but keeping it tied at the waist.

He exhaled and took in the site of her on her back with her knees bent. Her full pale breast on display.

“I would give anything to touch you right now.”

“What would you do to me? …if you were here.” she wiggled her hips into the bed. She was already so wet. Watching him hold his thick cock in his hand turned her on in the same familiar way it always did.

“I would play with you tits.” he stroked his cock slowly and listened to her sigh at his words. “Do it Quinn. The same way I would.”

She arched her back and took her full breasts into her hands and mimicked how he liked to touch her.

“Harder. You know I’m not that gentle.”

She squeezed hard and pressed them together. She could hear him breathing faster and out of the corner of her eye see him pumping himself slowly.

“Make your nipples hard. Lick your fingers and pretend they’re my tongue.”

She could hear the need in his voice and felt the inner walls of her pussy clench in response. She was so wet she could feel her fluid start to slowly leak. She wanted him so much, her body ached.

She sucked hard on two of her fingers and swirled her tongue around them.

“God. I want your dick in my mouth.” She mumbled through her fingers.

She closed her eyes and replayed in her mind what it felt like to have him fuck her mouth.

He was envisioning the same thing as he watched her fellate her fingers.

“You’re making me so fucking hard.”

She pinched her one nipples with her dampened fingers and whimpered his name.

“Shit.” he exhaled quickly and let his cock stand at attention and twitch against his belly.

Her words aroused him in the usual way. He watched her pulled and twist her nipples until they hardened between her fingers tips. He had to stop, he was afraid that he’d come too soon.

“Lick 'em” he groan through his teeth as he watched her fingers rub and twist as if he was in a trance. He couldn’t look away. He wanted so badly to be the one doing that to her.

She pressed her chin to her chest and did the best she could to lick one of her nipples.

“Like that baby?”

He moaned in reply and started stroking himself again while she did the same to her other breast.

“How wet are you?”

Instead of answering he watched with baited breath while her hand slid down the valley of her breasts down her tummy and disappeared between her thighs.

“Oh J.” her hips bucked up slightly off the mattress. Because her knees were still bent he couldn’t see what she was doing, but the tease was almost sexier then getting to see the whole thing. “Listening to you makes me so wet. It’s like you’re here with me.”

“It’s the new mic I installed. The factory model wasn’t -”

“Don’t talk shop!” she whined quickly through her panted breaths.

He smirked and watched in amazement as her arm picked up speed and her hips began to move in time with her movements. He wasn’t kidding about the new mics. He could hear a faint squishing sound. A clear indication of how wet she was.

“Shit. Sorry babe. Keep fucking your fingers. This is so hot.”  

She splayed her legs down on the bed giving him a better view. She was panting and moaning while she fingered herself with two fingers. Not holding back at all.

“That’s it baby.” he started to stroke himself again a little faster this time. “Does that feel good?”

“Uh huh.” she closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment.

“Keep going Q. Listen to my voice baby. I’m right there with you. Those are my fingers fucking you.”

She let out a deep groan. His words were accomplishing what he hoped they would.

“Rub your clit with your other hand.”

His voice was deep and commanding. The richness of his voice made her feel so wanton and sexy, he was sending her over the edge.

She rubbed circles over her swollen clit with one hand and continued to fuck herself with the other. She was so close. She could hear his heavy breathing and out of the corner of her eye could see his rapid movements in the screen.

“That’s my tongue. Licking your clit.” he grunted and tried to keeping talking through his staggered breaths. “Those are my fingers fucking you deep. Do you hear me? Can you see me? I’m gunna come…”

She turned her head to watch him stroke himself with a urgent intensity before he came.

He cursed and called out her name over and over again in various forms. “Q… Quinn…Baby.” and shot his load in three bursts across his fist and his hard sculpted stomach.

She slowed down her movements and memorized the sight of him in his state of bliss. Fuck she loved watching him pleasure himself more then she ever thought she would.

“No Baby. Don’t stop. Don’t stop till you come Q. Don’t fucking stop.” he was out of breath but still couldn’t take his eyes off her.

She whined and panted. Her climax was so close. It felt like it was right there waiting for her. She licked her lips and tried to focus. If he was there with her she knows that he would be able to push her over the edge.

She pressed her head down hard into the mattress; relishing his encouragement; chin to the ceiling chasing her release.

“Keep going. Fuck. I wanna see you come. Come for me Quinn.”

And just like that she did. His words added her pleasure. Her vision went blurry as her climax rocked hard through her. That was intense. Her pulse was pounding in her ears as she gasped for air .

“Wow.” she heard him chuckled through her iPad.

In a haze she watched him try and clean himself up with his discarded t-shirt and pick up his laptop and head to out of the room.

She manged to collect her thoughts and climb under the covers. The sheet were soft and luxurious. She didn’t want to think about how much they must of cost or what ridiculous thread count they must be. She would rather be in her bed at home with Jensen.

He didn’t head to their bedroom like she had assumed, but instead she watched as he took her into the boys room. She covered her smile with her hand and watched in silence as they both slept soundly.

When the screen focused again he was laying in bed, his computer must be resting on her empty pillow. He smiled while she took off the rest of her tangled robe and fluffed her pillows.

“Thank you J.”

“For what? The boys.You don’t have to thank me.”

“Not just that. For everything. Thank you so much”

He chuckled and puffed out a laugh.

Since when do we thank each other for sex? On second thought maybe we should? He smirked and mused to himself.

She started to look really tired, he knew he should say good night but he didn’t want to stop looking at her.

This was when he wanted to touch her the most. To hold her next to him and listen to her breath before he fell asleep. His heart ached in his chest.  

“You’re the best.” she yawned smiled at the same time.

“I love you Q Ball. Get some sleep okay.”

“Love you too. Thanks again love.”

They gazed into their screens and sighed. He had no idea that she wasn’t thanking him for sex; but for all of the lavish upgrades she believed he was responsible for.

“If I thought that you would remember to charge your ipad I’d love to just stay like this and watch you sleep.” he teased.

“I owe Mallory 20 bucks by the way.” she giggled as she snuggled into her big fluffy pillow.

“Why’s that?”

“She bet me that we couldn’t go even one night without…you know.”

He laughed loudly into his pillow.  

“She thought we were going to have phone sex though. But I’ll still give her the 20, she was close enough… I can’t keep my eyes open J ”

“20 bucks well spent. Good night Mama Bear.”

“Night J…Oh wait!”

He heard her just in time. He flipped his laptop open and her face popped back on the screen.

“You asked if I had any tips? For when your away.”

“Yeah.”

“Well you can’t fit into my clothes but I left my perfume on the dresser. Sometimes it helps if I can smell your aftershave or cologne on things. But you don’t have to…”

He glanced over the top of the computer and saw the bottle there waiting for him. He jumped out of bed and grabbed it and held it up to his nose before she could finish her thought.

Coconuts and vanilla. He closed his eyes and let the smell go straight to his heart.

He crawled back into bed and went to thank her, but she was fast asleep. He turned off his bedside lamp took off his glasses and held the perfume bottle back up to his nose. He watched her breath softly.

He wasn’t sure if having her scent there with him made him feel better or worse. Laying there like that may have made him miss her more. 

One day down 6 more to go.

 


	4. "The Biggest Guy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a very special day with his two man cubs.

##  **Part 4: “The Biggest Guy”**

“What cha doin’ J?”

Cooper stood in the door of the en suite bathroom with a puzzled look on his face.

“Mornin’ Coop. You’ve seen me shave before haven’t you?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a minute. For the last ten months, if he wasn’t deployed on a mission he has stayed overnight at Quinn’s place. This was practically his home now. He’s shaved in her bathroom more times then he could count. But for the life of him he can’t remember hanging out with the kids while he did it.

The boys usually used the larger bathroom in the hallway, but since their mom was gone they have taken to searching him out as soon as they wake up in the morning. He had to admit that he didn’t hate that. He enjoyed being the first person they wanted to see.

“You got frosting all ovah your face!” Jackson giggled and peeked out from behind his big brother.

“It’s not frosting.” Jensen chuckled. “It’s shaving cream.”

“Like whip cream?” Cooper hopefully asked.

“Nope. This stuff tastes gross. You’re going to have to do this too one day, did ya know that?”

“Whaat? I’m gunna get whiskers!” Cooper was shocked and not at all impressed.

“Ha! No men don’t get whiskers; those are for dogs; men get _manly facial hair_.”

Jensen deepened his voice and roared and grunted while he flexed his muscles. The boys didn’t miss a beat and started to flex like little amateur body builders. A big proud smile stretched across Jensen's face, these kids were the coolest.

“Come ‘er guys.”

Within a few minutes he had both of the boys set up on either side of the vanity with shaving cream all over their cheeks. Jensen gave them both a disposable razor with the safety guards attached and watched them mimic his movements while he shaved around his goatee.

Jackson had a case of the giggles and his little body shook with laughter every time he tried to “shave.” As usual Cooper was taking his task way too seriously and Jensen tried not to laugh at the faces he was making into the mirror. Jensen took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the three of them being silly.

Jensen was just about finished but found it was taking a little longer then expected with his two little Man Cubs shadowing him.

“Why don’t you shave the middle part?” Cooper asked as he ran is fake razor down his chin.

“What this?” Jensen ran his hand down his chin over his goatee. “What? You don’t like it?”

“It tickles when you hug me.” Jack pipped up beside him.

“Well, your mom likes it. Come to think of it, she’s the first girl I've know that did.”

“You hug Mommy all the time. Does it tickle her?” Cooper was always looking out for his mom. Jensen ruffled Coopers shaggy blonde hair and smiled down at him.

“Yes. Yes it does little dude.” Jensen started thinking dark dirty thoughts but of course bit his tongue. Quinn has been known to enjoy the soft scratch of his beard from time to time. Man he really missed her.

“Dis stuff stinks like _YOU_ J!” Jackson squealed.

“I do NOT stink!” Jensen exaggerated offense and tried not to laugh. “Coop be careful, don't get any in your mouth.” Jensen grabbed a face cloth and helped him wipe off some excess foam away while Cooper stuck his lips out.

Jackson pinched his nose and giggled “Mommy likes da way you stink. Da- J!”

Jensen stuck his tongue out at the little four year old and laughed at his nasally voice. Jack is such a little sweet joker, Jensen loved hanging out with his man cubs.

“Mommy wears your sweater because she says it stinks like you." Cooper informed him. "I asked her why the last time you were gone with Uncle Clay it and she said it helped her miss you less.”

Cooper was starting to sound a little sad, he must be missing Quinn. Jensen made a mental note to get Quinn on Skype sometime that evening, he figured talking to his mom would cheer the little guy up. Coop never wanted to admit it, but he was a mamas boy at heart. It was a quality Jensen never thought he’d find endearing until he met the little Andrews boys.

“Yeah she told me she does that too.” Jensen smiled to himself and found it fitting that her perfume now resides on his nightstand for exactly the same reason. Maybe he'll let Cooper smell it when they got back from school.

“I thinks she _wuvs_ him.” Jack teased and wiped some shaving cream off with his finger and drew a little heart on the mirror.

“Do you love Mommy?” Cooper asked after he finish “shaving” his face.

Cooper looked up at Jensen with hopeful green eyes. Patches of leftover shaving cream all over his face. Cooper had to know how he felt about his mom already. They were never shy around them. In fact the kids always made fun of their PDA. Him loving his mom shouldn’t be news to him so why was he asking?

Quinn had been gone for a few days now maybe he was looking for some re assurance, this was the dicey part of parenting that Quinn warned him about. Jensen really didn't want to fuck this up.

“Ya. Of course I do.” Jensen took a fresh towel and cleaned up his face. “What do you think?”

“I think you hug her and kiss her all the time. You guys act like some of the moms and dads at school.” Cooper looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math equation.

“Yeah little dude. I love her a lot. I love you guys too ya know.” He marveled at how easy it was to say those three words when you actually meant them.

Cooper and Jack seemed very happy with his answer and hugged him at the same time. Jensen hugged them back and ignored all the shaving cream they were smearing all over him. Damn those two kids meant the world to him. 

Jensen checked his watch. Quinn knew how to make all of the trains run on time, he didn't know how she managed being a single parent for so many years. 

“Shiii-” he caught himself before he swore.  “Ummm we gotta get to school guys. Go get dressed, you can have pop tarts in the car ok.”

“Mommy doesn’t-” Cooper corrected him. 

“I know I know." Jensen rolled his eyes. Quinn wouldn't approve of their on the go breakfast, but they were making memories. Jensen was already sending Quinn the pictures he took of them "shaving" and knew that she would forgive him. "I’ll grab you guys a banana too…”

* * *

“How was preschool today little man. Did you color inside the lines? Did you play nicely with others and not eat any glue?”

 Jackson rolled his eyes and giggled at him. "Glue is gross Da-....It was gooood."

Jensen carried Jackson’s small backpack on his shoulder and held on to the four year olds hand while they walked through the school parking lot to Quinn’s hatchback. As much as he teased Quinn for her “mom-mobile” it handled well and made carpool a lot easier then his truck.

Dating the bosses little sister had it’s perks he was discovering. Clay has givin him leave to book out early everyday to pick the kids up from school. Jensen had to admit it, he sorta loved the idea of being a house husband one day.

Quinn had been gone for 3 days and counting. But for as much as he missed her he kinda liked bonding with the kids without her, so far it’s been smooth sailing. He was learning so much about them and how to look after them. It was a little bit like being thrown into the deep end and learning how to swim. No one was more surprised then he was to discover that he was pretty good at this whole "parenting" thing. 

“J? Do you have a hever?” Jackson looked up and asked.

“A _what_?”

“A hhhever? Are you sick?”

“A _fever_? No little man, I’m good. Why? Are you feeling okay?” Jensen reached over with his free hand and felt Jackson's forehead and breathed a sigh of relive when he felt normal.

“Imma okay. Sam’s mom said that you were hot. I don't want cha to git sick. Mommy isn’t here to look after you. Are you going to be okay? I haf my Hulk ter-mom-ater if you need it.”

“Ha! Thanks Buddy, but Sam’s mom needs to keep it in her pants.”

“Keep whad in her pants?”

“Nothing." Jensen chuckled. "Hey after we pick up Coop, your Uncle Clay is going to stop by and visit with you guys.”  

“J? Can I tell you a secret?” Jackson stopped in his tracks and sighed. 

Jack sounded a little off. His usual cheerful voice started to sound more serious and thoughtful. Jensen wondered what was on the little guys mind.

“Of course little man.”

Jensen opened the hatchback and tossed his backpack inside and opened the back door for him.

“What’s up?”

Jensen watched the sad little four year old struggle a bit with his seat belt and get frustrated, so he crouched his head inside the car to give him a hand and buckle him in. Jensen smiled to himself and thought that these normal day to day things were starting to feel like second nature to him.

“So what’s you’re secret?” Jensen asked with a cheerful smile. 

“I really really miss my Mommy.” Jack whined and started to sniffle. “But I don’t wanna to tell Coop. I wanna be a big boy.”

Jackson's big blue eyes started to brim over with tears and Jensen's heart broke for him.

“Hey hey hey.” Jensen soothed.

“I’m a big guy right?” Jensen grinned and waited for Jack to look up and acknowledge him. He started to wonder how long he’s been holding all this in. It killed him to see him so upset.

“Ya." Jack sniffed and hiccuped."Yous da _biggest_ guy.”

“Well, I have a secret too. I miss your Mommy. I miss her _a lot._ It’s okay, you’re still my brave little man cub.” Jensen ruffled Jack's dark hair and tried to cheer him up.

“I wuv you Daddy.” Jacks little voice started to crack as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

For Jensen time seemed to suddenly stop.

Jensen watched the little four year old suck on his trembling bottom lip for a moment or two and tried to process what had just happened. He felt like he was underwater or moving through quicksand.

Jensen acted quickly, without really thinking. He unbuckled Jack’s seat belt and lifted him out of the car and held him tight. He swayed back and forth and let Jack cry and sob into his shoulder.

“I’m here Jack. It’s okay.”

The reality of what just happened started to sink in and Jensen tried to fight back tears of his own. This is exactly what he’s always wanted since Cooper called him Daddy in his sleep months ago. It was happening. Jensen knew in his heart that this was the beginning of their family. But this wasn’t the way that he had pictured it happening, poor Jack was devastated.

“I love you too.” Was all Jensen could get past the hard lump in his throat. He squeezed the little boy tighter and kissed the side of his head.

Jensen looked over his shoulder and saw that some of the other parents were watching them and tried to collect himself. He wished Quinn was here. He needed her now more then ever.

“Come on. Lets go get Coop and get some frozen yogurt okay?” Jensen tired to sound light and cheerful. 

Jack peeked up and pressed his little wet cheek against his.

“I’m a in trouble?” he whispered into his ear.

“No. For what?”

“For calling you Daddy?”

“Why would that get you into trouble?”

“Coop said dat it made Mommy scared…” Jack's little lip started to tremble again. “I don’t wanna scare Mama.”

“You’re not scaring anyone.” Jensen's voice started to crack. Each one of Jacks words hit him so hard, his head was reeling.

“Promise?”

“I promise Jack. You did nothing wrong." Jensen looked into Jack's big blue eyes and knew he was looking into the eyes of his son. "I like it, I'd love to be your Dad.”

He put Jack back into his booster seat and gave him a nod and fist bump. As Jensen drove to Coopers school he tried to shake off what had just happened. But he was so emotional and confused.

What was Cooper talking about? Did the kids overhear him and Quinn talking? She _was_ freaked out and scared about them moving too fast. They’ve had many conversations about it, but she’s over that. Right?

It felt like a knife stabbing his chest wondering how long has Jack wanted to call him Daddy but didn’t because he thought he’d get into trouble? Did Cooper feel the same way? Jensen cleared his throat and tried to stay strong, but it was tough.

Man these kids do pick up on everything. You’d think with all of his training he’d be able to keep things from a 4 and 5 year old. But these kids were proving to be more cunning then the most hardcore cartel or third world dictator. Jensen gripped the steering wheel and smiled to himself. His kids were pretty badass.

\-------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jack saw his brother coming out of his classroom his whole demeanor changed. He was happy again and Jensen felt some of the weight lifting off his shoulders.

“Um. Excuse me?” Coopers teacher called out and looked down at her clipboard. “Mr Jen-sen?”

“That’s me. It’s cool. I’ve been on Coops pick up list for most of the school year.”

“Yes, I know. I know that Ms. Andrews is out of town. I was wondering if I could have a word with you instead?"

“Sure. Yeah.” Jensen motioned to the kids, unsure as to what to do with them.

“That’s okay, they can play in classroom and we’ll just talk over here.”

Suddenly Jensen felt very nervous and had flashbacks to sitting in the principals office as a kid. But Coopers kindergarten teacher looked a lot nicer then any of the teachers that gave him a hard time in the past.

But for the life of him he couldn’t remember the woman’s name.

Fuck.

Another reason he wished that Quinn was here. He looked around trying to find something that had her name on it but couldn’t find anything.

Miss Belle? Miss Jasmine? He knew it was a Disney name, it was right on the tip of his tongue. He was sure it wasn’t Snow White or Cinderella, but what that fuck was it?

He started to panic and sweat. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Little Mermaid snow globe on her desk and excitedly snapped his fingers in the air.

“Miss Arial!” he shouted happily.

Cooper's teacher was amused and slightly taken aback by his energy. He reminded her of one of his students. Miss Arial smiled and took a seat at the kids art table and tried to remain professional while she watched Jensen comically try and fit his large body into a small child size chair.

“Well I wont keep you long. I just wanted you to be aware of some new behavior we’ve been noticing from Cooper.”

“Okaaay.” Jensen palms started to sweat a little and he rubbed them against the tops of his thighs. He wanted to be the boys step dad so he tried to prepare himself for some of the new responsibilities. 

Jensen tried to sit up straighter in an attempt to look as dignified as he could in such a tiny chair. He started to wonder if he was doing this right maybe he should be taking notes to Quinn.

“His mom left this past weekend, I’m I correct?”

“Ya, she left early Sunday morning. Why?”

“Well I’m not terribly worried. We all love Cooper here. He has been fitting in quite well since the move. He always makes people laugh and is a very bright, and helpful little boy. He talks about the computers you and his mom let him work on. He’s a very lucky boy.”

Jensen tried to fight it but couldn’t help but smile shyly as fresh feelings of pride washed over him. Today might just be the best day ever.

“But we’ve been noticing some changes over the past two days, since Monday actually. We wanted you to be aware.”

He swallowed hard and quickly glanced at the boys. They were oblivious as to what they were talking about and were playing with a set of blocks.

“Seems that Cooper has been using a few new phrases…”

“Phrases?”

Miss. Arial leaned in closer and covered the side of her mouth.

“Shithead.” she mouthed quietly. “For one. He is also making an offensive gesture with his…well there isn’t a delicate way to put it but he is 'giving the finger’ to people.”

“Oh my god.” Jensen leaned back into his little chair ran his hand down his face. That asshole that cut him off in the red convertible. This was all his fault

“Also, when we’re in the gym he seems to be a obsessed with his peers 'throwing elbows’ I mean it’s normal to for children to want a fair game, it’s nothing we can’t handle. We’ve just been a little surprised at his behavior recently. In my opinion I think it’s closely tied to his mother absence. Like I said I’m not terribly worried.”

“I’ll talk to him. His mom will talk to him too. I’m really sorry about all this…” he ran his hand down his face again and shook his head. His heart sank, he felt so responsible for this.

“Don't worry about it Mr. Jensen. It’s really nice to see such a loving blended family. Cooper talk about his Dad all the time.”

Jensen sat there dumbfounded and blinked a few times. Surely Miss Arial had been mistaken.

“Cooper? Really?” Jensen couldn’t quite form full sentences. Cooper had called him Daddy once, but it was a fluke.

The kindergarden teacher had Jensen's complete attention and he leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. Miss Arial looked a little taken aback by his reaction.

“Sure. You’re in the military right?”

“Ya. He doesn’t call… I mean does he call me his Dad? Does he?”

“He does. To everyone that will listen actually,” she smiled sweetly and looked over to the class’s art wall. “Go see for yourself. Those are all the kids family portraits.”

Jensen stood up quickly and in his excitement knocked over his little chair. He ran back to fix it quickly and awkwardly apologized to Miss Arial.

It took him a minute but he found Coopers drawing. Sure enough it was of the four of them. Each holding hands with big smiles on their faces. His mom had long hair and he had yellow spikes, there were little animal like shapes that must have been Duke and Daisy.

He didn’t know what to do with himself. He just stared at the drawing and took it all in. That was how Cooper saw them. Even though he didn't called him Daddy to his face he was really Coopers Dad after all.

 

Suddenly Jensen's chest started to feel tight and his heart started to race. Anxiety and fear were starting to take over him. He tried to take a deep breath but the walls started to close in on him.

What if he wasn’t a good dad? What if he sucked at it? He never really stopped to think about that.

Jensen knew that he wanted Quinn in his life. After knowing her for two seconds he didn't care that she came with kids. After getting to know the boys, tolerating them and goofing around with them turned into loving them. But he never considered the fact that he might not deserve them. He was already fucking up and setting a horrible example for them. Maybe loving them and wanting them wasn’t enough.

He close his eyes for a moment and tried not to get swept away by his dark thoughts.

“Thanks. I gotta get 'em home.”

“Of course. If we notice any other changes in his behavior I’ll make sure that you are notified. Maybe I’ll set up a meeting with you and Quinn when she gets back.”

“Ya, that’s a good idea.” he rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

Jensen was full of self doubt, but before he left the classroom he snapped a picture of Coopers drawing with his phone and planned on sending it to Quinn after he told her about Jack calling him Daddy.

As he walked back out to Quinn's car with Cooper and Jackson, Jensen could practically hear Quinn's reassuring voice telling him that every new parent feels scared and unworthy in the beginning. Even though she wasn't there in the parking lot with him she still managed to make him feel better. Quinn always had his back and believed in him when he didn't have faith in himself. It dawned on Jensen that Quinn was becoming a part of him, he liked it.

* * *

For Quinn, it was another long day. A few scattered book signings at different book stores kept her busy for the majority of the day. But it was the reading later that afternoon at a local Children’s Hospital she was really looking forward to.

It was tough seeing all of those brave kids and their parents. She took a moment to be grateful for her two healthy kids at home. She couldn't imagine having to go through half of what those parents had to go through.

Quinn took to one little girl that reminded her of Alyssa, Jensen’s niece. Her name was Amber. She was going through chemo and had lost most her hair. She had big brown eyes and the sweetest smile.

Amber played with Quinn’s bracelet as she sat on her lap during the reading. Before they left for the day Quinn pulled her aside and gave it to her as a little gift.

“A beautiful girl needs a beautiful bracelet.” Quinn smiled warmly and loved seeing her eyes light up.

“I want to be a writer like you when I grow up.” Amber said. 

Quinn hugged her and her mom goodbye and was delighted to discover that her prognosis looked very promising. She let her know that she was rooting for her and that she could anything she set her mind to.

Her agent Charlie did know Quinn very well. They had been friends for years and he knew that fitting in these charity events was the best way to keep her motivated on her book tour.

She had Charlie ship to the hospital as much swag as their budget would allow. But was surprised when three times that amount showed up. Not only would each child be getting a copy of her new book, but of her last four. Quinn was puzzled to say the least but when she saw how excited the children were, she just went with it. 

Before her and Mallory left one of the nurses thanked her for stocking their hospital library as well.

This was too much, even for Jensen to pull off. Quinn called Charlie and left three messages for him as they drove to the airport. She needed some answers, her stomach was in knots and she feared the worst.

“Don’t worry about it Quinn. It’s a good thing right?” Mallory tried to downplay what they had both witnessed. Clay needed her to keep Quinn calm.

“It is. But there’s something going on Mallory. Did you see all those books for the library? Those weren’t all mine. That looked like every book Peter’s House has ever published, and then some. They also were unloading flat screen tv’s and gaming systems….”

“They might not have been from you and Peter's House...” Mallory put on her best poker face and stared out the window.

“Maybe not. But something fishy is going on, and Charlie isn’t answering his damn phone. Jensen couldn’t pull all of this off. Could he? Not without telling me…or bragging to me.” she chuckled, lost for a moment in her thoughts.

“You don’t think?” Quinn turned to face Mallory.  “I mean…Charlie would tell me if…I mean he would tell me if Peter’s House was sold to those people; wouldn’t he?”

“Let’s just wait and see what happens Q.” Mallory patted her friends leg and tried to sound cheerful and optimistic. But she was a afraid that Quinn would see right through her. Lying to her friend was making her physically sick.

They just had to wait till they got to New York. Then Mallory knew that Clay as going to take care of everything.

* * *

Jensen was waiting for the pizza guy to show when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his wallet  only to look up and see Clay letting himself in with two pizza boxes in his hand.

“Hey Boss.”

“Jensen.” Clay nodded solemnly and handed him the boxes.

When Jensen tried to pay him shook his head and refused. Seeing the Colonel in family mode was still a little odd, but Jensen rolled his shoulders and neck and tried to go with it.

“Wanna slice?”

“No thanks.”

Clay looked around for the boys. Jensen tried to remain upbeat but he felt like his babysitter had just arrived. He knew that Clay was there because Quinn wanted him to check in on everyone. He was surprised that it took the Colonel this long to make an appearance.

“.. _KIDS!_ Uncle Clay is here!” Jensen called out through the open sliding glass doors towards where the kids were playing outside.

Clay followed him on to the porch and smiled big as soon as he saw his nephews.

Within seconds making eye contact with their favorite Uncle both of them scrambled to get off the swing set as fast as possible.

Poor little Jack, in all his excitement tripped over his own feet and landed face first on a patio stone. The sound of Jack's little face hitting the ground made Jensen's heart stop.

Jensen automatically dropped the pizza boxes on the patio table with a loud thud and sprinted as fast as he could to his side and scooped him up into his arms.

“Shh shhh. You’re okay. Let me look Buddy.” Jack was sobbing uncontrollably and wouldn’t take his hands away from his mouth.

“I gotcha. I gotcha.” Jensen made his way back to the patio stairs and sat down with Jack in his lap.

“Do you want Mommy Jack? I can call her on the phone.” Cooper was took a seat beside Jensen and was trying his hardest to console his little brother.

“I jist want Daddy!” Jackson wailed.

Jensen could see some blood between his little fingers and pulled his little head over to him and kissed his temple.

“Go get the band aids, and the little first aid kit okay, Coop.” he turned his attention back to Jack. “That was pretty scary huh?”

Jensen gave Jack gave him a sympathetic smile and Jack nodded his head and tried to catch his breath but he wouldn't take his hands away from his mouth.

“Do you know what helps me when I have an ouchie?”

“What?”

Jack was finally calming down enough to lower his hands from his face. From the looks of it, he just scraped up his chin. At first glance Jensen didn’t think it needed stitches, but then he started to second guess his own judgement and considered rushing him to the hospital to have a battery of tests run on him. He’s seen people injured a lot worse then this. But for some reason seeing Jack hurt bothered him deeply.

Jensen took a deep breath and tried to calm down himself. He didn't want to freak Jackson out.

“Spiderman band aids. They always help.” 

“You like dem too?”

Jensen nodded his head and kissed Jack's forehead again.

“Looks like we have Batman, Mickey Mouse, Wolverine, Ironman, every color under the rainbow…but noooo Spiderman little guy.” Clay sadly informed them from the patio.

Jensen forgot that Clay was even there.

The Colonel and Cooper were behind them on the deck going through Quinn’s large stash of band aids.

“We do have a full box of Pink Princess ones though…” Clay smirked at Cooper and made him laugh.

“Those are Mommy’s.” Cooper giggled at his uncle.

“I have a Spiderman one in my wallet I think.” Jensen moved Jack over to the other side of his lap and fished his wallet out of his back pocket. Sure enough he had two band aids left.

Clay gave him a pointed confused look and shook his head.

“Whaaaat? They’re for _them_ , not for me! These two kids are a two man wrecking crew. I’m just being a boy scout.”

Jack stayed in Jensen’s lap while they all ate their pizza outside. Jensen was still concerned about his little jaw and watched him intently while he chewed his food. He was still paranoid about any internal damage, but Jack seemed to be fine. Once the cut was cleaned up Jack's chin didn't look as bad as before.

As it turns out, Jensen discovered that he would rather be under heavy fire in the jungle somewhere then have either of the boys getting hurt in any way. Jensen was learning more about himself everyday.

None of their interactions went unnoticed by Jensen's boss. Every time he looked over Clay was watching him with a dark expression. It made Jensen's heart sink. Clay's approval would make his life a lot easier. Quinn is going to hear about Jack's accident, he was sure of it. But Quinn was pretty laid back, he didn't think she would freak out on him. She would know that Jack wiping out wasn't his fault. Clay was overprotective, but he needed to chill out.

Jensen and Clay sat together in silence on the deck and watched the boys play on the swing set after dinner. The longer they sat there like that the more nervous and anxious Jensen got. Without work to talk about, everything feel awkward. 

Jensen was so relived when he heard his Skype go off on his laptop inside that he ran inside and almost tripped over the dogs sleeping together by the door.

“Heeeeey, babe!!” Jensen juggled his laptop in his arms and walked towards the sliding glass doors.

“Hiiii! Where are my kids!” Quinn bounced in her chair and rubbed her hands together.

He sighed and watched her smile like it was Christmas morning. Seeing her happy face instantly made him feel better. What in the world was a chick like that doing with him?

Judging by her surrounding, she looked like she was sitting in a airport lounge waiting for her next flight. He loved that she was in public totally geeking out on her iPad. He couldn’t love his little dork more.

“They’re playing outside. One sec k.” Jensen looked out to see if the boys were okay and if Clay was listening, but the Colonel had Daisy their french bulldog in his lap and was watching the boys play.

“J there was something that I wanted to ask you.. - ”

“Wait Q. I have something big to tell you. Something huge!” Jensen sung out as he interrupted her. He kept looking over his shoulder until he was finally satisfied that they were in private.

“You know that _thing_ that we were gunna to talk to the boys about? You know? The whole D. A. D. situation?”

“ _Yeah_. Why? What happened?” Quinn asked cautiously. 

“Well Jack…” Jensen swallowed hard and felt a mixture of raw heavy emotion and pure happiness. “He called me that _twice_ today.”

“What! Really?" she asked with wide eyes."That amazing! I’m coming home J!” He watched her pull out her phone, he assumed to try and change her flight.

“Whoa calm down, Mama Bear. Put the phone down.”

“ _NO!_ Don’t you Mama Bear me with those puppy dog eyes! I’m missing everything.” her voice broke and trailed into a whine as she pouted. He could have sworn he saw he stomp her foot on the floor.

Quinn looked away from her iPad and shook her wrists and sniffed. Jensen knew that she was about to blow. Missing such a big moment was a hard pill for her to swallow, he felt bad for her.

She took a series of deep breaths and wiped away the tears that were rolled down her face. He hoped that they were happy tears and his hopes were confirmed when she started smiling and crying at the same time.

“You have three days left on your tour.” he reminded her slowly. “Don’t cry Q. You gotta stay and finish. Beside I'm totally kicking ass at this whole parenting thing.” he joked.

“Ha! I have no doubt!" she sniffed. "Are you sure? I miss you guys and I want to be there, we should all be together.” she let out a trembling breath. “Are you okay? This is what you…what _we_ wanted right?”

Jensen watched her sucked in her quivering bottom lip the same way that Jack did in the car that afternoon.

“I’m better then okay dude. I miss the crap outta ya but I'm having a wicked time with the kids." He wished that he could touch her through the screen. Jensen hated seeing her so emotional. "Fix your makeup Tammy Faye. I think the kids wanna talk to you.” Jensen teased and almost started crying himself when she puffed out a loud happy laugh.

Jensen took his laptop out onto the deck and set it up on the table. He had both of the boys in his lap and was half listening to everything that the kids were going on about. Jack told her all about wiping out and hurting his chin, and Cooper went on and on about his new mother board, all the while Clay just sat there staring at him.

“What da fuck?” Jensen mouthed at him across the table. Jensen couldn't figure out what his problem was.

The Colonel smirked but didn’t say a word. Clay left Jensen confused and got up and went into the house and came back with two beers and handed him one.

The dude was giving him the stink eye all evening and now he was drinking his beer. Is dating the boss’s little sister ever going to stop feeling so weird?

“Okay my little monkeys. I love you bunches but it’s almost time for bed right?” Quinn’s mom voice snapped Jensen out of his thoughts.

“Yeah kids go get your pajamas on, brush your teeth and pick out a book.” Jensen added.

“Each?” Cooper asked, trying to sneak in a second book.

“Yes. A book  _each_. Now scram. Did you wanna to talk to your brother Qball?” Jensen swivelled the laptop around but Clay shook his head.

“Naw that’s okay. I’ll go read to my nephews.” Clay volunteered and followed Cooper and Jack inside.

“So it’s really happening huh?” she asked him once they were alone.

“How are you feeling my little sexy scaredy cat?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still scared. Like _really_ scared. But we got this right? Teeeeam JeeenSEN.” She did playfully silly cheerleading cheer and Jensen burst out laughing.

“Ha! _Team Jensen_. I love it.” Jensen fist pumped in the air and couldn’t smile any bigger if he tried. “Fuck I miss you dude, only my chick could come up with something so dorky!”

“Ha! Well I'm glad I continue to make you proud my love...I really miss you too.”

“So where are you guys headed to next?” Jensen asked even though he had her entire itinerary memorized.

He didn’t want to tell her about Coopers new colorful language at school or confess his new fears. She looked so happy and Team Jensen sounded way too damn good. He didn't want to ruin the moment. They had the rest of their lives to deal with all that stuff. 

“Done here in California. Then Florida. Virginia. Then New York for some press…theeeen home sweet home.” She smiled warmly and it made his chest ache for her.

“I should go J. Mallory has been a little off for the past few days, I’m going to go hangout with her for awhile before we board.”

“Love you Mama Bear.”

“I love you too Papa Bear.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen cleaned up the patio and was trying to teach Duke (unsuccessfully) how to play fetch yet again, when Clay came back outside with Daisy in his arms.

“Did they go down ok?”

“Yeah. They’re good kids." Clay eyes twinkled with pride. "I had to chase a few monster out of their closet, but they went down okay.”

Clay threw a ball for Daisy and she immediately brought it back to him. Jensen raised an eyebrow at Duke, letting him know he was disappointed in him.

“Did you leave their door open a little bit?” Jensen said as if it was normal to talk about everyday parenting details with Clay.

“Ya I did.” Clay narrowed his eyes and shook his head in frustration.  “Fuck Jensen. What the hell is going on here?”  

“What do you mean Boss?”

“Don’t give me that. You think I missed Jackson calling you Daddy awhile ago?”

“You caught that huh? Don’t freak out, it’s still pretty new.” Jensen nervously rubbed the back of his neck and gave up trying to teach Duke how to fetch. He was hopeless. Cute. But hopeless.

“Spill it. All of it.” Clay voice was low but clear. Jensen knew he meant business.

They sat down on the deck and had another beer. The sun was setting while Jensen gave Clay a rundown of the last ten months. Clay had no idea how attached Jensen was to the boys. Jensen was a big kid himself, it made sense to Clay that he would bond with his nephews. But the more Clay listened to him the more he saw another side to his comms and tech officer. Jensen was far more then just friends with Cooper and Jackson, he was an active part of their lives. But what amazed Clay even more was the look on Jensen's face when he spoke about Quinn. There was a camaraderie and respect in the way that Jensen referred to his little sister that put him at ease.

Jensen finally got to telling him all about what had happened that day with Cooper's drawing and Jackson crying in the car. They sat there in silence for a few moments and Clay let all of this new information dance around his head.

“Those kids don’t need you guys playing house." Jensen jumped when Clay finally broke the silence. "They need know you’re not going to bail on them. You said you didn’t want to fuck things up, so why are you dragging your heels on this? ”

"Whadda mean? Ah shit. This isn’t the _'what are your intentions with my sister’_ talk is it? I thought we already…sorta.”

Clay was not impressed with his answer and leaned back into his chair and ran his hand down his face.

“Boss. I’m not dragging my heels. I'd marry that girl in a heartbeat. But that asshole ex of hers burnt her pretty bad.” Jensen took a deep breath and decided to throw Quinn under the bus. “It’s Quinn. She’s scared I don't want to pressure her, I haven't even official moved in here yet.”

“You seriously still have your place next door?” Clay asked while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah. The most expensive closet I’ve ever owned.”

“She’s been through a lot…but this is fucked up. I don’t know if I would have waited this long if I was in your shoes. Those kids deserve a solid family.”

“I know. I'm never gunna bail on them...I love her okay. If she wants to marry me then I’m game. If she wants me to keep my apartment empty forever I will. I broke up with her once and I’m never doing that again.”

“You _WHAT_!” Clay roared sending Duke and Daisy running into the house.

“Oh Fuck.” Jensen gulped.

Clay stood up and Jensen faced him and started damage control.

“Wait wait wait. It’s not what you think. It wasn't because I wanted to leave her. It was during that South American mission months ago. It was dumb and it didn’t stick obviously.” Jensen was talking a mile a minute trying not to get killed in his backyard.

“We just took a break, she was just scared... I get it now. I was pissed about her not giving me a key to her place. I promise we’re good now. We’re better then good. She’s everything Clay. She’s my family.”

Clay looked down to the ground and slowly breathed out all the air out of his lungs and dropped his shoulders. Jensen held his breath and waited to find out his fate.

“I’m putting a lot of faith in you Jensen.”

“I get that.”

“But I see the way you are with the boys.” Clay looked Jensen in the eye and reached out his hand and Jensen shook it. “You’re their Dad.”


	5. "Mommy Monster"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has one more interview to do before she comes home. Jensen throws a party and invites the team over to watch her on TV.

##  **Part 5: “Mommy Monster”**[ **  
**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/148279017783/man-cubspart-1-part-2-part-3-part-4-part)

The week had sailed by. Jensen was very proud of himself.  He handled looking after the boys by himself pretty well, all things considered. Everyone was still alive and fairly happy. The house was a bit of a mess but he and the boys were closer then ever. As far as missions go, this one has been his most favorite by far.

He was taking this past week as a giant win. Go Team Jensen!

All he needed now was for his girl to come home. She was the missing piece he needed to feel complete. All of the sappy mushy “better half” talk that he scoffed at before meeting Quinn, made so much sense now. He missed the little dork.

He couldn’t believe how much he has changed since she came into his life. Never in a million years did he think he would forward to car pool, play dates, bath time and packing school lunches. A domestic family life was never something that he thought was in the cards for him.

Now he knows so many of the boy’s books by heart he barely has to look at the page (which is helpful when you need to tickle and cuddle them when you’re making crazy voices.) The boys school lunches have taking on a whole life of their own now that he was in direct competition with Joeys mom.

An innocent star shaped sandwich escalated quickly into animal shapes, monsters and all manner of creative patterns. There was no way he was sending his kids to school with anything less then the best. He cleared his Pintrest search history daily so no one at work would know how long he spent planning his kids meals.

In the past he has only ever felt confident in his job and in his computer expertise. Now he is starting to think that maybe, just maybe he could be good at being a step dad too. Loving Cooper and Jack came so easily, he just got swept away.

Meeting Quinn changed his whole life. At first, she was just this funny hot chick that he liked to hang out with. She was “forbidden fruit” because she was Clay’s little sister. Then before he knew it, he was in crazy mad love with her and became Cooper and Jack’s Dad. It all happened so naturally he couldn’t say how or when it happened.

For the first time in his adult life he saw a future for himself instead of living mission to mission. He had a whole new focus. If he was honest with himself, his life really started when he met her and his kids.

Speaking of “his” kids Jack was calling him Daddy now without hesitation.

“Good morning Daddy.”

“Good night Daddy.”

“Daddy I wuv you!”

“Daddy! Coop wont lemme touch his stuff!”

Every time he heard it coming out of his youngest man cubs mouth his heart swelled with pride. He felt giddy knowing that he had a lifetime of being called that. It made him feel ten feet tall.

Cooper? Well Coop was different. He heard what Jackson was calling him but didn’t join in. There was a few times that he tripped over his words and he thought that maybe he as going to start calling him Daddy too, but he would recover and call him J or Jake.

Whenever that started to bother him, he whipped out his phone and took a look at the family portrait that Coop drew at school and remembered what his teacher Miss Arial told him. At school Coop calls him “Dad” all the time, just sadly not to his face.

He loved how each of the boys took after their mom. All three of them were hilarious and lived for frozen yogurt and never met a dog they didn’t want to cuddle. He was amazed that they all laughed and cried and worried in the exact same way. But most of all, the three of them loved the people in their lives so damn hard it was down right inspiring.

They were an awesome little family before he met them. Quinn did such an awesome job raising them by herself, he felt honored just to be invited to the party.

But for as similar as both kids were in a lot of ways they were different. Jack inherited Quinn’s dark hair and her big blue eyes, not to mention her big open dorky heart. He was so silly and kind, he saw his mother in him everyday.

Cooper didn’t look like her physically as much as Jack did, but he was smart like her and could read people so quickly it was crazy to think that he was only 5 (nearly 6) years old. But Coop was hesitant and overly cautious. Along with her brains he inherited her self doubt.

He figured if he was willing to wait for Quinn forever, then he sure as hell could wait for his big man cub just as long. He loved the little punk more then anything.

He figured that he needed his mom’s go ahead before he jumped in and started using the big D word. Quinn’s schedule has been so hectic she hasn’t had a chance to really talk to him about it.

But all of that was about to change. The four of them will be together again in just one more day.

Tonight was the big night that he has been looking forward to every since Quinn told him about her book tour. This evening she gets interviewed for the last time on TV.

He bugged the team and his family enough through out the week so he’s pretty sure that everyone minus Roque will be at Quinn’s place later that night to watch her. Cougar hasn’t returned his texts yet but he’s pretty sure he’ll show.

“Uncle Cougar” loved hanging out with the boys. His demeanor was perfect for kids. He would sit with them quietly and let them chat away. He didn’t add much to the conversation but he made the kids feel important by listening carefully to everything they had to say.

Jensen had a feeling that in a small way, they did for Cougar what they did for him. There was a peace in their innocence, they tended to drown out the noise of the world.

Coop and Jack usually competed for his attention and he was more then willing to give it to them. The last time he was over he drew colorful portraits of the kids each wearing his cowboy hat, using nothing more then their magic markers. The sketches were amazing.

He was sure that Coug was going to get a kick out of the fact that Quinn had them framed and hung up in the hallway. She always had a soft spot for him. It’s in her nature to care for people and confessed once or twice that she saw something sad in Cougar. He couldn’t count how many times she’s baked for him or looked in on his mother while they were out of the country running various missions.

They both have had a lot of pain in their pasts. He always thought that in some ways Quinn and Cougar were kindred spirits because they seemed to always understand each other. She cried a little bit when she saw the drawings.

But tonight was going to be good. He couldn’t wait to cheer on his girl. This was more exciting then any Petunias game or NFL Superbowl. He was so proud of her. Her plane landed in New York this morning. He loved that she was already so close to him. He fought the urge to jump in his truck and surprise her.

He was humming all day with excitement. Quinn was mortified that he was going to such lengths to show her off but he couldn’t help himself. He was so proud of his girl. His smart, funny, successful, gorgeous girl.

He was walking down the hallway thinking about her as usual when he thought he heard Quinn’s voice coming from the boys room. He stopped in his tracks and wondered if he was losing his mind. He listened again and sure enough he heard her unmistakable laugh. He tip toed to the boys bedroom door and poked his head in.

Cooper was on his bed laying on his stomach FaceTiming with his mom on his ipad. He was impressed, Coop was turning into quite the little techie.

He wondered if he should wait for his turn to talk to her and leave them alone. He was about to pivot back into the hallway when he overheard their conversation. They were talking about him.

“So you’re not scared anymore Mama?”

 _“Nooooo!”_ she giggled. _“Do I look scared?”_

“No you look happy.”

 _“See Coop!”_ Jensen smiled at her cheerful voice.

_“Grown up conversations are for grown ups. If you hear us talking and have questions you need to ask us and we’ll try and explain them to you.”_

“Okay. _Buuuut_ I know that he wasn’t the Daddy that put me in your tummy.”

 _“No. He isn’t Buddy.”_ The limited conversations she had with them about the birds and bees seemed to have paid off a little bit and she sounded amused with how much he has remembered.

_“But it’s love that matters. I know that he loves you and your brother very much. Do you love him?”_

“ _YESSSS!_ He’s so much fun. He reads to us, takes us to the park after school, and he tells me jokes. He teaches me all kinds of stuff and doesn’t get mad when I ask alotta questions. He always remembers to cut the crusts off my sandwiches and I don’t have to remind him to keep the door open a little bit at night…”

 _“Do you want him to be your Dad little love?”_ Quinn interrupted softly, she knew that if she didn’t, he would go on for hours gushing about Jensen and all the cool things he’s does with them.

_“I know that Jack is calling him that. How do you feel? What does your heart say?”_

Jensen held his breath and waited for the little guys answer.

“I think it would be cool to have a Dad and I love Jake lots. I wanna be just like him when I grow up. Can we all be a real family? Is that allowed?”

_“Of course it is Sweetheart!”_

“Don’t cry Mommy. Are you scared? Did I scare you?”

_“No Coop. I’m happy. These are happy tears, you make me so happy. I just wish I could hug you Sweetheart. I miss you so much. ”_

Jensen was trying to swallow down the hard lump in his throat. He wanted to remember this moment forever. Cooper laying down on his on his tummy on his Star Wars bedspread with his little feet in the air, making his mom cry happy tears.

This was it. This was his family now.

“So can I call Jake Daddy too?”

_“Yes Coop of course you can. I know he’ll love it.”_

“Are you coming home soon?”

 _“Yes. Ahhh. Grrrrr. I gotta stop crying!”_ she made a funny face and Cooper started to giggle. _“I can’t wait to get home to you and your brother. You’re so cute I could just eat you up.”_

Jensen smiled and listened to her make silly monster growling noises and Cooper’s belly laugh. He had to get her home. She was the missing piece needed to make this one of the best days of his life.

“Hey is there a monster in here Buddy!” Jensen came barging in frantically looking around the room with his finger clasped shaped like a gun. He dashed around the room and pressed himself up against the wall trying to do a professional sweep of the room.

“Noooo Daddy! It’s Mommy! She’s the monster!” he giggled and brought the ipad up to show him.

“A Mommy Monster huh?” he picked up the ipad and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. “Those are the very best kind.”

“I’m gunna go play with Jack outside! See ya Mommy.”

 _“Bye Sweetie. Love you!”_ she called out. Jensen tried to point the ipad in Coopers direction but he was long gone.

He took a seat on Coopers little bed and turned the ipad over.

“Did ya hear that Q Ball?”

_“I sure did babe. I gotta get home.”_

“I was thinking the same thing.”

_“One more interview, and a meeting this evening. Then I’m all yours first thing in the morning.”_

“I love the sound of that.”    

 _“Me too.”_  her voice started to break and Jensen sat up a little straighter. _“I’m so sorry Jake. I feel like all of this is my fault. The boys would have called you daddy a long time ago if I wasn’t such a chicken shit.”_

“Shhh it’s okay. Yeah how did they know about that anyway?”

 _“Coop told me he overheard me and Mallory talking. It might have been the night we made those towel guys for you. I fucked up. I’m so sorry._ ” she apologized again.

“Aw shit Q. Don’t feel bad. He could have heard us talking too.”

 _“I had no idea. I just wanted them to come to their own conclusions. I didn’t want to force them. I had no idea they were holding back because of me.”_ she started to tremble. She sniffed and looked away

“I know babe. Don’t cry Mama Bear. We got there.” he watched her wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his Patriots hoodie.

She felt terrible and he could tell. Feeling like you have failed your kids must be a horrible feeling, she shouldn’t be so hard on herself.  He was on cloud nine, he couldn’t give a shit how he got there.

“I hate not being able to touch you Quinn. Stop okay.”

He watch her take a deep breath try and pull herself together.

“So that’s where my Pats sweater went.”

 _“Busted!”_ she puffed out a little laugh and sounded a little bit more like herself.

“You little thief!” he teased.

 _“You love me.”_ she smiled sweetly and used that as a defense.

“That I do Q Ball. That I do.”

* * *

Jensen was firing off his third good luck text to Quinn when he heard their doorbell go off. He ran out into the living room to answer the door but Cooper beat him to the punch and was already greeting Annie and Alyssa.

“Hey there little punk!” he caught his niece just seconds before she jumped into his arms. “How ya doin’?”

“I’m good Uncle J. Can I play with Cooper and Jack?”

“Of course you can.” he kissed her forehead and set her back down on her feet.

“Don’t take anything apart!” he called out to her as she ran down the hallway to the boys room.

“That goes for you too Bud.” he ruffled Coopers hair as he walked past. Alyssa and Cooper were little techies and whenever they got together he always had to fix something afterwards.

“I won’t Daddy. I promise.”

It was so natural and easy Jensen almost didn’t hear it. It was like Coop has been saying it forever. His heart swelled with pride as he watched the back of his shaggy blonde head bounce off to play with Alyssa and Jack.

“So _that_ happened.” his sister broke the spell and snapped him out of his thoughts. She sounded cautiously happy.

“Yeah…isn’t it awesome?”

“Is Quinn okay with-”

“Yeah she is. We’re…we’re.” he took a deep breath. “We’re really good Ann.” he tried but he couldn’t stop smiling. He was practically bouncing as he shifted his weight from his toes to his heels.

Ann smiled back at her big brother just in time to receive a giant bear hug that lifted her off the ground. She hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time. It was infectious she squealed and giggled while he spun her around.

“I feel like I should throw you a baby shower or something!” she teased. “I’m so happy for you guys. Does that mean that you’re moving in?”

“I guess. I’m not sure. It would help if Quinn was here. All of this went down while she was gone.”

She started to look a little unconvinced and worried.

“We’re a family Ann. I’m their Dad.” he looked his sister in the eye and meant every word.

The confidence in his voice was new and it surprised her. She tried to swallow down her happy tears and hugged him again. She knows how much this means to him.

His sister knows better then anyone what it took for him to reach this moment. Their childhood was rough to say the least. She often thought that he carried the pain of their upbringing into his adulthood more then she did.

It made her sad to see him reject having a family of his own. The women he’s been involved with in the past made her skin crawl. She thought he avoided serious relationships so he wouldn’t have to confront his issues.

But since he’s met Quinn and the boys he has jumped in with both feet. She was so proud of his bravery, in and out of uniform.  

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Pooch and Jolene.

“Hey Pooch. Have you heard from Cougar?” he gave Jolene a small smile and an awkward wave. She smiled at his lack of social graces and brushed his hand away and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

“Naw Man. I haven’t heard from him all week.” Pooch helped his fiance while she shrugged out of her  coat.

“Roque?”

“Naw he’s been missing in action too.”

Jolene handed him one of Quinn’s large lasagna pans.

“Tell Q thanks again for the lasagna and the banana bread. It was really thoughtful of you guys.”

“Yeah.” Jensen started to sweat and rubbed the back of his neck.

He had no idea what he should say and the thought of putting his foot in his mouth was starting to make him physically ill.

A week before Quinn left for her book tour Pooch and Jolene had a miscarriage. No one even knew that she was pregnant, it was so early in the pregnancy. As soon as Quinn got the text she was tearing up the kitchen making them food. She felt helpless and wanted to do something nice for them. Jolene’s mother and two sisters were out of town and Jo refused to talk to Pooch. He didn’t know who else to call so he texted Quinn.

Jensen didn’t expect to see her here today. But she looked well and was in good spirits. He took their coats and they made themselves at home in the living room.

Clay was the last one to show up. He banged on the door and Jensen caught a large cheese party platter from falling out of his hands.

“Quinn.” referring to the amount of food he was trying to carry. Jensen looked him up and down and counted maybe 6 different covered trays.

“She ordered all this for your little ‘party’ and I got suckered into pick them up.”

“Whaaaat?”

“She said something about your 'sucky party hosting game'” Clay smirked. That sounded just like something Quinn would say. “She said you’d probably only serve Cheetos and beer.”

“Noooo.” Jensen retorted incredulously. “I have Doritos too.”

They had all of the catered party platters spread out along the dinning room table. The kids sneaked out of boys room when they heard there was food. Everyone was drinking and socializing and now; thanks to Quinn; stuffing their faces with pre made gourmet sandwiches, jumbo shrimp, chicken wings, and a variety of hot appetizers.

Jensen made a plate for Cooper and Jack. Both of them said “Thank you Daddy.” in front of Pooch. Jensen could have sworn he saw his friend flinch in pain. Pooch would make such a great Dad. He felt terrible about Jolene's miscarriage.

“Hey man. Sooo how are things?…” Jensen cautiously asked

“As good as they can be I guess. We only knew for a few days.”

“Awe. That sucks Pooch.” Jensen really didn't know what else to say.

“Yeah. It does.” Pooch sighed.

The two friends stood there for a moment and drank their beer in silence until little Jackson came running up to them with his arms stretched out. He was aiming for Jensen but Pooch scooped him up and whisked the boy high up into the air making him giggle.

“Uncle Pooooooch!” he squirmed and giggled while Pooched laughed and tickled him.

All of the air in the room seemed to change when Jack wrapped his little arms around Pooches neck and said “I wuv you!” Pooch closed his eyes and hugged him back, maybe a little too hard because the little guy squeaked.

“I can’t breeve!” he giggled and tried to squeeze his Uncle as tight as he was being hugged.

He took a deep breath and set the boy down with a warm smile.

“You’ve got a really great thing going on here Jensen. Don’t fuck it up.” he said seriously as he watched Jack bounce away to play with the other kids.

“I don’t plan on it. You’ve got a pretty good thing going too. I’m a little jealous…a lot jealous actually.”

“What of me and Jo? She’s great, but I don’t follow. You have Q and the kids. They’re calling you Dad now. That’s pretty amazing”

“Yeah. But Jo wants to _marry_ you.”

“You don’t think Quinn wants you? Dude. Take a look around. A woman doesn’t let you raise her kids if she wasn’t in it for the long haul.”

Just then Jensen felt is phone go off.

 **Quinn:** I’m waiting in the green room. I’m so nervous I might pee my pants! 

 **Jensen:** UR going to knock 'em dead gorgeous. 

 **Quinn:** I just want to get this over with so I can come home. I miss you so much! 

 **Jensen:** Just picture me in my underwear. I heard that helps.

 **Quinn:** I’m picturing you in your boxer shorts with the little hearts all over them and it’s just making me horny! LOL 

Jensen let out a loud laugh and looked around the room.

“Tell my girl I said good luck and break a leg!” Jolene called out from the couch.

“Tell her I said Hi too!” Annie hollered from the kitchen.

 **Jensen:** Everyone is here and we’re all rooting for you babe!

 **Quinn:** They’re calling for me I gotta go. LOVE YOU!! XOXOXOXXO

 **Jensen:** I love you too Q Ball!

“Okay. Who’s ready to see my girl in action huh?” Jensen was rubbing his hands together like a little kid.

“In action? Dude sit down you’re blocking the tv!” Pooch threw some popcorn in Jensen’s general direction and Duke gobbled it up.

Her interview was about to start. They had sat through all the boring commercials, promo’s and segments that were on before her. Jensen couldn’t sit still he had to stand up and walk around.

When he heard them introduce her, he let out a very loud unmanly squeal. Pooch threw one of Quinn’s many throw pillows at him and it bounced off his head.

“DATS MY MOMMY!” Jack gleefully exclaimed. He pointed to the TV and giggled on the floor with Alyssa while Cooper gasped in awe from his uncles lap as soon as he saw her appear on screen.

She was sitting at a table with two of the anchors. She looked happy and gorgeous as usual but Jensen could tell that she was nervous even though she hide it well.

“ _Hello Ms. Andrews. Welcome._ ”

“ _Thank you for having me. Please call me Quinn._ ”

“ _I have to start off by saying that my kids just love your books. My daughter begged me for every new book that came out in your last series. Now my son just won’t put down Duke and Daisy._ ”

He held a copy of her new book up on the desk. Jensen has seen her do about a half dozen of these interviews this past week they all sorta sounded the same.

“Thaaaaat’s my girl!” Jensen boasted proudly.

“ _Um excuse me?_ ” the female anchor budded in. Quinn and the male anchor looked a little taken aback since she was in the middle of explaining the basic plot of her story.

“ _But I was wondering where you drew inspiration for this current project?_ ”

“ _Well I actually named both of the characters after my two dogs. I guess you write what you know_!” she cutely shrugged and smiled big at the male anchor but her eyes darted between the two of them, not knowing which one was in charge of conducting the interview.

The female anchor moved her chair a little closer to Quinn and everyone in the room caught the confused look the male anchor gave Quinn and the quick look he gave someone on the other side of the camera.

For some reason the hair on the back of Jensen’s neck started to stand up. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and took a seat on the couch next to Pooch. His eyes never leaving the screen.

“ _My question to you Ms. Andrews, or is it Ms. Clay?_ ”

“ _No. It’s Quinn Andrews. It’s right there on the book that he’s holding._ ” she smiled sweetly at her and got a cold look in return.

“ _What makes you qualified to write children’s books Ms. Andrews?_ ”

Quinn sat up a little straighter and tucked some hair behind her ear. Jensen could tell that she was shook up a bit but she was keeping her composure. Even watching her on tv he could still read her like a book.

“ _Qualified? I ask my publisher that everyday!_ ” she smiled while she made a self deprecating joke and the male anchor gave a nervous laugh.

“ _I have been writing since I was about 11 years old, shortly after my parents died. I’ve been a published author since I was a teenager and I’ve been writing children’s books for maybe… Oh gosh..maybe 8 years now.”_

_“I’m sorry maybe I should have been more specific Ms Andrews. What makes you think that you. A divorced mother of two living in sin with her boyfriend. What makes YOU think that you are qualified to influence the minds of all these young impressionable readers?”_

“Come on kids. Let’s go into the boys room and play.” Annie got up from the couch and collected the kids. She could sense that where this was going and didn’t want the boys to witness any ugliness.

“But I wanna watch Mommy!” Cooper protested from his Uncle Clay’s lap.

“NOW Cooper.” Jensen was a little louder then he had intended to be. Cooper followed Annie and the other kids down the hall and he focused his attention back to the screen. What the fuck was happening?

“Annie please keep them in there.” Clay requested calmly from the back of the room. She nodded to him and to her distraught brother and lead all three kids down the hall.

 _“I think that maybe we should talk about the book, shall we?_ ” the male anchor was trying to take back control of the interview, but this female anchor wasn’t finished.

_“Who is 'Jake’ Ms. Andrews?”_

Quinn took a deep steadying breath but before she could answer she was hammered with another question that sounded like an accusation.

_“In the inscription it says 'To Jake. Thank you for being the Duke to my Daisy’ I thought that you drew inspiration from your 'dogs’?”_

_“Yes. I did say that, because it’s true. I have a Boston Terrier named Duke and a French Bulldog named Daisy. One can draw artistic inspiration from numerous places. Jake is my boyfriend. I don’t see how my personal relationship has anything to do with-”_

_“You have two children do you not? Cooper and Jackson? Where are they while you gallivant all over the country peddling this book?”_

_“I can assure you that my children are well cared for. Do you have children ma'am?”_ she added without missing a beat  
Quinn was taken off guard but Jensen could see that she was getting ready to fight back. No one messes with his little badass. His jaw clenched, he had no idea what was happening but this lady brought the kids into it and he was pissed.

_“Yes I do. I have 5 children.”_

_“And where are they right now? Are they with you?”_ in a snarky move Quinn glanced around the studio. “ _No? Looks like we are both working women, I would never assume that you were less of a devoted mother because you had a job to go to.”_

“Yeah! Tell her Q!” Jolene was cheering at the screen.

 _“And this Jake?”_ the anchor looked like she was trying to recover from a gut punch. _“What does he do for a living?”_

 _“He is in the military. The Duke character in the book was partially based off of him.”_ Quinn was trying to bring the focus of the interview back to the book where it belonged. She was a pro and turned her body to face the male anchor.

Why weren’t they cutting to commercial? Something was wrong. This interview was a shit show. Jensen started chewing on his bottom lip. He looked over at Clay who was now at the back of the room on his phone.

 _“Duke! Well he’s my sons favorite._ ” the male anchor interjected with a fake air of cheerful levity. _“All the wise cracks and shenanigans.”_

_“Yes. That’s what Daisy finds so appealing about him. They become close friends and she learns how to open her heart.”_

_“The military is a dangerous profession, don’t you think?”_ she interrupted with a sneer. “ _With the potential for violence. Is this is who you trust with your children?”_

Pooch and Jensen both stood up in unison completely enraged and insulted. Jensen looked over at Clay and he was still calmly talking on his phone.

_“Are you suggesting that the brave men and woman serving in the military shouldn’t be parents or step parents? I’m shocked. I never would have agreed to this interview if that was the official opinion of this station?”_

The woman was flabbergasted. She had no idea what she was in for. Quinn was going to rip her heart out on on live tv.

_“Of course not..I …I was…”_

_“Further more. Families come in all different shapes and sizes. Love is all that matters and I write for every child no matter what their family may look like, with no judgements. To imply that I am 'living in sin’ is insulting. Not only to me but to your viewers who may be happily committed but who chose not to get married.”_

_“A very impassioned response.”_ the nerve of this woman. She seemed to be shaking off Quinn’s answer and was gearing up for a new attack. _“I think that parents should know what kind of a woman you are before they go and spend their hard earned money on your book. ”_

 _“Judith!”_ the male anchor was red faced and embarrassed. This was supposed to be a fluffy interview but she as turned it into some kind of bitter ambush.He cleared his throat and tried to cut to commercial. But the producers seemed to refuse him.

“What the fuck is going on!” Jensen ran his hands through his hair and felt so helpless.

_“I understand that you were hospitalized a few months ago. A head injury that you sustained in a 'bar fight’ Are those the values that parents can expect to find in your children’s books?"_

Jensen was going to be sick. Quinn wasn’t IN a fucking bar fight. They were on their first date when one broke out. She got hurt and spent the majority of the night with him in the hospital. It didn’t happen a few months ago, it happened nearly a year ago. He still had nightmares about it. How does that witch know about that?

“Cougar get her out of there! NOW!” he heard Clay give the order behind him.

Jensen spun around to confront Clay and get some much needed answers but he heard Quinn’s voice and on impulse turned back to watch. He couldn’t be with her, watching her was the only way he could support her.

_“First of all.”_

_“No. This is gone on long enough. Cut Judith’s mic.”_ the male anchor looked disgusted and gave Quinn an apologetic look.

 _“No. Please.”_ she calmly reached out and put her hand on top of the male anchors. _“First of all I would like to know how you read my confidential medical records? And secondly I was in a legal establishment and was the victim of an assault. I’m an adult and did nothing wrong.”_

“Damn Q. You go get 'em!” Pooch fist pumped in the air and slapped Jensen on the back.

_“So let’s recap shall we? During the course of this interview you have insulted single working mothers, the military, and victims of violent crime. You have violated the medical privacy of your guest. Which I shouldn’t have to tell you is very much against the law. Not to mention how rude and unprofessional you have been to your nice colleague here.”_

The station finally cut to commercial. It was as if someone abruptly pulled the plug. No one threw to commercial or teased any upcoming segments.  
Jensen stood there in the middle of his living room completely stunned. No one made a noise. No one even breathed.

“They’re working faster then I thought if they’re already getting the media involved.” Clay’s voice was calm and steady.

“Who’s they?” Jolene stood up and asked him.

“Her ex husband and his mother. They are going to try and get custody of the kids. They are trying to make Quinn look like an unfit parent.”

Jensen felt like he was underwater. He stood there in middle of the living room and stared at the floor. Today was the best day of his life. He finally had his family and now someone was trying to rip the four of them all apart.

“Where’s Cougar?” he asked quietly.

There was only silence. How long has Clay known about this? Why is he just finding this out now?

“Where the fuck is Cougar, Clay?” he shouted with a shaky voice.

“He’s got eyes on Quinn. He’s been tailing her all week.”

**“YOU’RE RUNNING AN OP ON MY FUCKING WIFE!”**

Everyone in the room excused his Freudian slip because in the blink of an eye Jensen saw red and lunged for Clay.

Pooch was quick and managed to grab Jensen around the waist and his shoulder before he was able to reach the target of his rage. The two nearly fell on to the couch. Jensen was shaking. Pooch has never seen him like that before.

“Easy Jensen. This is my family too. I have a plan.”


	6. "The Best Of Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Jensen both deal with the aftermath of her last interview.

 

##  **PART 6: “The Best of Us”**[ **  
**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/149156711618/man-cubs-part-1-part-2-part-3-part-4-part)

“I’m terribly sorry Quinn…I mean Ms. Andrews. I don’t know what to say. She’s new here…” Mike the male anchor who had unwittingly conducting the ambush interview was trying his best to apologize for what just happened.

But Quinn didn’t hear a word he said. She sat in her chair in shock. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins during the hostile interview was wearing off and she could feel her body crashing. She had no idea how long she’d been sitting at the desk.  

Did Cooper and Jackson just see that? Did Jensen? Are they okay? Did that just happen? She wrapped her arms around herself, she felt cold and started to shiver.

People were whizzing past them trying to get ready for the next segment on the other half of the studio. What in the world could follow up the dramatic personal attack she just endured? How were they going to top that kind interrogation? Air a public execution?

She felt her leather jacket being draped around her shoulders. She wasn’t sure what Mallory was saying to her, but her voice sounded soothing and comforting albeit far away.

“QUINN!” Mallory stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders and tried to get her to snap out of her trance.

The tears that were brimming began to fall from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She didn’t want them to see her come apart.

“Ms. Andrews? Are you okay? Would you like some water? Is there someone we can call for you?”

She shook her head and felt her pulse pound in her ears.

“No asshat.” Mallory was seething with anger and pointed her finger directly at him. “You and this station will be hearing from our attorney!”

She was thankful that her friend was there with her to be strong when she couldn’t. She was still reeling and couldn’t focus her thoughts. Someone went into her medical records? How does that even happen? To what ends?

“What happened here to today was disgusting! Disgusting, unethical and completely illegal! You should be ashamed of yourselves!” Mallory was making a huge scene as she berated the news anchor on her behalf.

Mike, flinched and bore the brunt of Mallory’s rage, but it was really the female anchor Judith who was responsible for what happened. She tried to twist and distort everything in her life to make her and Jensen look like horrible people.

Why would anyone want to do that to them? Her heart sank when she came to the only conclusion that made sense. It had to be Ryan and his family.

She looked around the studio trying to find Judith. Maybe she could confront her and get some answers.

That’s when she saw him. He stepped out of the shadows and was trying to blend in and pretend like he belonged there. He was doing a good job but his cowboy hat gave him away.

Cougar.

He caught her gaze and gave her a sympathetic smile and tipped his hat towards her. That simple familiar gesture of his was all it took for her summon her strength and get the hell out of there. Seeing his face gave her purpose and snapped her out of her shock, all she could think of now was getting back home to her family.

She knew he was there to protect her. She wished it was either Jensen or her brother Clay. But Cougar would do. She trusted him. He was her friend but sadly knew that he wouldn’t give her the answers she needed.

“Come on Sweetie.” Mallory ushered her up and wrapped her arm around her. “I’m so sorry Q,” her friend kissed her temple and lead her out of the building. “I’m so so sorry.”

* * *

 

“Cougar. Hold your position…yeah I know. She handled that better then I thought.” the light chuckle in Clays voice made Jensen’s blood boil. “She’s a Clay, that’s for sure. Mallory is going to keep her in her room…thanks again Coug. Maintain your position and wait for further instructions.”

All that “you’re their father now talk” felt like bullshit. Clay was making decisions for his family and leaving him in the dark. He was running a full scale op on his girlfriend. How was he suppose to keep his family safe if he didn’t have all the intel.

For a second Jensen was grateful that Pooch was still holding him back; if he got his hands on his boss he knows he would tear him apart and not hold back. But he needed answers.  

“Is she in danger?” Jensen growled through his teeth. He tried to shake Pooch off but he stood strong and refused to let go.

“Jen-”

“Is. She. In. Fucking. Danger? I swear to fucking god Clay if that asshole gets anywhere near her.” he could barely get his angry words passed his lips without choking up at the thought of her ex husband hurting her again.

He promised her that she would never go through that again, and he meant it. He’d die before he let him touch her again. He shook with rage and has never felt more helpless before in his life.

“They bought her publishing house. The deal went through this morning. I thought we had more time.”

“You say you have a plan Colonel? Well great fucking plan!” Pooch tighten his grip on his friend. “You leave me here all week like a sitting fucking duck! I don’t even know that someone is trying to fuck with _MY_ family!” he strained against Pooch and tried to shake him off again.

“Come on man. Calm down!” Pooches voice was stern but his eyes were pleading with both of them to stop.

He could barely breath, he wasn’t sure if his friend was the one crushing his lungs or if the blind fear he had for Quinn was taking his breath away.

“You needed to have plausible deniability. You’re a father now Jensen. Act like it. Let me do the dirty work. Plan B is a safe house out of the country that can’t to traced back to you. All of the arrangements have been made. I needed time. We can’t have Quinn blowing up and showing our cards.” Clay took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I really thought we had more time.”

Clay looked apologetic but was way too calm. His confidence was making him more furious and added to his frustration. Live in hiding? That was his great plan? That was suppose to make him feel better?

“She’s has a meeting tonight. Did you know that? Is it with them? Lemme go Pooch!” he tried to pull free again.

“Fuckin’ Relax then!”

“Look, I’ll be there by then. I have Roque trailing the mother in law. Her ex is in the wind, he lost him. I sent Cougar to watch over Quinn and Mallory as soon as they made a move. I did some digging and the mother has been shopping for a family lawyer. I put two and two together.”

Now his anger wasn’t just focused on Quinn’s older brother but Roque and Cougar too. He felt like he was being torn in half.

“What’s going on Jake? The kids are playing but they can still hear you guys.” Annie entered the room and cautiously approached her brother. Pooch finally let him go, but watched him like a hawk.

He took a few deep breaths and tried calmed down when she reminded him of the kids. He grew up with screaming, violence, and fear. That kind of turmoil was the last thing he wanted his kids to experience.

He shuddered and remembered that Quinn had offered to take the boys with her on her trip. He was so grateful that they were playing with his niece right now and were out of harms way.

“I need you to look after the boys tonight. Can you?” he sniffed loudly and hastily wiped the tears from his eyes “Please. Annie?”

He ignored Clay shaking his head and the looks of warning that were passed between him and Pooch.

“Of course. I’ll stay here with Lyssa we’ll have a sleep over.” Quinn and the boys were her family now too, she was more then willing to help where ever she could. “What’s going on?”

“I gotta get to Quinn.” his voice was full of fear and panic and Annie picked up on all of it. He took his phone out of his pocket and tried to call her, when it went straight to voicemail he cursed through his teeth.

“Fuck!”

The news program that tried to destroy Quinn on came back on the air. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the television.

Jensen’s heart sank. Quinn was gone. He wanted so badly to see her face.  

“ _I would like to extend our sincerest apologizes for the events that took place before the break. Our station vehemently supports the brave men and women serving in our armed forces, single parents, and all victims of violence crime. The views expressed by our anchor Judith Campbell do not reflect the views of the station. Her actions were distasteful and uncalled for. We apologize to Ms. Andrews, her family and of course you the viewer.”_

“Shit! Where the fuck is she?” Jensen gave Clay a cold stare and pulled his phone out again and let it ring.

He should be there with her right now. Not freaking out in his living room. Please pick up. Please pick he chanted silently in his head over and over again.

Pooch stood between his two friends watchful and ready in case either one did something that they would regret.  

“Hey you’ve reached Quinn. I’m not able to take your call right now- ’ _because she’s way too cool for ya! Ha ha gotcha QBall!’_ ”

He loved the fact that she had actually used the outgoing message he tried to mess up for her when she got her new phone. She was so cool, and it made him ache for her more. He can’t let anything happen to her.

“BUUUT if you leave your name and number, me and chatty over here will try and get back ta ya!”

“Please. Baby. FUCK!” he took a deep breath and tried to stop screaming into the phone. Now is not the time for her to forget to charge her phone.

The happy sound of her voice was still dancing in his head from her outgoing message. It calmed him and gave him strength. No one was going to take their kids away from them he said to himself with resolve.

“I need to talk to you. We saw the -  We’re gunna to fight back baby. Cougar is there, that asshole isn’t gunna lay a fuckin’ finger on you. Turn your damn phone on…Please be okay, be safe, be careful…” he felt his sisters hand rubbing his back and tried not to break down and cry. “… I’m coming.”

He paused for a moment and took a deep trembling breath

“I love you Quinn.” he looked Clay in the eye and squared his shoulders.

“Team Jensen Baby.” he gained a small amount of satisfaction watching him wince slightly at his words.

“We’ll keep trying her okay.” Jolene nodded to Annie and they both pulled out their phones.

“Jake. She’s a tough girl. She’s smart and can think on her feet. Remember that okay.” Annie was worried about her brother. She’s never seen him so afraid, not since they were kids.  

But Jensen wasn’t finished yet. Clay wasn’t the only person that had betrayed him. He quickly made another call. This time it his call didn’t go to voicemail.

“Do you have eyes on your target?” Jensen bitterly snarled through his teeth into the phone.

“Affirmative.”

“Is the target secure?”

“Affirmative.”

“Is she…” his breath caught in his throat. “Is she okay Coug?”

“She is trying not to cry. She’s in shock.”

“Lemme talk to her.”

There was a moment or two of silence. Cougar doesn’t take orders from him, but he was his friend. He was his brother. He could tell that Cougar was considering it. If their roles were reversed Jensen would like to think that he would break protocol and to help anyone of his friends. Wouldn’t he?

“Cougar stay in position.” Clay called out a his sharp formal authoritative voice.

If looks could kill Clay would have been killed by everyone in the room.

Jensen spun around and stood toe to toe with his superior officer. How could Clay keep her from him at a time like this?

“Let her see you Coug.” he looked Clay in the eye and was speaking more to him then he was to his friend on the phone “….Please. She’s gotta be freaking out. Tell her I’m coming for her. Quinn is not a fucking target, she’s one of us for christ sake. ”

Clay’s expression softened and he leaned in so that his voice would be heard through Jensen’s phone. “Be discrete Cougar.”

“Coug. Don’t let that asshole anywhere near her. Do you hear me? You take him out if he even comes within 50 feet of her.”

“She is the best of us. I promise, she is in good hands.”

Jensen closed his eyes and turned off his phone. Cougar was his brother. He had to trust that he could keep her safe until he got there.

Now it was time to fight back.

“Okay Clay. What’s Plan A?”

“Get your laptop. Let’s gear up.”

* * *

 

Quinn held Mallory’s hand and sat in silence in the back seat of their chauffeured town car. Quinn tried to pull herself together but tears fell down her cheeks as she looked out the window. It was foolish but she wished more then anything that the fancy car was taking her to Jensen and her kids, not another dumb fancy hotel.

She has never been this homesick in her life. Jensen and the boys were her home, they were her heart.

Jensen must be freaking out. She felt so ashamed of herself for being so stupid. It was her fault for bringing all this drama into his life.

She worked so hard to avoid this life. She honestly believed she was free. That her kids were free.

Mallory pulled her head onto her shoulder when she started to sob.

“It’s them. It has to be them.”

“I know Q. I’m so sorry. I spoke to Clay, he wants us to wait for him at the hotel.”

“My meeting? Should I call my lawyer? Get him to look at getting me out of my contract?”

“I dunno. Let’s see what happens. Clay should be here before then.”

“Jensen?”

“I dunno Sweetie. We can call him when we get back to the room.”

All of Quinn fears and suspicions were being recognized. There was no way that some newbie anchor would go to such lengths to try and destroy her character on live TV. The last time that she had been humiliated like that was on her wedding day by new mother in law, Catherine Andrews.

She didn’t bother phoning Charlie, her agent. She wanted to scream at him. But; of course; her phone was dead. She could hear Jensen’s voice was in her head reminding her to charge it, and teasing her when she always inevitably forgot.

Her heart ached, she didn’t deserve Jensen. She had to figure out what she was going to tell him. Maybe not being able to call him was a blessing.

It was obvious now that her literary agent had been dodging her calls for the better half of the week. His betrayal was painful because she considered Charlie a dear close friend. She was in his wedding party when he married his husband Zach last spring. She had no doubt that her ex in laws had used their money and influence to silence him.  

Charlie was set to attend their dinner meeting later that night. That’s if he had the nerve to show his face. As deceived as she felt she knew first hand how impossible it can be to oppose the Andrews family. She tried not to hate him and gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She connected the dots on her own. C&A Industries went ahead and bought her publishing house. They were a powerful family. They had connections, a long reach, and were never afraid to play dirty.

When she met Ryan he was trying his best to run away from them. He always said that’s what he loved the most about her was that she would never truly be one of them. At the time she was hurt by that statement. Now that she sees them for the monsters they are, she wears it as a badge of honor.

But why now? Her and Ryan have been divorced for nearly five years. He signed away all of his parental rights to Cooper and Jackson. She hasn’t spoken a word to him since the night he attacked her when she was eight months pregnant with Jack.

She had a feeling that she was going to find out what he wanted soon enough. The looming threat of having to deal with those people again made her tummy hurt. She suspected that her final meeting to mark the end of her book tour wasn’t just going to wrap up the tour but potentially wrap up her career as well.

She did her best to put her game face on and dried her tears and brushed out her hair with her hands before they made their way through the hotel lobby. She looked around for Cougar, she couldn’t see him but trusted that he was nearby.

The doors to their elevator opened and they were met with a shock. An elderly couple were passionately kissing and making out against the elevator wall. They were completely unaware that they were no longer alone.

“Oh dear.”

When their presence was made known they jumped apart with a loud laugh.  

The older lady blushed and smoothed out her dress. Her gentleman counterpart gave the girls a tight embarrassed smile and nodded in their directions.

“We’re so very sorry.” the woman apologized.

“No. No don’t be sorry.” Quinn gave them a understanding smile. She was amused by situation they were in. It broke some of the pain in her chest.

Seeing a couple their age so head over heels in love gave her hope for the future. She’s had some experience with elevators and understood their appeal.

“Oh Sal. I think we missed our floor.” the sweet older lady giggled.

“It was worth it Eddie.” Sal winked at her and she blushed a darker shade of red.

Mallory pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

“Which floor is yours?” Quinn offered as she pressed the button for her floor and gave her friend a playful little poke with her elbow.

She swallowed hard and was grateful that she was able to keep her tears at bay. Her emotions were so raw, she hasn’t felt this fragile in a very long time. It was like she was made of glass and could break at any moment. But this couple seemed so happy. She tried to keep it together and not rain on their parade.

She couldn’t explain it but being around this couple made her feel a little bit more like herself. The love that they had for each other filled the elevator like a bright sunshine, it took her mere seconds to feel it. They looked at each other with such love, it was enough to make her feel warmer and take her mind of her troubles, if only for a moment or two.

“Looks like we’re on the same floor.” Sal smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He rocked from his toes to his heels. He seemed to hum with an excited youthful energy. She couldn’t help but smile and think that she was looking at an older version of her boyfriend. She could see Jensen’s smiling face in her minds eye, she needed him now badly.

Funny how she spent years alone raising her kids and keeping everything together by herself. Now that she’s jumped in with both feet and let herself fall in love she relies on Jensen for strength and support. The two of them were a team.

Team Jensen.

Her heart swelled remembering her new nickname for their little family. They were a family now. Ever since her parents died, that is all she’s ever wanted. A family of her own. It was happening right now.

She felt new tears starting to brim her eyes and tried to blink them away. She missed a giant milestone in her children’s lives. She told herself that there would be many more to look forward to. They were going to have a lifetime together. But missing the boys call Jensen daddy for the first time still squeezed at her heart.

Mallory could sense the struggle taking place in her best friends mind and discreetly took her hand.    

“We’ll try and keep it down tonight. But no promises.” he gave his wife a sly smile and a quick wink.

“Sal!” Eddie admonished him and playfully smacked  his arm.

“Damn it woman, you know how loud you get. We’re 60, we ain’t dead!” he teased and pinched her bum making her jump.

“I’m terrible sorry my dears. He’s just terrible!” she giggled and looked over at him like he hung the moon.

Mallory and Quinn looked at each other and smiled. These two were adorable.

“He reminds me of my boyfriend actually.” Quinn confessed with a small chuckle.

“Oh my dear girl. I’m so sorry. Run while you can!” Eddie joked and placed her hand over her heart pretending to feel sorry for her.

The four laughed at her dry humor while the doors opened to their floor.

“Whadda say we take this elevator for another spin Mrs. Elliot?”

“Sal! Not in front of -”

“Sorry girls. It’s our 40th wedding anniversary this weekend.” Sal beamed proudly and kissed his wife’s temple. “and she’s as beautiful today as the day I swept her off her feet! Sal Elliot.” he reached out to shake Quinn’s hand.

“Quinn Andrews.” she leaned forward and shook his hand. “Congratulations to you both. This is my friend Mallory.”

“I’m Edith but my friends call me Eddie. Oh my dear darling girl. Why do you look so sad? Did that boyfriend of yours make you cry?”

She felt Mallory start to rub her back when her lip began to tremble.

Eddie took a motherly approach and ushered her into the hallway as soon as the door opened on their floor. She sat her down on a plush fancy loveseat that was surely just meant for show and gave her her complete attention.

“No Ma'am. He never makes me cry. Not sad tears anyway.”

“Oh I’m glad to hear it. Such a pretty young thing. You look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” her voice was warm and soothing.

“I’ve had a hard day…” the old woman looked at her with such loving concern she found it easy to confide in her.

“I’m so homesick.” she took a deep breath and tried clear her throat. “…I really miss my kids and I missed out on something really important.” her voice broke and fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Oh my!”

“I know all about that Sweetheart.” Sal’s warm rich voice was full of sympathy. He looked down at his wife with a wistful nostalgia in his eyes. “I was in the marines for 15 years. I know all about missing your family and not being there when it matters.”

“My boyfriend is in the military. Special forces.”  she smiled sweetly at him as he handed her a white old school handkerchief. “Now you really do remind me of him.”

He puffed out a little laugh in acknowledgment.

“I hope you get to see your children soon my dear. Children are naturally resilient and forgiving.” Eddie took her hand and squeezed it. It was warm and soft and instantly made her feel better.

She has only known this woman for a few minutes but she already felt so close to her. For a second she wished that she could introduce her to Jensen and the boys.

“We’re due back tomorrow.” Mallory informed them. “We should get to our room. I have a feeling we’re going to have some phone calls to return before your last meeting.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” she used his handkerchief to wipe away her tears and he motioned for her to keep it when she went to return it.

“Don’t be sorry my dear. If you need anything. Anything at all we’re in room 289. Just down the hall. If you don’t mind me saying, you remind me so much of my late daughter.” Eddie voice was warm and kind but close to breaking.

Sal rested his hand on his wife’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry for you loss.” Mallory and Quinn said at the same time.

Quinn felt so foolish for breaking down. Her children were alive and well, she had so many things to be grateful for. Worrying about her career was silly.

“It was a long time ago. You look a lot like her with your big blue eyes and long dark hair. We’re off to New Hampshire this week to visit our grandson. He’s starting college in the fall.” she looked at her and had nothing but love in her eyes. Quinn was touched by her glow.

“We’re from New Hampshire too. Small world.” Mallory and Sal smiled at each other and started talking about local attractions. The two of them had an easy rapport with each other and soon forgot about the two women on the couch.

“Thank you for being so kind. After today…” she swallowed hard. “After today it truly means the world  to me.”

“Oh dearie. You are very welcome. Maybe our paths with cross again?”

“I wouldn’t hate that,” Quinn sniffed and smiled as her eyes filled with new tears. She was sad that she had to say goodbye. She tried to downplay her feelings and told herself that she was just emotional.

After her grandmother Rosalie died she has always longed for a connection like this. She missed her grandmother everyday. A cold chill ran down her spine when she remembered how hopeful she was that she could find a motherly connection with Ryan’s mother. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

She had to get to a phone and call Jensen, he must be loosing his mind.

“Enjoy your wedding anniversary.”

“Thanks kid.” Sal helped his wife up off the couch and after a quick warm hug and a goodbye kiss on the cheek they they headed off to their room.

Quinn took a moment to watch them walk down the hallway together. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the small sounds of their laughter were in the air.

“They’re the goal aren’t they?” Mallory said with admiration in her voice.

“Yes they are.” She hoped that one day that would be her and Jensen.  

They entered their suite and Quinn ran to her bag and rummaged through it looking for her charger.

Mallory watched her and nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

There was a knock on there door that startled them both. Quinn was so wound up that she gasped and placed her hand on her racing heart. She cursed herself for being so jumpy. She hated the idea that Ryan and her past continue to effect her life and her actions.

Mallory opened the door cautiously and found a giant bouquet of red roses at her eye level. Neither of the girls could make out the face of the man standing behind them.  There must have been at least four dozen, if not more.  

“Delivery for Ms. Andrews.”

“Yes thank you, you can put them over there.” Mallory answered for her and motioned to the desk in the back of the room. He was followed by a second man carrying a bottle of champagne and a metal ice bucket.

Quinn’s heart sank. She knew that this time they weren’t from Jensen.

She solemnly walked over to the desk and fished out the card from the ostentatious flower arrangement.

“ _Drink up and toast to another successful C &A venture. I am very much looking forward to our meeting tonight and catching up with the mother of my grandchildren and discussing our future. C. Andrews.” _

“Fuck this. I’m outta here.”

“Quinn.”

“No. I escaped them once. I’ll do it again. What the fuck do they even want? Does she really think I’m going to work for her?”

“Clay wants you to stay put.” Mallory tried to hush her friend, they weren’t alone after all.

“I’m so close to home. In a few hours I can be-” the smell of the flowers was starting to make her sick. She cleared her throat, squared her shoulders and faced the men re arranging her desk. “Excuse me? Could you please do me a favor?”

“Yes. Of course ma'am”

“On your way out, could you deliver these to my friends in room 289. Mr and Mrs. Elliot. It’s their 40th wedding anniversary.” she tried to fake a smile and keep her lunch down.

She almost considered keeping the expensive bottle of Cristal and drinking away her sorrows. But she remembered how kind and thoughtful the Elliot’s were to her just moments ago. She decided to take her ex mother in laws bitter gifts and put them to good use.

“Yes ma'am. Anything else I can do for you?”

“No that’s all. Thank you.” Mallory had her wallet out and handed him his tip.

“I gotta call J. I’m so sorry for all the drama Mallory. You were so awesome to come on this trip with me, you don’t need to deal with all this crap.” she plugged in her phone and waited for it to charge.

“Quinn. I’m not suppose to say anything…fuck. But I’m really so sorry.”

“You have been apologizing since we left the news station. Why?”

Mallory looked so guilty, she couldn’t look her in the eye. The hairs on the back of Quinn’s neck started to stand up.

“What do you mean ’ _you aren’t suppose to say_ ‘”

“I knew. I knew they were coming for you. I’m sorry. I knew since Portland.”

“What the fuck Mallory!”

“I’m a shitty friend. Maybe if I had said something that bitch couldn’t have ambushed you like that today. I should have…”

“YES! Yes you should have! You should have told me! I would have gone _home!_ Is that why you’ve seemed so off this whole time? You’ve been hiding shit from me? When are they? Why are they? How do you know for sure?”

Quinn’s head was spinning. She was looking for answers and had no idea that they could have been found with her best friend all along. Up was down and down was up. She had so many questions that they were spilling out of her in half sentences. She was asking them so quickly she was forgetting to breath.

“Stop. Please. Sit down before you pass out.”

Mallory saw how devastated she was and felt partly responsible. Clay needed to put his plan together and keeping Quinn in the dark was important in order to buy him time.

“I don’t know all of it. I don’t know what their end game is. Those flowers in Portland, there was a card.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Mallory handed her a small card she had tucked inside her wallet. “Why would I think that Jake would send me roses? He’s only ever bought me daisies.”

“I called Clay after I found it on the floor.”

“God damnit Mallory I asked you not-”

“Look, he’s my boyfriend and my best friends brother. I’m in a sucky situation. Just read the card.”

She took a deep breath and flipped the small white card over.

“ _Congrats on the start of your book tour. Looking forward to seeing you in NY. We have a lot to talk about as we embark on our new future together. Catherine Andrews. CEO.”_

“Fuck her. There is no 'new future together’. I’ll ride out the end of my contract or even retire if I have to. She wants my career she can have it.”

Her phone started to light up on the desk. It had enough power for her to start checking her messages. She had 25 text messages and 6 voicemails.

Everyone was worried about her. Jolene, Annie, her brother, even Pooched tried to get through to her. She felt ashamed and embarrassed to be the center of everyone’s concern.

She scrolled through and a name caught her eye. It was Alyssa, Jensen’s eight year old niece. She just got a cell phone for her birthday. Quinn and Jensen were the people she texted the most other then her parents

 **Alyssa:** Auntie Q?

 **Alyssa:** Auntie Q, I’m scared. Everyone is yelling at your place.

 **Alyssa:** I’m trying to play with Coop and Jack but they r scared 2. They want you 2 come home.

Quinn felt nauseous and thought she was going to be sick. Then her whole world stopped.

 **Alyssa:** they are saying that bad people want to take my cousins away. Please don’t let them. I love them. Jack is crying. Uncle Jake is yelling.

 **Alyssa:** Please come home.

She ran to the bathroom just in time and threw up in the toilet with half a second to spare.

“Quinn!!” Mallory called out to her in a panic and ran in behind her and held her hair back.

“They don’t give a shit about me or my contract.” she curled up into a ball on the cold tile floor. Mallory dropped to her knees and held her friend close while she sobbed. “I’m so stupid. They want to take my kids.”

Mallory picked her phone off the bathroom floor and read her nieces texts.

“Fuck…here. Here, this one’s from Jake.”

Quinn pressed the phone to her ear and listened to Jensen screaming at her in the recorded message. He sounded so scared.

He told her that Cougar was there to protect her from Ryan.

He told her that they were going to fight and that he loved her and he was on his way.

But the words that gave her the strength to get off the floor were, “ _‘Team Jensen Baby.’_ ”

* * *


	7. "Whole Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Clay say goodbye to Cooper and Jackson. Quinn reunites with some old friends.

 

##  **Jensen's Man Cubs: PART 7 “Whole Again”**

“We’re going to fight.” that’s what Jensen said to her in his voicemail and she believed him.

Damn straight they were going to fight. Who the fuck did these people think they were? They had no right to her children.

Mallory was already in the other room on the phone with her father. Mr. Lopez was one of the most a prominent property lawyers on the east coast.

Even though he hasn’t spoken to his daughter in 2 years, he was on board and trying to use his connections to find them the best family attorney money could buy. This wasn’t going to be cheap, but there was no way that Quinn was going to roll over and play dead.

Jensen was going to be there soon. She kept telling herself that over and over again.

But even if she had to do this all by herself, Ryan and his family were going to find out that they were messing with the wrong Mama Bear.

She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. Fuck this lady like attire.

She bunched up the dress she had on for her interview and threw it violently into her bag. She changed into her jeans, an oversized t-shirt and her favorite sneakers. If she was going to war she was going to wear her own uniform.

“Annie?” Quinn tried to balance her cell phone on her shoulder as she packed up the rest of her stuff.

“ _QUINN!_ Honey you scared the SHIT out of us! Are you okay?”

The pain and worry in Annie’s voice broke her heart and made her relive everything she had just gone through. She took a deep breath and refused to break down.

“I’m good, I got your messages. Where’s Jensen?”

“He left already. He should at your door in about an hour…well?… the way that they all torn out of here awhile I ago I’m guess maybe less then that.”

“The boys? Alyssa? She texted me. They heard all the yelling. Are they okay?”

“Jake said goodbye to them. They were really upset but whatever he said to them seemed to cheer them up.”

“Yeah he’s pretty good at that.” she couldn’t help but smile a little, he always knew how to make the boys feel better. Her too for that matter. “Can I talk to them?”

“Sure. _‘Coop! Coop it’s your mom, she wants to talk to you'”_

She could hear her oldest son calling for her in the background before he reached the phone. Her whole body ached to hold him. Fresh tears started to form in her eyes.

“Mommy! Are you okay?”

Of course those would be the first words out of his mouth. He was always her little protector.

“Yes! Oh yes baby, I’m fine.” she tried to sound as cheerful as she could,  her brave boy sounded so worried.  “Don’t worry about me Sweetheart. You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice big guy.”

“Daddy told me he was going to bring you home.”

Hearing her son freely call Jensen Daddy pulled at her heart strings in a way that she’s never felt before. It felt so right. She could only imagine how it made Jensen feel.  

“Yes. Yes he is. I’ll be home before you know it. I love you so much.” her voice started to break, and she tried to swallow down a sob. “Everything is going to be okay Sweetheart. Is your brother okay? How is Alyssa?”

“Ya. Jack is okay now. He’s playing with Lyssa and Aunt Annie now. Daddy said he was sorry for yelling and that he was always going to be our Daddy no matter what happened. Uncle Clay told us to be brave and that we were always gunna be a family.”

“They’re both very right. Were you scared Coop?” there was something in his voice that worried her.

“Ummm a little. I’m trying to be brave..but…but Mommy? You said if grown ups were talking and I had questions….

He sounded more introspective then usual. Cooper was her little over thinker. She made a mental note to take him out somewhere when she got back home so he could unload and openly tell her everything that was on his mind. He needed those little chats from time to time. Come to think of it, so did she.

“What is it Sweetie? You know you can talk to me about anything.” she stopped pacing the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Mommy? The Daddy that put me in your tummy?…is he?…is he a bad guy? If he’s a bad guy does that mean that I’m a bad guy too?”

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes and felt waves and waves of sadness wash over her. She knew this day would come but she’s still wasn’t ready for it. She wished she could have spared him these terrible thoughts.

Before Jensen, she always tried to be everything to them, their mom and their dad. Her kids already knew that Ryan didn’t want to be their father. That he really didn’t want to be _anyone’s_ father.  She never wanted to scare them with the gruesome details of how he got high and drunk and attacked her when she was pregnant with Jackson.

She has always tried to be honest and impartial, but also age appropriate. It was like walking a high wire. She wasn’t sure what they had overheard between Jensen and her brother. Their hatred for Ryan ran deep. Not that hers didn’t, she just tried harder to shield her kids from it.

“No Cooper. Listen to me. You are whoever you want to be. Whoever you _try_ to be. You don’t have to be like me or like him.” her hands started shaking. She’s never wanted to hold her child more in his whole life. “You and your brother are my favorite people on this planet. I know your heart. You could never be a bad guy. Okay?”

“Okay.”    

“I don’t think that the daddy that put you in my tummy is a bad guy. Not like in your cartoons and comic books. In real life people aren’t like that. He did a very very bad thing a long time ago. Daddy is worried that he might do it again.”

“Will he?”

“No Coop. I won’t let that happen. Neither will Daddy or Uncle Clay. Uncle Cougar is already here with me and Auntie Mallory. You have nothing to worry about Sweetheart. I promise I’ll be home soon and I will explain everything to you. Be brave like Uncle Clay said okay.”

“I will Mommy. I’ll take care of Jack and Alyssa too.”

He sounded so old. It broke her heart.

She spoke to Jackson for a few minutes. He sounded in good spirits, even though he missed her and wanted her to come home.  

He spent most of the time on the phone telling her about the fort they had built in their bedroom, but he was anxious to get back to the board game he was playing with Annie. Before he ran away to play he begged her from permission to sleep in “Fort Petunia” with Jensen’s night vision goggles.

Apparently they had to defend their new fort from “Duke the Destroyer” and he was super sneaky at night.

Eddie was right, four year old’s were amazingly resilient creatures she mused to herself. Or it could just be Jackson. His open heart always inspired her.

That left Alyssa.

“Auntie Q!”

“Hey Sweetie.”

“Can I use your nail polish?”

Quinn burst out laughing. After everything that has happened that day it felt good. Nail polish is an important issue if your an eight year old girl.

“Absolutely Sweetheart!”

“Really! Even the glittery ones?”

“Of course, just ask your mom first. I bought you a pink glittery one that matches our soccer jerseys. If you look in my bathroom there’s little toe separators in the bottom drawer.”

“Can I paint Daisy’s nails too?”

“If she’ll let you you’re more then welcome to try!”

She was still smiling at her youthful humor. She started to feel like maybe everything was going to be okay. She was so proud of the life that her and Jensen had built together.

It reminded her of what was important. She wanted Jensen’s niece playing with her kids and raiding her nail polish collection. It reminded her of what she was going to fight like hell to keep.

“Auntie Q?”

“Yes my love.”

“Can you come home soon?”

Shit. Quinn could hear her sniffle and her little voice break. She should have known that she was trying to play around and make jokes to cover how she was truly feeling. She was a Jensen after all.  

“I’m so sorry you were freaked out. I’ll be home very very soon, I promise. Everything…I mean it Alyssa. _Everything_ is going to be okay. Do you believe me?”

“Yes. Uncle Jake told me that too.”

“Then it must be true then huh?”

“Can I still give Daisy a makeover?”

“Ha!” a big smile stretched across Quinn’s face and she wiped away the stray tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. “Yessss! And take pictures please!…  oh and make sure you get her good side!”

“I love you Auntie Q.”

“You have no idea how much I love you back Sweetie!”  

She heard a commotion coming from the living area of their hotel suite. Mallory was yelling at someone.

“Lyssa. I have to go. Look after the boys for me okay. They look up to you.”

“I’m on it Auntie Q!” she sounded much more like her cute boisterous self.

Quinn said her goodbyes and tried to cover the phone so her niece couldn’t hear the drama unfolding on the other end of the suite.

“No asshole! Do you really think you have a JOB anymore!” Mallory was seething. Quinn shuttered and hoped that she was never on the receiving end of her wrath.

“Mal what’s going on?” she turned the corner and saw her agent Charlie hiding behind the tall cellophane wrapping of a ridiculously large fruit basket.

“YOU!” Quinn pointed her finger in his direction and took three long forceful strides towards the door. She had so much pent up emotion and it was all being channeled forwards her old friend.

“Something wrong with your phone Charlie?” she sarcastically spit her words at him.

He dropped his shoulders in defeat and sighed loudly.

Mallory took a step away from the doorway but held the door open while Quinn stared down her agent with her arms crossed over her chest. How could he not have her back? She was so hurt and angry she it felt good to unleash a little of it.

“How are you doing Charlie? Any work related news you think I should know about? _Old friend_.” she was furious and didn’t wait for his answer.  

“Me? Well my career and my family are being threatened but an evil she devil swamp monster bitch dressed in Chanel. Oh! And on top of that I might be in the market for a new fucking agent.” he turned a bright shade of red and hung his head. Quinn felt bad for a second but she didn’t let it stop her.

“Do you happen to know any loyal trustworthy people I should start interviewing? Any that you could recommend?”

“Q…” he cleared his throat and started to explain himself when his husband Zach pushed passed them and made his way inside their hotel room without a care in the world.

“The fruit basket was his idea. But I knew the best way to say _'sorry for being a shitty friend’_ was alcohol. Good. Expensive. Top shelf alcohol.” Zach gave her his famous bright smile that made both men and women fall all over themselves, and handed her a very expensive bottle of Patron.

“Points for tequila I guess.”

Zach kissed her cheek, then Mallory’s and sat down on the sofa and made himself at home. Quinn then set her sights on a very nervous Charlie still standing in the doorway.

“What the shit Charlie?”

They’ve known each other for years. She cared about him, they were friends.

The two of them were out celebrating her birthday the night that he met Zach. Mallory always warned her not to mix friendships with business, but Charlie was the best literary agent she could have hoped for. She couldn’t help that they also got along so well.

They all laugh about it now but Charlie thought that Zach had to be hooker or something. He couldn’t believe that a man like Zach would be interested in him.

There was an obvious age difference between them, and while Charlie wasn’t unattractive Zach, looked like just stepped off a billboard. But she could see the way that Zach looked at him and it was clear to her that he was attracted to him.

After a few drinks she twisted his arm and convinced him to talk to him.

Charlie and her always had that in common. They never thought they were good enough for anyone. Before Jensen the idea that someone would want her (a single divorced mother) was laughable to her.

For years they had a great working relationship. They _did,_ until this past week when he didn’t let her know that her publishing house was sold to her ex husbands family.

Your friends can always hurt you more then your enemies. Their betrayals cuts deeper.

“Can I explain?”

“Please do.” Mallory ushered him in and he took a seat beside his husband. “this should be good.”

It actually was.

————————————————————————–

Turns out that Clay’s “Plan A” was leverage and fortunately for them he had some.  Jensen sat in Quinn’s dinning room with Clay and Pooch and listened to Clay’s plan.

The more he listened to his boss brief him on the intel he had, the more Jensen found it hard to keep his cool.

Pooch was still uneasy and watched the two men carefully, worried that another fight could break out in a moments notice.

Turns out Clay had been pretty busy these last few days. Explains why he only checked in on him and the boys once this week and why he was more then willing to let him take time off work at the end of the day to be with the kids.

He was still pissed off at Clay for keeping him in the dark. But the more he learned about the people that they were going up against, the more he was grateful that they had something, _anything_ to fight back with.

On paper, the Andrews family’s resources and political pull felt overwhelming. There was a strong possibility that they had connections with high ranking military brass as well. He was trying not to feel intimidated.

It made him sad to think that Quinn never told him about them before. He had a sick feeling that he only had himself to blame. It’s not like he’s known for keeping his cool whenever the subject of her ex comes up.

But these people were threatening his family. They were his enemy now and he wanted to know everything about them. So far in the few minutes he had to research them he can ascertain that they were powerful and ridiculously loaded.

Paying off an interviewer to ambush Quinn on air seemed like the least they could do. Jensen started to feel sick when he considered the possibility that they could also potentially pay off a family court judge as well.

But there was one thing these people hadn’t taken into account. Him. He was not going to let his family get torn apart by these people. He was ready to fight dirty too.

This wasn’t going to be easy, but there was always “plan b” a safe house out of the country. But a life in hiding wasn’t the life that he wanted for Quinn and the boys. They deserved so much more then then a life of always looking over their shoulder.

The plan was for Clay to take Quinn’s place at her meeting later that night and inform Quinn’s new “bosses” that they had enough dirt on them to make them rethink their position

For the moment, Quinn’s dinning room table was their temporary battle station before they left for the city. They were going to run this like any other mission. Comms, clear sight lines, backup, transport. Everything by the book.

The familiarity of the operations was not helping calm Jensen nerves. There was so much at stake. He didn’t think that he’d be able to breath freely until he had Quinn safely in his arms.

He kept telling himself that Cougar had eyes on her and Mallory. But he knew better then anyone that in the field there are no guarantees and he wasn’t prepared to gamble with his girlfriends safety.

He was on his laptop searching through the files Clay gave him. One was dated March 20th, the day after Jack was born close to five years ago.

Jensen’s heart sank as he opened the file. He must have known already what he was going to find. But how can you prepare yourself for seeing the woman you love battered and bruised like that?

There were about a half dozen pictures in total. They must have been taken in the hospital. He’s seen more then his fair share of terrible shit. But nothing has ever effected him like this. He forced himself to look at every single one.

He almost didn’t recognize her at first. She’s changed so much in the past five years. Her hair was a little different, but that was his Q Ball. Her beautiful face was tear stained and the saddest he’s ever seen it.

Ryan only hit her once in the face. But that was more then enough. Her eye was swollen shut and varies shades of black and purple. Sitting there staring at his laptop he felt like he was going through it with her. He winced and felt like his heart was being torn from his chest.

It dawned on him that even after all the trauma she was still the silly, happy, loving woman he knew today. He already knew she tough. His little badass he called her. Never has that felt more true. As much as they haunted him, he considered those photographs evidence of her strength.

He needed to know that she was okay. Not just with this all this current crap that was going on, but big picture okay. She took on all of his PTSD bullshit but must still carry around hers. He resolved himself to helping her carry it as well. No more shying away from it.

He scrolled down to the last two pictures. It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at. Once he understood he tried to swallow down a sob.  It was too much.

It was a picture taken of her ribs where Ryan had kicked her. Her stomach was still swollen from giving birth to Jackson prematurely the previous day. The bruise was dark and ghastly on her pale skin. It reminded him of what Ryan was trying to do. He didn’t just want to hurt Quinn, but to hurt Jack as well. Both of them could have died.    

He thought that he was doing a good job at hiding how devastated out he was. Then Pooch squeezed his shoulder and he quickly closed his laptop before he could see what he was looking at.

“Just try and chill man. Coug has her okay.”

“Roger that.” he leaded back in his chair and tried to sound confident.

Pooch nodded back and gave him a tight smile. Neither men were convinced he was okay.

Jensen believed in his friends, he just wished he didn’t have to in the first place. He almost wanted Ryan to make a move so that Cougar could take him out once and for all.

He’s never wanted someone dead more.

“How does everything look Jensen?”  Clay handed him a cup of coffee and waited for his answer.

He glanced down at the steaming mug on the table and couldn’t get those images of Quinn out of his head. He started to feel overwhelmed and felt like he was drowning. He tried to respond but he froze and couldn’t find his words. All he saw was her sad bruised face.

“J?” Pooch looked up at Clay then shook his friends shoulder.

“Jensen!”

He was so afraid that it was going to happen to her again. He heart started to pound in his chest. He could barely breath or move.

He just sat there and watched the steam rise from her favorite oversized mug. It said “One Hot Mama” and was covered in glitter. He could half hear Pooch and Clay trying to get his attention.

He saw light reflecting off the glitter and started to think back to Saturday mornings with Quinn and the boys.

He could see her in his mind happy and dancing around in the kitchen carrying around her mug trying not to trip on the dogs. He started to calm down and came back to reality.

“From what I can see everything looks legit.” he cleared his throat and tried to play off his little episode. “I might even be able to find more if we had more time.”

Clay seemed to be satisfied with his answer but Pooch still looked at him with concern when he got up to see Jolene out.

He wasn’t lying. The intel did look good. For as business savvy as these people were they left a cyber trail that Jensen could easily follow. Insider trading mostly and a few shady business deals. There was evidence of banking transactions too that looked like payoffs for various licenses and permits.

Clay just had to point him in the right direction. Once he knew what he was looking for he was able to hack into their servers in record time. He hoped it would be enough.

Clay checked his watch. “We’re on schedule. I’m waiting to get a status report from Roque.”

“Is he still trailing the mother in law?” Pooch came back into the dinning room and started packing up his gear.

He couldn’t wait to get out the door and get to Quinn. He was trying to focus on double checking the work in front of him but his anxiety was through the roof. If they didn’t hear from Roque in ten minutes he was going to leave, with or without the rest of the team.

Jensen was busy skimming through everything for a third time when he came across another file and flew back in his seat.

“Whoa! Holy Shit! Where did you get this?”

“Quinn’s agent.” Clay gave him a devilish smile and puffed out a knowing laugh. “He has a man on the inside.”

“Charlie? Wow he works fast.”

“Him and Q go way back. He wasn’t very impressed when they tried to blackmail him and his husband.” Clay chuckled to himself and everyone was confused. “Let’s just say between that and ….well the little _chat_ we had. He was rather motivated to help.”

“That’s some crazy ass shit…” Jensen closed the file and shook his head.

“Jake?” Annie interrupted and looked hesitant to enter the dining room.

Less then an hour ago there was catered party food spread out across the table. Now it was full of his gear. Everyone had their serious faces on. She wasn’t used to seeing him in business mode.

“I’m sorry, it’s the kids. Jack’s crying. Lyssa said that they heard you guys fighting. You should say something before you go.”

“For fucks sake.” he ran his hand down his chin and stood up. “I got it.” Pooch and Clay got out of his way as he left the room.

He walked down the hall to their room and had no idea what to say. He tried to think back to when he was a scared little kid. What did he want someone to say to him?

He opened the boys bedroom door and his niece Alyssa had little Jack in her arms on Coopers bed.

Coop was sitting beside them chewing on his bottom lip and rubbing his brothers back. All three of them looked so sad. It wasn’t a look that he was used to seeing on the kids, they were usually so carefree and happy.

“Hey big guy.” he swallowed hard and tried to sound happy.

He was worried that he sounded fake when Cooper didn’t smile back and stared at the floor. He shouldn’t have yelled at him to go to his room during Quinn’s interview. He felt like an ass.

He sat down on the bed beside the three of them. Jack wasn’t sobbing, but he wasn’t letting go of Alyssa either.

“Coop, come 'er.” he opened his arms and Cooper reluctantly crawled over and sat in his lap.

“I’m sorry I was yelling out there.” he pressed his nose into his shaggy blonde hair and smelled his banana scented shampoo. “You know I love you right?”

He finally soften and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jensen hugged him back with one arm and with the other he reached beside him and ruffled his nieces hair.

“Is Mommy okay?” Jack sniffled and looked up from his cousins shoulder.

“Yes she is. I’m going to go and bring her home okay. Be good for Annie and Alyssa.” Jacks big blue eyes were filling with new tears.

Jensen felt a hard lump forming in this throat and held on to Cooper a little tighter. These were his kids. DNA be damned. He lived for them everyday. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would die for them if he had to.

A year ago he never knew he could love like this. A year go he felt like some random soldier that lived mission to mission, now he’s a family man and they meant everything to him. They made him a better person.

The urge he had to protect Quinn and the boys was so strong it felt like it was his only purpose in life. No one was going to take those kids away from him, let alone take them away from their mother. They were Quinn’s whole world. They needed her just as much as she needed them.

He had an overwhelming sense that everything in his life has lead him to this moment.

“Are bad guys gunna take us away? Please don’t go Daddy!”

“Jesus.” Jensen muttered under his breath and closed his eyes. “Come here Jack.” he made room for him in his lap beside Coop.

He brushed his dark hair off his forehead and made sure that his big blue eyes met his. He was trying so hard to be strong for them and not show any fear.

“That will never ever happen Jackson. You are safe here.” he cuddled both of his boys close to his chest and kissed the tops of both their heads. “I’m always going to be your dad. I’ll be back soon I promise.”

“Be brave my little men. You’re Dad and I are gunna handle everything.” the looked up when they heard Clay’s deep calm voice come from the doorway.

He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest. He had a look on his face that Jensen couldn’t quite read.

“Can I talk to you?”

Jensen gave him a serious nod and put the kids back on the bed.

“Be good for Annie okay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” he got off the bed and picked up his niece. “You too Lyssa.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in shoulder.

“Bring back Auntie Q?”

“Sure thing shorty.”

He put her down and kissed the boys foreheads one more time before he closed their door.

“I just heard back from Roque and Cougar.”

“Why do you have your _'oh shit’_ face on? ”

“Looks like the mother in law has hired some extra security.”

“Extra security? What does she think Quinn’s gunna do? Roundhouse kick her in the middle of the hotel restaurant?” Jensen started chuckling at the thought but stopped when his boss didn’t smile back.

“Shit.” he swallowed hard and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “Should we be worried?”

“They hired Kyron. They just checked into the hotel.”

“Travis?”

Clay slowly nodded his head. “Looks like Wade is there too.”

“I’m leaving NOW Clay, with or without you.”

“Look Jensen…” Clay rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the boys bedroom door. “We can handle this one without you. If you wanted to stay home the men and I can-”

“No. I got this.” Clay didn’t look convinced and it pissed him off. “What? Because I have kids now? Don’t be going all soft on me now Colonel.”

“Remember who you’re talk to Captain.” Clay squared his shoulders and stood toe to toe with him. “I am more then aware of who I’m talking to and what’s at sake here. Quinn is my little sister, I have protected her for her whole god damn life. Those two kids in there mean everything to her.”

Jensen swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.

“They’re freaked out and scared. You’re their father now. It’s your call. If you choose to stay I wont hold it against you.”

“Look Clay, the truth is no one is going to feel whole again until Quinn is back. I promised them that I was going to bring their mother home and that’s what I’m gunna do.”

Clay gave him a knowing smile and patted his back.  

“Let’s roll out.”

————————————————————-

“I’m so sorry that you guys got dragged into this mess. I’m supposed to be your boring _'mom friend’_ and here you are getting roped into public character assassination, blackmail and corporate espionage.”

“Meh. At least we got a fruit basket out of it.” Mallory joked and leaned into Zach’s shoulder.

The four old friends were sitting around the living room area of their hotel suite and devouring the ridiculously large _“I’m sorry for being a shitty friend”_ fruit basket Charlie brought with him. After everything that she had been through that day Quinn was surprised at how hungry she was.

“Q. You’re a lot of things but boring has never been one of them.” Charlie handed her some pineapple and loosened his tie.

“He’s right Sweetheart. We don’t have boring friends. Even if they do pack up and move to New Hampshire.” Zack added and popped another grape in his mouth.

Knowing that her friends hadn’t betrayed her was a relief. Once Charlie got there and started talking he couldn’t stop. The last few days had been terrible for him. In between complaining about his stress headaches and his ulcers acting up, he told Quinn and Mallory everything that happened.

After refusing a substantial bribe, he was not so subtlety blackmailed into keeping quiet about the purchase of Quinn’s publishing house. They made the mistake of threatening his husbands job.

Zach had just landed his dream job with a C&A Industries subsidiary and the Andrews family had all the resources they needed to end it quickly and quietly.

Zach was apparently was so pissed off that he agreed to help take down his new bosses bosses boss however he could. Even if that meant staying after hours and snooping around confidential files.

Quinn was impressed that her friends would go to such lengths to help her. Even more impressed that Zach had any idea what to look for in the first place.

“I just wish I could have told you everything as it was happening.” Charlie kept the food coming and handed Quinn chocolate covered strawberry. “If it wasn’t for your over protective, scary, intense..-”

“-…and very _hot._ ” Zach added with a devilish smile.

“Yes dear.” Charlie smiled loving at his husband and puffed out a small laugh. “If it wasn’t for your very hot brother, I would have said something. He told me if you knew it would tip off the evil she devil swamp monster bitch in Chanel.”

“Damn, between you and that brother of yours, hot must run in your family huh? I haven’t seen Coop and Jack for almost a year but I’m sure they’re both breaking hearts already.”

“Down boy. You’re talkin’ about my man Zach.” Mallory was peeling an orange and was uncharacteristically open about her love life.

“Wait your sleeping with Captain Tall Dark and Brooding?”

“Actually that’s _Colonel_ Tall Dark and Brooding….and yes. I am.”

If Quinn didn’t know any better, she’d think that Mallory lite up a little bit talking about her relationship with her brother. It was nice to see. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her and Clay.

She checked her watch and tried to will Jensen to show up. If she’s going to suffer through the meeting from hell it would be a lot easier knowing he was close by.

“Hey where’d ya go there?” Mallory rubbed her back and shared her orange with her. Apparently her friends knew that food was the way to her heart.

“I just wondering what’s keeping Jensen. He should be here by-” the four friends were startled by a fist violently banging on the door.

Quinn jumped and could feel the sound of the boom in her chest.

“QUINN!” followed by another series of loud bangs.

Her heart started racing and she scrambled to get off the couch.

It was Jensen!

He was going to knock the whole door off it’s hinges if he didn’t calm down.

Her hands were shaking as she rushed to unlocked the door, she was so excited she couldn’t get her fingers to work properly.

He swung the door open the second it was unlocked. She barely had time to blink before he charged at her with a determined look on his face and grabbed her by her lower back and yanked her body against his.  

She crashed into the wall of firm muscle that was her boyfriend, effectively taking her breath way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his strong hands immediately went for her ass and pulled her against him again. He almost lifted her feet off the ground.

She smiled big and excitedly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smelled so good and his body felt so warm. She could feel his heart pounding against her body when he squeezed tight. She felt like she was home for the first time in days.

He buried his face between her shoulder and neck and his glasses went crooked on his face. She giggled listening to him groan and growl loudly into her hair while he hugged her. She missed him so much.

She tightened her legs around him and pulled his face up to hers and found his  lips. She closed her eyes kissed him hard.

He held her body against him with one arm and his free hand held her by the back of her head. His strong fingers were tangled in her hair holding her in place while he poured all of his love and relief into his kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and could feel all of his desperation and anxiety leave his body as their kiss deepened. She let his tongue passed her lips and savored the taste of his mouth.

Everyone in the room smiled at each other and let the couple have their moment. Zach tried not to laugh too loud and pulled out his phone and took a picture. Mallory smirked and playfully smacked his arm.

Quinn pulled away and cupped his face with both hands.

“Hi. J.” She gave him the most adoring smile and looked into his tired red eyes. They held such a perfect mixture of love and pain.

He readjusted her weight in his arms but made no move to put her down. After a week without her he had no desire to let her go any time soon.

He gave her a small shy smile and puffed out a small laugh before she kissed his forehead.

“Hi. Q.”

“Hi Guys!”

Quinn smiled against his forehead hearing her three friends laugh and greet her boyfriend in unison.

Jensen turned his head and awkwardly waved back to the three friends sitting on the sofa.

There was no time for introductions because Pooch, Clay, and Cougar impatiently pushed passed them and quickly took over the room.

Unfortunately they had a mission to accomplish. Jensen reluctantly put her down on her feet.

It was time set up his comms and go to work.


	8. "Team Badass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Quinn, and the rest of the team prepare for Quinn’s meeting. Jensen learns that Quinn kept something important from him.

 

 

##  **Jensen's Man Cubs: PART 8 “Team Badass”**

“Whoa babe. What’s all this stuff?”

“This is where _allll_ the magic happens baby!”

Jensen was having a hard time unloading all his gear across the hotel room desk one handedly. The other hand held Quinn close to his side. He couldn’t stop touching her, he needed to have her close. He was hoping that he wouldn’t drop anything important.

“After a week apart maybe you need to remind the kid where the magic _should_ be happening huh?” Zach teased. He dodged a playful smack from Mallory and tossed a shiny red apple to a very amused Pooch.  

Quinn giggled and kissed the inside of Jensen’s neck. She missed his smell and the taste of his skin. She felt drunk just being in the same room as him.

Zach wasn’t wrong. Even with the stress of her upcoming meeting, she has thought about peeling him out if his clothes at least a dozen times since he’s got there.

“Maybe you should?” he whispered in her ear as if he is was reading her mind.

He tightened his grip on her and tried not to groan as he felt her warm breath against his skin and her nose run up the side of his neck. She was wearing way too much clothing, he couldn’t wait to solve that problem as a soon as humanly possible.

“I plan on it. But maybe when we don’t have such a full house.”

She looked around the room that had now become the teams base of operations. Her hotel suite felt so large and luxurious that morning. But now seemed to shrink with all the added people.

Mallory had already introduced Charlie and Zach to Pooch and Cougar. Clay was on his phone and was giving her a look from across the room. He didn’t look very happy.

She tried to take a step in her older brothers direction and felt Jensen’s arm instinctively pull her back towards him. He was nervous about everything that was happening. She knew that he needed her close, even though he was trying his best to work.

“I’m gunna steal you some food before it’s all gone. Ok babe?” she pulled his distracted face towards hers and kissed his lips. “Everything is going to be okay.”

He kissed her quickly again and solemnly nodded his head.

She broke free from his grasp and tried to navigate around the room. Everyone was busy. She felt out of place among her family and friends. She hated knowing that she was the center of all this drama.

Clay was now having an intense conversation with Mallory on the other side of the room and Cougar was making her nervous by constantly checking sight lines through their fifth story windows.

She tried to breath through the overwhelming sense of doom she felt in her chest. She was not looking forward to her meeting, but having so many people around her that cared about her and her children helped her put one foot in front of another.

“Gimme that banana Zach.” she reached her hand out and he held it protectively against his chest.

“No, it’s the last one.”

“Exactly.”

“Lookin’ after your man I see. He’s cute.” he raised his chin in Jensen’s direction. “In a big buff puppy kinda way.”

He gave her a knowing smirk and handed it over. She tried to smile back but found it almost impossible. She tried to calm down. Now was not the time for a panic attack.

“Hey. Don’t look so sad Q, it will give you wrinkles. Charlie is going to handle all the business stuff. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

“I know. But the truth is, I don’t give a shit about any of that.”

“I know _‘super mom’_. Look Sweetie, she’s rich as shit, but that doesn’t mean she can just snatch your kids away. Right?”

“Right.”

She was trying to convince herself, but she knew the risks. Money and power in the wrong hands can open all kids of doors and make the impossible possible. But she would die before she willingly handed Cooper and Jackson over to that evil woman or the man that tried to kill her and her unborn child.

“Plus, I had no idea you had your own personal swat team.” he smiled in jest and looked around the room. The team must seem intimating if you’ve never met them before. But in typical Zach fashion he found it amusing.

To her they were simply her friends and family. Hopefully with their support (and the aid of a very good lawyer) her family will come out of this together in one piece.

“They’re special forces my dear. This is obviously off the books” Charlie came up and lovingly rubbed his husbands back. “I’m going to get us a room for the night and make some calls. You should get some rest Q.”

She gave him and nod and a tight smile and completed her little job. Looking after Jensen felt familiar and comforting. She hated how stressed out and worried he was. In her heart she hoped that she was worth all this trouble.

She grabbed him a bottle of water and collected the last of the red grapes, knowing they were his favorite and placed them and the stolen banana on an empty spot on the desk beside him.

She stood behind him and rubbed his tense shoulders and admired how focused and skillful he seemed in “work mode.” She had no idea what all of this gear was for or what he was typing so diligently.

Tonight just a simple dinner meeting with an evil hell monster of a woman that wanted to destroy her career and take custody of her children away from her. Her ex mother in law went to such great lengths to buy her publishing house and become her new boss, what good would all this tech gear possibly be?

But Jensen was in his element. She didn’t get to see the “special black ops solider” part of him very often. He was so much more then her sweet dorky boyfriend.

“I’ll be back baby.” she whispered beside his ear.

He reached up to his shoulder and caught her hand before she walked off.

“Stay close okay.” he was focused on his computer screen but his voice held an uneasy trace of fear.

“Of course baby.” she tried to reassure him.

She kissed the back of his head and thought it best to leave him to his work. She had someone that she needed to talk to.

“Cougar?” she went over to the window and touched his arm.

As soon as his brown eyes hit hers she felt an overwhelming urge to cry. He sensed it and gave her a soft smile.

“Thank you.” she sucked in her bottom lip. She was so grateful that he was there to protect her and Mallory. So much was being said between them without words. How can you possibility thank someone for risking their life to keep you safe?

“My pleasure Manita”

She felt her tears begin to fall and hugged him tight.

“Hey kid.”

Clay interrupted and extended an arm out to her and she curled up into his large bear hug. Cougar gave him a nod and went to talk to Pooch.

“We got this okay. Don’t cry. You and Mallory can head back home now.”

“You’re joking right?” she backed away from him and wiped her eyes.

“Go back to the kids. I don’t know if Ryan is going to be there tonight or not. Roque lost him three days ago. You’re not going to be in the same room as him Quinn. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Well you really don’t have anything to say about it. I’m going to see this through. This is my fight.”

“Let me handle this. This is our family were talking about.”

“I love you. But this is _my_ family. Mine and Jake’s.”

“Really? You’re going to stand here and say that to me right now?”

“Clay we have to stand together. All of us. Besides, I’m contractually obligated to be at that meeting tonight. I’m not going to scurry away home like a good little girl and let my big brother do all the heavy lifting. If we’re going to fight we fight together.”  

He dropped his shoulders and sighed. She was stubborn, but they had time to change her mind. For the moment he was mad at her, and needed answers.  

“Together? Really Quinn? When were you planning on filling me in?”

Quinn looked at her feet and Clay raised her chin up to look at him. Mallory must have told him that she knew Ryan’s family was sniffing around trying to buy her publishing house before they left for her book tour. She was caught in her lie of omission and Clay was not impressed with her.

“When. Were. You. Going. To. Tell. Me. Quinn?”

Jensen got up from the nearby desk and stood beside Clay. He had no idea what he was talking about. Quinn looked guilty and pale. She had a hard time looking Clay in the eye.

“I fucked up.”

“Wait! You KNEW?”

“I didn’t know for sure…”

That seemed like such a good reason for not telling anyone before. Now after everything that’s happened and looking at Jensen’s hurt and angry face she realized what a stupid decision that was.

Jensen looked around the room bewildered. He couldn’t process what was happening.

“Guys.” Charlie cautiously interrupted them and bravely stood between her and the two visibly upset soldiers. “She didn’t know for sure. There were 3 different offers…”

“But you knew that your exes family was one of them?” Jensen didn’t even look at her agent he just stared at his very guilty looking girlfriend.

She pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

Jensen swiftly grabbed her by her arm and she followed him towards the bedroom.

“Jensen-” Clay looked at his watch.

“We have time boss. Gimme 5.”

Clay was not impressed but after Quinn gave him a pleading look he relented. He then turned and gave Cougar and Pooch orders to leave and do a perimeter check of the building.

Jensen yanked her arm a little and Charlie and Zach exchanged concerned looks with Mallory before they entered the bedroom.

Jensen closed the door behind them a lot harder then he intended to and the sound of the slam made her jumped.

“Start talking.”

He was furious. He paced the room and tried not to look at her. He knew if she touched him he would forgive her instantly and wanted to create some distance between them. She wasn’t going to be let off the hook so easily.

“It’s like Charlie said…”

“I don’t give a shit what Charlie said. I want to hear it from you! Did you know before you left?”

She swallowed hard and nervously played with her hands. He had his answer.

“Fuck Quinn!” he yelled loud and ran both of his hands through his hair. He turned his back to her and tried to breath. It felt like she had pulled the rug out from under him.

That’s why she was so upset before she left. She was keeping shit from him. Of all the people in the world he never thought Quinn would do this to him.

“You and your brother.” he shook his head in disbelief. His voice was dripping with distain. “You Clay’s just love keeping me in the fuckin’ dark huh?”

He turned to face her. She looked so devastated and sad. He knew in his heart that she was sorry. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but was too mad to give in. He was so offended and disappointed in her his chest physically hurt. He thought they were a team.

Everyone must be able to hear him yelling in the other room, but he couldn’t care less. He’s been freaking out ever since that ambush interview. If she had just trusted him with the truth, then maybe they couldn’t have avoided all of this. Maybe the kids wouldn’t be so scared right now and waiting for them to come home.

“How am I supposed to protect you and the boys if you keep shit from me? How many times…” he looked at the door and lowered his voice to an angry whisper so no one but them could hear. _“How many times have I trusted you with highly classified shit?”_ he spitefully pointed his finger at her. “How dare _YOU_ ; of all fucking people; not TRUST ME!”

His angry eyes burned through her and she flinched. His words hurt but she knew he was right. She felt terrible and regretted everything.

She needed him to hold her and forgive her. But more then that, she wanted to comfort him and love away all the pain she caused. She took a step towards him but he ignored her and started yelling again.

“Or do you think I’m not important enough for a heads up? You think I can’t protect my own family?… Fuck. Maybe you were never my family? Have I been a fucking idiot this whole time?”

“Jake. I fucked up.” it was hard to speak passed the hard lump in her throat.

Her hands started to shake and she tried to not cry. He was so pissed off and she knew that she deserved his anger, but he was blowing this out of proportion. She needed to explain herself.

“No shit you fucked up! All of this _'Team Jensen’_ stuff was bullshit wasn’t it? I’m not their Dad am I Quinn? Admit it. If I was their Dad then I would’ve had a right to fucking KNOW! I’m just your fucking babysitter!”

“STOP!”

He was giving voice to all of his insecurities and she had heard enough. She ran over to where he was standing and held his face with both hands and tried to get him to look her in eye. He fought her for a second and tried to shake his face away but she held him still.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking say that! You know that I love you.”

His hands came up and held her wrists. He could have easily pulled her hands away from his face. She was grateful that he didn’t, but it killed her that he still tried to look away from her.

“I’m so sorry. I messed up baby. I messed up really fucking bad. I should have told you.” the tears that she was trying to hold back filled her eyes and she could barely see him.

She loved him so much and he has never felt further away from her. She was already terrified that she might lose her children. She wasn’t going to stand there and lose him too, not without a fight.

“You will _always_ be my family Jake. You will always be their father. Are you listening to me? _Always._ ”

He was still mad but he nodded his head in agreement and pulled her body closer to him. She dropped her hands from his face and wrapped them around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She smelled his body wash and revelled in the warmth of his body. He held her so tight she couldn’t move.  

They heard someone pounding on the door and Clay exchanging angry words with Charlie and Zach. With all the shouting they were concerned for her safety. Her friends have never met Jensen before, they had no idea that he would rather jump out of their fifth story window then hurt her.

“Give us a minute!” she yelled out.

“Sweetie are you okay?” Charlie sounded worried.

She looked up at Jensen for her answer. He gave her a small nod and held her tighter. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath and silently vowed to herself never do anything like this to him again.

“Yes we’re okay. Just give us a minute.”

She went to take a step away from him but he pulled her back into a his arms and held her tight. She squeezed him back and could feel his pain and anxiety. She felt responsible for all of it, she wished she could take it all back.

“I’m so sorry.” she cried into his chest. “It was dumb. But I didn’t want you to worry if there was nothing to worry about. I was going to tell you…I just…”

“What? Tell me everything. You just what?” he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes under his glasses. She didn’t know that he was crying too.

“I’m ashamed.” more warm tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I’m so fucking embarrassed about all this. I mean look at this fucked up little _get together_ we’re all having right now?”

“Q.” he sighed loudly and pressed his lips against her forehead again.

“I choose to marry into that horrible family and I was stupid enough to believe that I could be free of them. If I told you when I didn’t have to… then it would make them real again. Like I was inviting them into our lives. It was nicer pretending that they didn’t exist.”

He swallowed hard and tried to relax and stop clenching his jaw. He was listening carefully to everything she was saying. He regretted yelling at her like that. He held her close and rubbed his chin against her soft hair. He could feel himself forgiving her. He loved her, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“I hate that I brought all of this drama into your life. I never wanted you to feel like you weren’t important.” she looked up at him and gazed down at her through his long lashes.

He gave her a small sad smile, and squeezed her again.

“Never again Quinn.” his rich voice had a serious edge and full of warning.

She was about to agree but he cut her off.

“I mean it.” he looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ears and did the best he could to wipe away her tears. She looked like a little kid with her tear stained face.

“I don’t give a shit. I don’t care about anything or anyone. You, Coop, and Jack are all that matter. From now on you tell me _everything.”_ she still looked so sad and it was killing him. He hated himself for yelling at her. “Look, if you never met him, then I wouldn’t have my kids. It’s not your fault they’re so fucked up.”

“I’m sorry I come with so much baggage.” her voice started to break again.

“Shh. So do I babe. And you took on all of it. ” he brought her face to his chest again and puffed out a little sad laugh. “You took it on all on all my baggage like a badass. I’m gunna be your now badass okay?”

They heard a soft knock on the door and reluctantly pulled away from each other.

It was Mallory.

“Everything okay in here?”

Quinn nodded and wiped away her stray tears. Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded to the floor. Both were a little embarrassed about their loud semi public argument.  

“Need anything Q?”

“I’m good.”

“Um. Charlie and Zach just checked into the hotel. Their room is down the hall. They’re actually in the suite beside Sal and Eddie.”

“Ha! Let’s hope they keep them up all night.” she found it easy to smile at the mention of the their names.

Mallory gave her a sympathetic smile as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  

“Maybe they’ll teach them a thing or two huh?”

Quinn and Mallory started giggling. Jensen had no idea who Sal and Eddie were or what so funny. But it was nice to see her smile a little.

“They’re an older couple we met before you got here. It’s their anniversary. You’d like them.”

She took his hand and started to feel a little better. He gave her hand a little squeeze and she knew that they were going to get through this. They had to. They had much bigger problems to deal with.

“Charlie will be back in about…” Mallory checked her watch. “An hour? Maybe? He and Clay had a nice little standoff but Charlie will be there for your meeting.”

“Clay didn’t want him there either?”

“You know how the old man is?” Mallory gave her a knowing look and Quinn nodded.

She knew her overprotective brother very well.

“You would have been really impressed. Charlie stood his ground.” Mallory started to chuckle to herself. “I’m sure he’s throwing up right now!”

How could she ever have thought that Charlie would turn his back on her? He’s been so much more then her literary agent all these years. She loved that man.

“I’m going to finish packing then hang out with Zach while you guys do your thing. Do you guys need anything? I can order some food, the fruit basket is long gone.”

“Naw. I should finish setting up my gear.”

Mallory gave him a nod and wished her luck before she left the room.

“You and Mallory really should head back home, let Clay handle the meeting later.”

“You tryin’ to get rid of me too?”

Before she knew what had happened, his lips were on hers and her back was pushed up hard against the wall. She gasped in surprise, but he took the opportunity to slide his tongue across her bottom lip and gain access to her mouth.

He was a force of nature. All of the longing, fear, anxiety, and feelings of betrayal were being transformed into a passion he wasn’t sure he could control. He held her face firmly in his hands and tilted her to the side to deepened his hungry kiss.

She kissed him back and pulled and pawed against his shoulders and back trying to bring his body even closer to her. All of the heavy emotions she carried around throughout the day were being channeled into desire. She was desperate for him to know how much she loved him.

His cock was hard and pressed up against her. She palmed it through his jeans. The groans coming from the back of his throat made her burn for him. She was getting wet and felt and an intense tingling heat swirling in her belly. She’s never needed him more.

“We can’t.” he pressed his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

She didn’t stop rubbing him through his jeans and he didn’t stop pushing his bulge into her hand.

“But I need you.”

He kissed her neck and flicked his tongue over her skin. The way she tasted and smelled drove him wild. For a moment they felt like the only two people in the world.

“What do you need baby? Tell me.”

“I need you.”

He bit softly into her skin and a deep moan rose from the back of her throat. He changed his stance and put one of his legs between hers and pressed into her center with his thigh.

He didn’t think that there was anyway he’d be able to put on the brakes and control himself when she started grinding herself against his leg. He grabbed both of her breasts forcefully and pinned her hard against the wall while he roughly fondled them.  

“I need to know you still love me J.” her voice broke with sadness through her panting breaths and it broke his heart.

He stopped everything that he was doing and stood up straight. Her blue eyes were glowing and filled with a combination of need and sorrow. Even then, she took his breath away. He cupped the sides of her face and studied her for a moment before he answered her.

“I love you Quinn. Christ…I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.”

“I’m so sorry.” she slipped her hand into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer to her.

“Shh. I know. I am too.”

“I’m so scared.”

He swallowed hard and looked into her big blue eyes. He didn’t want to admit that he was terrified as well. Instead, he kissed her lips slowly and felt her tears against his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.

“ _JENSEN!_ ” Clay’s deep voice broke their spell as he banged loudly on the bedroom door.

Quinn tried to fix her hair and Jensen took a few exaggerated deep breaths. He adjusted his pants and tried to hide his very obvious erection. He rolled his neck and shoulders and tried to shake it off.

“Once this is over and we’re out of here…”

“JENSEN! Status report!”

Jensen jumped and practically stood at attention.

“I know J…we’re gunna be okay right?”

He walked over and opened the door. Clay scowled and looked pissed and annoyed but stormed away into the living area.

“We’re going to be okay.” he looked over his shoulder and tried to give her a reassuring smile.  

He hurried back to his desk and checked his laptop.

“Looks like their party checked in…about…10 minutes ago.”

“You think you could have told me that before? Is your head in the game Jensen?”

“Clay don’t be like that.” she walked out of the bedroom and over to her brother.

As soon as he saw his tear stained face, he stood up a little straighter and pulled her into his arms.

“Not here. Not about this.” she spoke into his chest. “This isn’t some op you’re running. This is our family.”

She wiggled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes. “This is _your_ family too Clay. Not another mission.”

His face softened and she felt a pang of guilt remembering that she had excluded him earlier and told him that it was her and Jensen’s family.

“Can I talk you into going home?”

“Nope.”

“You’re killin’ me kid.”

“I’m going to go and clean myself up a little bit. I don’t want Mrs. Andrews CEO to know that she got to me…I must look pathetic.”

“Hey.” he raised her chin up. “Andrews? Jensen? What ever name you go by. Remember that you were born a Clay. I’m proud of you…” he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Mom and Dad would be proud of you too.”

It took a second for the weight of his words to sink in. She sniffed and squared her shoulders. He was very skillfully bringing out her inner badass.

Her closest friends and family were here with her. Her and Jensen were okay. She could do this.

“Let’s kick some ass so I can go see my kids.”

She heard Jensen puff out a loud laugh behind her.

“Sure thing killer.”

She fixed her hair and washed her face. She doubted that she could do much to change how puffy her face was so she slapped on some makeup and did her best to hide the evidence of her numerous emotional breakdowns throughout the day.

She decided not to change her clothing. She wasn’t going to dress up for that woman. She wasted too much time and effort in the past trying to impress her ex mother in law, and she failed every single time.

Her distressed skinny jeans and oversized t-shirt would be fine. She threw on her leather jacket knowing that it would offend her snobby sensibilities. She almost put her ball cap on but changed her mind and went with her hightop sneakers instead to complete her ass kicker look.

Jensen continued to check his computer for updates and started organizing more of his gear. Clay was already wired up when she came out of the bedroom.

“Okay babe. This is an ear piece.” he held up the tiny device. “I’ll be able to talk to you.”

“I dunno about that babe. I wore something like that during a few interviews this week and it was so distracting listening to the producers yap at you while you’re trying to talk.”

“Well I promise to keep my yapping to a minimum.”

“That would be a first.” Clay teased as he shrugged on his black suit jacket.

“You don’t have to wear an earpiece. I can wire you up or just tap your phone and hear everything through your phone’s mic.”

“You can do that?”

He puffed out a laugh and nodded his head in amusement.

“Yeah. I can do that.” he bragged with an easy confidence.

The way he answered surprised her and she gave him a pointed look.

“I’ve never listened to your phone before QBall…not _your_ phone anyway.” he didn’t sound very convincing and she kept giving him that same pointed look.

“ _Whaaaat?_ I’ve wanted to…trust me. But I promise I haven’t… okay okay. I may have tracked your phone before but that’s not the same thing.”

“Jensen!” she whined his name and her eyes went wide.

“Just to see where you are…when you take too long at the market shit like that.” he kissed her temple and gave her a goofy smile that made her instantly forgive him. “Just so I know you’re safe. It’s really easy to do. You can track mine if you want.”

He took her phone and a minute later handed it back to her.

“There. That app will tell you where ever I am. We’re even. I’ve even thought about putting little gps trackers on the kids.”

She smiled and looked down at her phone. It wasn’t the end of the world. At least she’d be able to find her phone when she misplaced it.

They heard a knock on the door and it made her jump. Charlie must be anxious to get this show on the road.

Jensen gave her arm a little squeeze as he walked passed her to answer the door.

When Jensen unlocked the door and opened it sightly he was taken off guard and the door was forcefully pushed open. He never saw it coming. A man in a dark suit pushed him up against the wall by his neck. It took a second man barging in moments later to keep him there.

She tried to run to him, but Clay hooked her around the waist and positioned himself between her and door. She could hear Jensen struggling and tried to fight against her brother.

“JAKE!” her voice was panicked and hoarse. Her brother was holding her so tight she could barely breath.

She couldn’t believe that things had escalated so quickly, it was hard for her to process.

He got one man off him by kneeing him hard in the stomach. But the other stranger was still holding him by his throat and pushed him back against the wall. He tried two different defensive manoeuvres  to get free of his hold but the large stranger was too strong. The picture behind him fell as he struggled.

He used whatever voice he had to call out to Clay.

“GET HER OUT!”

Soon the second man was back up he returned the blow he’d received moments earlier to Jensen’s stomach.

“STOP! Don’t you fucking touch him!” she pleaded forcefully through her teeth. “Let him GO!”

Something that sounded like a cross between a loud growl and a scream passed her lips. It was primal. She could have killed that man with her bare hands if Clay would just let her go.

Why was Clay just standing there? She turned her attention to her brother and pushed at him trying to get free but he was unyielding.

“LET ME GO! FRANKLIN!!”

She hated that he was trying to protect her instead of helping Jensen. She was about to change her tactics and beg him to help when a familiar face strolled through the open door. The air in the room changed. That’s who Clay was waiting for.

It was Wade Travis.

Clay knew that he was the only one that had the power to end the attack on her boyfriend.

“Call off your dogs.” Clay sounded confident and very much in control.

She stopped struggling and he let her go. She stood beside him and felt her heart pounding in her chest.  

Wade looked just as smug as the last time she had the displeasure of meeting him at a wedding Jensen took her too about a month and a half ago.      

“That’s enough men.” he looked very pleased with whole situation and it made her sick. “I think little Jensen here has learned his lesson.”

“Colonel Clay.”

“Travis”

The two men let Jensen go and tried to straighten out their suits. Jensen was red faced and coughing but once he had caught his breath, he pushed back against at the man who punched and nearly knocked him over.

The larger man who had Jensen by the throat shoved Jensen back against the wall. For a second Quinn thought a second brawl was about to break out.  

“Enough! I’m here for the girl.”

“Like fuck you are.” Jensen pushed the men off him.

“Stand down Jensen.” Clay never took his eyes off Wade. “Apparently the bitch has her security. Now Ms. Andrews here has hers. I’ll be attending as well. ”

“I don’t give a shit. Be my guest.” he sounded so curt and dismissive.

Quinn wanted to punch him in the face. She had her hands already in fists and could feel her nails dig into the skin of her palms.

Jensen was still was amped up and angry but the helpless look he gave her made her want to be strong.

“Wow look at the eyes on this one men.” he had the audacity to laugh at her. “So angry. Like a blue eyed lioness.”    

“Fuck you Travis.” Jensen spitefully spit out before one of Wade’s goons pushed him back up against wall.

“Kyron right? Wow. I think I remember you. Will right?” she smiled a big fake smile and tried to lay on the charm. She was not going to give him that satisfaction of seeing a trace of fear.  

“I thought you guys were supposed to be mercenary badasses? Here you are working for little old ladies. I can make my own way to the restaurant, I don’t need a meathead tour guide”

He sneered at her and she heard Jensen chuckling behind him.

“It’s a fancy restaurant sweetheart.” he slowly strolled over to where she was standing and Clay’s posture became more protective beside her.

She on the other hand, didn’t show a single ounce of meekness.

“You might wanna clean yourself up a bit.” he looked her up and down and licked his lips. “I remember that little dress you had on the last time I saw you. I would love to help you get dressed…”  

“I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but you Sir are going to step away from my client or the next call I make will be to hotel security.”

Charlie had just walked through the open door and quickly assessed the situation. Quinn was impressed with how strong and calm his voice was. She was sure that he felt intimidated, this was a world he had no experience with. She loved him for putting himself on the line like that. Not all heroes where capes.

He came in and offered her his arm, she took it and he lead her to the other side of the room.

“I think I preferred you in heels sweetheart.”

“Figures.”

Wade scrunched up his face in confusion as she and Charlie walked passed him.

“A guy like you Will?” she was never going to give him the satisfaction of calling him by his real name. “You need your women unable to run away.”

The insult registered and he stood up straighter and tried not to show any expression. His eyes narrowed and she cut him off before he spoke.

“You can wait outside. I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“I have my orders.”

“Your orders mean shit to me.” she looked him square in the eye and didn’t back down. “If you or your men so much as touch another member of my family, I’ll rip your fucking head off.”

He smirked at her and squared his shoulders. He tried to look intimidating but she wasn’t finished yet. She leaned in like she giving him some valuable advice.

“You’re stateside now _sweetheart_. This cowboy shit isn’t very discrete. How much heat is your employer going to have to deal with if I call the local authorities?”

“You heard the lady. You can wait outside.” Charlie added calmly.

“Stand outside the door. That’s the only exit. I’m not going anywhere.”

The three men exited without a word and closed the door behind them.

“Holy Shit! Charlie!” she hugged him quickly and ran over to Jensen.

He winced as she hugged him tight and he lifted her off the ground.

“Are you okay?” he set her down and she started inspecting his neck and under his t-shirt.

“I’m good babe.” he grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

“My little badass.” he smiled against her lips and started laughing. “What did you think you were gunna do? Take both of them on yourself?” referring to Clay having to hold her back while he was being restrained.

“Damn straight.” she kissed him hard and quick.

He didn’t let her go but turned to Clay. “Roque and Cougar are in position downstairs. Communications are all open. If everything goes to plan we’ll rendezvous back up here but Pooch has transport ready if everything goes to shit.”

“’ _If everything goes to shit?’_ This is a business meeting about book sales. We’re introducing her representation and discussing her original book deal GI Joe. My job is to get her out of her contract then find her a new publisher.”

Clay chuckled and slapped a confused Charlie on the back.

“Our job is a little different.”

“You don’t have to do this babe.” Jensen looked down at her with fear in his eyes.

“I got this.” she smiled sweetly and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I’m your badass remember?”

“Ha! Okay then. Go Team Badass.”

* * *

 


	9. "The Goal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn tries to get everyone to her meeting safely. Once there, things do not go as the team expected.

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/153405648903/jensens-man-cubs-warnings-unwanted-sexual)

 

##  **Jensen’s Man Cubs**

**Warnings:** Unwanted sexual touching (assault) and brief violence.

 **Summary:** Quinn tries to get everyone to her meeting safely. Once there, things do not go as the team expected.

 **Word Count:** 6014 (sorry dudes!)

 **Special Thanks:** To [@ariallane](https://tmblr.co/mkYQVmH4b3yfVUmTSq1I27Q) and [@daisyjm75](https://tmblr.co/mWDEzFoSjjh_ef4kLBe4iCw) for being honest and awesome. Thanks for listening to me bitch! xo Also a special thank you to [@theycallmebecca](https://tmblr.co/mRBowAD6B9oYkCKqHhhXXFA) for swooping in at the last minute and saving the day! You’re my hero! xo

##  **[Chapter 9 “The Goal”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/153405648903/jensens-man-cubs-warnings-unwanted-sexual) **

Those three Kryon goons were waiting for them in the hallway. This wasn’t the time to freak out, she had to put her game face on. Her kids need her to play this calm and smart.

Her brother’s words were still in her mind _“You were born a Clay.”_ Maybe it was time to be brave and embrace that side of herself and discover what that meant.

She tried to listen to Charlie prep her for her meeting, but it was hard.

“Buying Peter’s House was a ballsy move. It was bold I’ll give them that. But that interview is going to cost them. I have Ali on it right now. She’s the best PR rep I know, and she’s royally pissed at the single mom jabs so you know her spin is going to be fucking savage. Plus, I think she has a cousin in the navy so all that anti military talk set her off. You should have heard her on the phone. She was scarey, she freaked me the fuck out. We’re lucky to have her on our team.”

When Charlie was talking business he sounded like a completely different person. This was a world he could navigate with confidence, this was a world that he excelled in. It was usually fun to watch him light up and take charge. Tonight was not one of those times.

“From a business perspective I have a lot to work with. Erica and some of her staff are going over your contract right now, looking for some kind of loophole so you can walk away clean. But we also have to decide if we’re going to take some legal action against the network for disclosing your medical records.”  

“But the good news is, you only have three projects left on your contract. If push comes to shove, we can bump up their release dates and speed up the process. These people are new to the publishing world, if they want to last in this market, the last thing that are going to want to do is spoil their rep-… Q? ….Damn it Quinn, are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry.” she faked a small smile and his eyes softened.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus, but her eyes kept darting from Jensen to Clay. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if this was how skydivers felt before they jumped out of an airplane.

“Look, bottom line is I’ll handle the business side of this meeting, okay. But as far as this whole custody shit goes…” he rubbed his hand down his face and let out a long sigh.

Poor Charlie. He looked like he had aged ten years since the last time she saw him.

“I don’t know what to say about all that. You’re the best mother I know.” they exchanged sad smiles and Quinn tried not to cry.

“Mallory said her father was going to find you a good lawyer. I can help too, maybe I can ask around…”

“It’s not gunna come to that.” Clay sounded confident as he fixed one of his cufflinks.

Her brother was in full business mode, she hardly recognized him. For some reason it made her feel safer.

She should have felt intimidated by the cold look in his eye and his steely exterior. But now that her back was against the wall and her children’s futures were at stake she found his alter ego oddly comforting.

He promised her that he wasn’t going to let those people take her kids way. The scarier and more in control he looked the more relieved she was that he was on her side.

With all the money, power and influence the Andrews family had, they could never buy a man like Clay.

Jensen rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand and she looked up at him.

She couldn’t help it, she started inspecting his neck again like a mother hen. It was still red, but there was no bruising and he was breathing normally.

She couldn’t believe that moments ago he had just been attacked by Wade’s two goons. Catherine and Ryan wanted to play hardball and she got the message loud and clear.

He started to look annoyed with her concern so she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips softly. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and studied his face, she needed to know if he was truly okay. If he was okay then she would be okay.

“I’m fine.” he mouthed as if he could read her mind. “I’m on Team Badass remember?” he added with a cheeky smile.

She smiled up at him and felt a little lighter. It was in his nature to find the humor in every situation, no matter how dark. Putting her feelings first was such an honest reflex for him. She loved being in love with him.

But even with his jokes everything that he was feeling radiated off him in waves. Her heart was always set to pick up on his frequency whether he liked it or not.  As much as he tried, he couldn’t hide his fear and anger from her.

She’s overheard many of the team’s war stories sitting around her kitchen table and has picked up on the fact that Jensen can more than handle his own in a fight. But not being able to break free of those two men and protect her was going to haunt him, she knew it.

After Wade and his two Kyron men agreed to wait outside Jensen tried to joke and save face by calling the man that he couldn’t break free from “Captain Steroids” She had to admit that guy was massive. She wondered how he found suits that fit.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his tie in the mirror. He was stressed out but tried to collect himself. She could practically hear all of the facts and figures running through his head. He looked like he was one more dramatic event away from taking a Xanax.

He had to relax. Ruining her career was simply a consolation prize for her ex mother in law. As far as Quinn was concerned she could walk away from it all and never publish another word. They could have it all.

Clay had reason to believe that the brass ring was custody of her two kids.

Ryan signed away his parental rights years ago. But if Catherine could somehow prove that she was an unfit mother she could possibly gain custody of the boys.

Cooper and Jackson were all that mattered. She was going to be strong for them and get her ass home. Back to their home.

Living the last few hours in fear that the four of them could potentially be separated put everything in perspective for her. She decided that it was finally time to ask Jensen to move in with her and kids.

He was her home. He was her family. He was the best person to raise her children with. There was no more worrying about making the wrong choice, she was ready to take the next step. She only hoped that he would forgive her for waiting for so long.

Charlie was fidgety and getting more annoyed with the tension in the room. She felt bad for him, maybe he was the one that deserved a fruit basket?

“Who the fuck was that guy Quinn?” he needed some answers, it was understandable.

“His name is Wade Travis. Ex Special Forces. Currently, he works for Kryon Security Services.” Jensen answered for her and squeezed the back of her neck trying to lend some support.

“He is my ‘escort’ to the restaurant. He’s a bad guy.”

“No shit, he’s a bad guy. Escort? Private Security? This is fucking crazy. I still can’t believe that after all this time they’re trying to get custody of your kids all of a sudden. Now there’s some hired thug getting creepy with you? I thought you told me your ex was a photojournalist. Is he in the mob or something?”

“No Charlie.” she chuckled a little at the thought.

“Mrs. Catherine Andrews hired some muscle.” Clay interjected and sounded cocky and dismissive.

He took a deep breath and gave his little sister a confident nod. “But Quinn has her own.”

“This makes no fucking sense.” Charlie shook his head and walked over to the door and tried to fix the picture that had fallen during the struggle.

With a serious expression, Jensen cupped her face with both hands and raised her face to look him in eye. She could feel his hands shake and held onto his forearms to steady him.

“Everything is going to be fine baby.”

“I know.”

“If he’s there, he’s not gunna fuckin’ touch you. Okay.”

She pressed her lips together and nodded. She was trying so hard to be cool and brave and it was killing him. Her big blue eyes seemed so sad. She was tough, he just wished she didn’t have to be.

“Cougar, Pooch and Roque are already in position downstairs. You might not see them. But they can see you okay.”

“Sneaky sneaky.”

He puffed out a small laugh and kissed her forehead.  
  


“I told you. Sneaky sneaky is what we do babe.”

Staying up in the hotel room to run comms was a stupid idea. He should stay closer to her. If they couldn’t get them to back off with their intel he wanted to grab the kids and run like hell. He didn’t want to give them time to build a case against her or bribe a family court judge.

Thinking that Wade and his goons could have hurt her right in front of him put everything in context for him. His family was the only real priority. Fuck everything else.

She kissed him quickly and gave him a sweet reassuring smile.

“This is just a meeting in a public space. I’ll be okay.” she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

She hasn’t laid eyes on Ryan in close to five years. She was not ready to see him again, but there had to be more going on here. The fastest and most efficient way of ending this was to talk to them and see their cards.

“Let’s get this show on the road okay. I can’t wait to be back home with you and the kids.”

“You got it Mama Bear.” Jensen kissed her forehead again and playfully slapped her ass as she walked away to talk to Charlie.

She giggled and his heart swelled. Making her laugh was his favorite thing in the world.

“We got this Jensen.” Clay walked over to him and had a much softer and congenial tone.   
  


“Keep her safe boss. If he is so much as raises his voice, give Cougar the order and have him take the shot. End it, once and for all.”

“Jensen.” Clay took a deep breath and shook his head.  “As much as that would warm my cold dead heart. You know that’s not gunna happen right?”

Jensen scoffed and looked away.

“Like it or not, he’s Cooper and Jackson’s biological father.”

Jensen shot him a cold angry look that stopped Clay in his tracks.

“What, so they’re his immunity idol? They share some DNA so he gets away with what he did to her? He gets away with all the bullshit he’s pulling now?”

“Yeah.” Clay shrugged and grabbed Jensen’s shoulder and pulled him closer so that he wouldn’t be overheard by Charlie and Quinn.

“I’ve wanted to kill that sonofabitch. Many. Many times.” he emphasized the word “many” with a tight sinister smile.  

“Quinn sat there in her hospital bed, black and fucking blue and begged me not to… and…as much as it pisses me off. She had a point. One day those kids are going to want to know that little prick, and the more I thought about it the more I’d rather they know the real shitty version and not some romanized one they come up with.”

“Fuck that shit. My kids aren’t -”

“One day Jensen.” Clay was speaking slowly and trying not to lose his cool.  

“Those kids won’t be kids anymore. One day they will be men with questions. Questions that you and Quinn won’t be able to answer. You can’t go and do something that you can’t take back. I’m not gunna martyr that asshole.”

Everything Clay said rang true to him, but he stubbornly couldn’t accept it. All he could think of was Quinn’s sad bruised face in those photographs. He would die before he let something like that happen to Cooper and Jackson. That piece of shit was not going to touch a member of his family. Not on his watch.

They have carried out orders and put down evil mad men before, there was no way that Jensen could stomach giving Ryan a free pass.

Clay could sense that he wasn’t completely convinced.

“How many times do I have to say this to you before you fucking get it.”

Jensen looked up and stood a little straighter at the change in his superior officers tone of voice.

“Look Jensen. I think that I have been _moooore_ than gracious with you since you decided to go behind my back and put the moves on my little sister.”

Oh shit. Jensen paled and tried to square his shoulders.

“You took all my shit. All of it. You did all those fucking push ups and you didn’t bitch about the shit jobs I assigned you..” he puffed out a small laugh. “You ran all of those ungodly extra laps I had you run and puked your guts out all over Pooches sneakers.”

Even Jensen smirked at the memory of him keeled over beside the track with Pooch screaming at him.

“…and I respect the hell outta all of that because I know at the end of the day you didn’t breathe a word of it to Quinn. If you had, she would have been all up my ass about it.”

Jensen nodded. It was all worth it. Being with Quinn and the boys was worth it all the hell that Clay put in through in those early months of their relationship.

He looked over at her talking with Charlie on the other side of the room. She was everything to him.

“But now it’s more than you just fooling around with my kid sister. Quinn believes in you and chose you to be a stepfather to her kids.”

Jensen was starting to get choked up thinking of the kids waiting for them at home.

“… and Jensen, I respect the hell outta her too. I respect her choice. More times than not that girl is right on the money when it comes to people. With one glaring exception of course.”

They nodded in agreement, Ryan was that exception.

“Those kids deserve the best, and she thinks that’s you. Wanna be a good father? Earn it. Act like it. They come first. Not your wet dreams of payback and revenge.”

Jensen pressed his lips together and nodded. It was a hard pill to swallow. He’s never hated anyone as much as he hated her ex husband.

“Look, if the day ever comes when the boys need to see Ryan for themselves we’ll be there for them.”

Jensen gave him a tight nod. This he was certain of.

“Besides. I was there the night that asshole took a swing at her. Right under my goddamn nose. If anyone gets a shot him, it’ll be me.”

“This is just a business meeting.” Quinn called over and interrupted the two men. “This isn’t as bad as the two of you think it is. Everything is going to be okay.”

She walked over to Jensen and took his hand.

“What the hell do you guys think is going to happen?” Charlie was still bewildered as he opened the door for him and Clay.

“I love you.”

He looked at her for a moment and breathed out a heavy sigh. This was it. Boy, he could think of a dozen shitty things he’d rather be doing than have watch her go through this without him.

“I love you too QBall.”

“My bags are in the room. I wanna leave tonight. I know that it might be late by the time we’re done but -”

“Sure thing babe. Stay with Clay. I’ll be listening.”

She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth and stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. She took a deep breath through her nose and gave him a confident nod. She was psyching herself up, it would be adorable under any other circumstances.

He fought the urge to grab her arm and swing her back towards him kiss her again. But he knew if he did he wouldn’t let her go.

He tried to hope for the best. But if she kept trying to be brave like that it was going to break him.

———————————————————————————

As soon as the door closed behind them Jensen stood alone in the fancy hotel suite and started to curse himself for not teaching Quinn any self defense.

He just said goodbye to her and sent her off to sit in across from a violent man that had no problems hurting her in the past, armed only with her witty snarky comebacks and her very effective death stare.

Sure the guys were down there too, but he was pretty sure that his little badass didn’t even have the simplest firearms training.

He should have been training her to defend herself months ago. He tried to shake it off the feeling of doom and dread in his chest, but all he could see in his mind’s eye were the pictures of her beaten and bruised.

_“Everything is going to be okay.”_

He could hear her reassuring voice in his head.

He had tried to hide how he was feeling from but was pretty sure that she could read every single thought going through his head.

He had a few minutes before the three of them hit the lobby. He trusted that Clay and Charlie would keep her safe until they got downstairs and then guys had would have their backs.

He took out his phone and scrolled through looking for a picture of his family. He found one with her, Coop, and Jack smiling in the backyard. Duke and Daisy were wet and muddy and jumping all over them trying to lick their faces. The happy shocked looks on their faces were priceless. He could almost hear their laughter.

_“Everything is going to be okay.”_

He heard her voice again in his head and quickly doubled and triple checked that Cougar, Pooch and Roque were in their positions.

———————————————————————

They were waiting for them by the elevator down the end of the hall. Quinn felt sick looking at the smug look on Wade’s face but she willed herself to not to look away.

She pushed down the queasy feeling in her stomach and did her best to look unaffected by the sleazy way he was looking at back her.

“Up against the wall. You know the drill.” he was speaking to Clay and Charlie but his leering eyes never left Quinn.

“You’re shitting me right?” Charlie was indignant. “You’re not seriously going to frisk us?”

One of his goons put his hand on the back of Charlie’s shoulder and he shook it off only to be shoved roughly towards the wall.

“Let’s get this over with okay.” Quinn tried to steady her voice and sound like she couldn’t care less.

She quickly assessed the situation and worried that antagonising these assholes were going to make everything worse. She wanted to protect her friend and her brother the best way she knew how.

Clay and Charlie reluctantly turned and faced the wall. Her heart sank, this was humiliating.

“I left my brass knuckles and nunchucks in my other jacket.” Charlie’s sarcastic remarks fell on deaf ears as he was searched.

She took a deep cleansing breath and envisioned her and Jensen walking through the front door of her condo and getting a giant group hug from Cooper, Jackson, and Alyssa. All she wanted was to kiss their cute little faces.

Getting to them was the goal. The only goal as far as she was concerned. The quicker they got this over with the faster she can hold her boys and her niece.

It took Captain Steroids maybe three seconds to pull out Clay’s two guns.

Of course Charlie had no weapons on him. In another time and place the confused “what the hell” look that Charlie gave Clay would have been funny.

“Two? Two guns? Really?”

Clay smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

She watched the two men chuckled together against the wall when the man pulled a third gun from Clay’s boot. She figured as much.

Looks like the old man was warming up to her agent a little bit. I guess there were silver linings everywhere if you looked hard enough.

“You too.”

Wade grabbed her upper arm and he yanked hard. She was about to lose her balance when he shoved her hard up against the wall. The shock and the force took her breath away.

She felt Wade hand on the back of her head pushing her cheek into the hotels fancy wallpaper.

It all happened so fast. Clay tried to push himself up off the wall and stand up straight to defend her but Captain Steroids had the upper hand and managed to keep him subdued.

There was nothing he could do.

“Hey! You don’t touch her like that.” Charlie was shocked and insulted by the injustice and tried to turn to her during his pat down but the other man pushed him up against the wall as well.

“Guys. Don’t. Please.” she pleaded.

She tried to breath and think clearly. She couldn’t let her fear take over.

Stay calm. She focused on her goal.

Everyone was in this situation because of her, she felt responsible for everyone safety. She just saw what happened to Jensen. She didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

“What? You don’t like it rough sweetheart?” he snarled into the back of her ear. “I have a hard time believing that.”

She could feel his sour breath against her cheek and his cheap cologne made her nauseous. She was pissed off at his words and tried to break free of him. It was useless, she hated feeling so helpless.

“Keep still bitch.”

He had her head pinned to the wall and she felt his other hand reach around start half heartedly pat her down under her leather jacket.

She felt his hand go between her legs and she thought she was going to be sick. She fought back the sob that crept up from her throat as he squeezed her intimately over her jeans.

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Get the fuck off me asshole!” her voice sound strained with her cheek against the wall.

She tried to use her feet to kick behind her but she was disoriented and couldn’t land a decent blow.

She heard Clay beside her grunt through his teeth and violently struggling with the larger man.

“Wade!” his deep voice as close to primal as growled through his teeth. “I’m gunna fucking kill you.”

Wade just sneered and squeezed her again.

“You fuckin’ the Colonel too? I knew it!” he was having fun at their expense. She was disgusted and fought back her tears.

He must have no idea that she was his sister. Quinn scrunched her eyes shut and tried not to let her fear consume her.

Cooper. Jackson. Alyssa. She can get through this for them.

“That’s okay. I’m a patient man. I can wait my turn.”

She started to breathe again when he took his hand away.

But her relief was short lived when he chuckled and pressed her face into the wall a little harder. Her head felt like it was in a vice. She was completely trapped.

Tears pricked her eyes, he wasn’t done fucking with her yet. She considered calling out and screaming for Jensen but if he got hurt she would never forgive herself.

“You’re going to die badly Will.” she never thought that she was capable of murdering someone before she met this man. Anger like she had never felt before burned in her belly.

“Are you sure you’re not packin’?” he ignored her threat. “What about up here?” he mocked her as his free hand came back around and grabbed her breast.

She hated herself for giving him the reaction he was looking for and gasped in shock.

“Enough!” Charlie was horrified. “Get your fucking hands off her.”

Wade raised both of his hands up feigning innocence.

“Just doing my job.” he taunted in her ear. He sounded way too happy with himself.

“Let ‘em go boys.”

She felt his nose brush up against her hair and heard him hum in delight.

She could still smell his rotten breath, but his hand was finally off the back of her head. She was free, this was her chance.

She clenched her jaw and threw her head back as hard as she could and head butted him square in the mouth.

“Fuuuuck!”

Wade groaned and called out as he stumbled backward towards the other wall and held his hand against his mouth.  

Clay stood tall between the two of them and gave him a murderous look that stopped him in his tracks when he tried to charge back towards her.

One of Wade’s men took his gun out and Quinn quickly grabbed her brother’s hand.

“Not here.” it was meant to sound like a plea but it came out sounding like an order. She was grateful that Clay submitted and backed down.

She was okay, she has never been more pissed off in her life, but she was okay. She bunched her hands into tight fists and focused on her goal.

Cooper. Jackson. Alyssa. She said their names in her head over and over again.

“We’re not finished Wade.”

“Bring it, Colonel. I’m not under your command anymore.” he looked him up and down and challenged him.

Quinn could sense that this showdown was a long time coming. She was very tempted to watch it play out. Her money was on her brother.

But she had to find out what was going on and get back home.

He sneered at her and she felt a deep satisfaction seeing that his mouth was filled with his own blood.

She never had the opportunity to fight back when Ryan attacked her. Her focus was solely on her unborn baby. Fighting back felt good. She didn’t feel like Wade’s victim, she took her power back. Maybe it felt too good.

“Let’s not keep your employer waiting Will.” she mirrored her brother and didn’t back down.

She watched him wipe away the blood from his mouth and it dawned on her that he could never break her.

“You know how cranky rich old ladies get.” she raised her nose up in the air and channeled her inner badass.  

“It must suck thinking you’re such a tough guy. But you’re nothing more than a bitch boy running errands for senior citizens.”

She felt Charlie come up and rub her back. She felt like an asshole for flinching when he touched her. Wade noticed and chuckled to himself.

He whispered his apologies under his breath. His kindness and concern almost made her cry again. Her adrenaline was running high and everything felt like an attack.

As the elevator doors closed she realized that this was it. Her fear started to evaporate and she was filled with a great sense of purpose.

She could feel Wade’s eyes on her but stood tall. The tension in the tiny elevator was thick, but it was making her strong. Who knew she could thrive under so much pressure?

She was confident that her and her loved one’s were going to survive this. There was nothing that they could throw at her that she wouldn’t endure for the sake of the people she loved.

She was going to fight like hell to make sure that they came out of this whole.

Maybe this is what being a Clay was all about? Feeling responsible for the people you love and doing everything necessary to protect them.

She didn’t lose sight of her goal.

Cooper. Jackson. Alyssa.

This was her duty. None of what just happened was going to break her.

——————————————————————–

The hotel restaurant was as fancy and luxurious as Quinn had assumed it would be. Nothing but the best for the Andrews family. She never got used to it when her and Ryan were married and she didn’t see herself getting comfortable with it any time soon.

Wade (now with a fat swollen lip) lead them to a semi private section near the back. They could still see the rest of the patrons but were tucked away enough that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

It was dimly lit and almost felt romantic. She looked around for Cougar, Pooch, and Roque. Jensen was right, they were sneaky sneaky, she couldn’t spot them at all. She had to trust that they were all ready and in position.

She made a mental note that major baked goods were required to thank them for going to all this trouble for her and her family.

As confident as she felt, her hands started to shake when she saw her.

Catherine was the only one sitting at the large table. Two more bodyguards flanked her and stood behind her trying their best to look intimidating.

All of Quinn’s senses were heightened as she glanced around the large room. Where was Ryan? She was half expecting him to jump out at them like a cheesy horror movie.

Charlie could sense her anxiety and took her hand. He had such a good heart, she was thankful that he didn’t get hurt upstairs. She would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to him because of her.

Catherine looked exactly the same since the last time Quinn had the displeasure of seeing her.

Catherine was in her late fifties but you wouldn’t know it. Kudos to the many a doctor that have ensured that she will always look as youthful as possible.

She gave the group the fakest smile and laughed to herself as they approached her. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell around her face in soft waves and was annoyingly perfect.

Quinn had to admit, in her day she was a great beauty. But as attractive as she was, Quinn knew how ugly her true nature was. She’s only been in her presence for a few seconds and she already wanted to slap the botox out of her.

She had the grace to stand to greet them. Charlie did a double take and shot Quinn a knowing look. The evil swamp monster bitch was indeed wearing Chanel from head to toe.

“Quinn! How nice of you to join us.” her fake cheerful voice had an edge to it.

“Catherine.”

“…and you brought….friends.” her voice fell flat as her cold clear blue eyes stared daggers into Clay.

“You know my brother, Colonel Clay. This is my agent Charlie Gre-”

“Charlie Green.” she interrupted and shook his hand. “Yes I am very familiar with you.”

The way she said that sent a chill down her spine. Don’t fuck with my friends she screamed in her head.

“Please have a seat. The more the merrier.”

One of her body guards pulled her chair out for her and Charlie did the same for Quinn.

“That’s a negative.” Clay turned away from the table and whispered to no one..

Jensen must be “yapping” at him through his earpiece. Quinn forgot all about it. It was comforting, it felt like he was partly there with her. She was thankful that he didn’t hear what happened in the hallway for fear that he’d be in handcuffs right now.

“Familiar? That’s an interesting way to put it.” Charlie was getting snarky, the woman had just tried to bribe and blackmail him and his husband earlier this week.

Now that they were in a business like setting Charlie seemed to come out of his shell, this was where he excelled.

“Let’s begin shall we?” he asked as he pulled out his phone.

They sat there for about ten minutes listening to him completely take over the conversation. He ran this like any other business meeting. Clay leaned back in his chair and seemed amused at the change in his demeanor.

If Clay kept this up with Charlie she could sense a buddy comedy in their future.

Quinn’s eyes searched the room waiting for the other shoe to drop. Where the hell was Ryan?

She noticed Sal and Eddie celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary at the far end of the room. Sal’s eyes met hers and he got Eddie’s attention and pointed his wife in her direction. The exchanged sweet smiles and nods and they went back to their meal.

Charlie seemed to hold Catherines attention as he went over the sales from her book tour and her current standings on various bestselling children’s book lists.

Quinn barely paid attention to that side of the business. She figured she was always one bad book away from having it all taken away from her. It kept her humble.

She figured that Catherine was merely pretending to listen to him. The same as Clay was. They were here for very different reasons. They had more pressing matters to discuss.

Her brother shifted in his chair. He was starting to grow impatient and annoyed. His steely gaze never leaving his target.

To her credit, the evil swamp monster bitch in Chanel didn’t back down or look away.

Her phone went off on the table and she looked delighted.

“I honestly don’t care Mr. Green.” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and picked up her cell phone. “This is the call I was waiting for.”

Confused looks were passed between Charlie, Clay and Quinn. She looked giddy to receive a call from whoever was on the other line. If she was this happy Quinn knew that it couldn’t be good news for her.

“Well hello to you too sweetheart….yes she is. Did you watch it? I’m so sorry my dear. Well not really. I hate to say I told you so… no need to get cross with me.”

Whoever was on the other end of the line started screaming at her. She had to move the phone further away from her ear.

“Remember who you’re talking to. You’d best remember what I can do.” she snapped.

This was bad. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Charlie held her hand under the table, he seemed to be just was unnerved. What was happening?

“Of course she’s right here my dear….she’s sitting right across from me looking as cheap as the day you met her….Do you understand my terms?…good. I will not negotiate…. Have you made up your mind?….I’m waiting….I don’t want to have to take your children from her, but I will. You should know by now that your mother does not bluff Ryan.”

Clay leaned forward ready to say something and Quinn stopped him.

“Son of a bitch.” he muttered under his breath.

 


	10. "Cards on the Table"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn finally find out what Catherine (her ex mother in law) wants from them and what she is capable of.

 

 

“Roque. Status report!” Jensen tried to steady his voice but his heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell was happening? “Her ex didn’t even show?”

“Easy, Jensen. Your girl is fine. It’s just her, the Colonel, and the agent. You know just much as we do.” Roque sounded curt and annoyed as he sat on the other end of restaurant under perfect cover. Jensen would sell his soul to trade places with him right now and be in the same room as Quinn.

“Just keep your eyes on her.”

He tried to breathe and sort through everything that he had just overheard through his earpiece.

What was Catherine Andrews talking about? What the fuck did she want if she didn’t care about taking custody of the boys? What kind of game was this woman playing?

Instead of letting his feelings of confusion and helplessness take over, he went for his laptop and in record time hacked into the bitch's phone.

“ _Mother. I swear to fucking god if you hurt her...look this is pointless. Those are her kids not mine. This is gone too far._ ”

This was the first time that Jensen had ever heard Ryan’s voice. It made his blood boil. Damn right Cooper and Jackson weren’t Ryan's kids. They were _his_ , Jensen's, children. His and Quinn's.

But Ryan sounded pissed off and a little scared. The fear behind Ryan's words did nothing to calm Jensen's nerves.

“ _The choice is yours, Ryan. You know my terms._ ”

“ _I’m not...God damn it, Mother! I’m not going to let you do this. I’m not playing your fucking game!”_ And then he hung up on her.

“Clay.” Jensen switched over his comms channel. “Whatever deal she was trying to make Ryan didn’t work. He isn’t biting. He hung up on her.”

Clay cleared his throat to convey that he understood.

“Let’s wrap this up okay, boss. The kids are waiting for us.”

Jensen checked his watch. The boys were probably brushing their teeth and begging Ann to let them sleep in Fort Petunia with Alyssa and dogs. This past week alone with them had been nothing short of wonderful. Looking after Cooper and Jackson by himself had made him a more confident father. They were closer than ever and both of the kids were calling him Daddy now. He loved his family with everything he had. What he wouldn’t give to home right now watching Quinn tuck them in for the night.

He hated that they weren’t dealing with this mess together. Quinn coined their little family “Team Jensen.” he loved how accurate that nickname that was. They truly were a team.

He was grateful that Ryan wasn’t there and that Quinn wasn't in immediate danger. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still a threat lingering in the air.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Quinn had no idea what was going when Catherine carefully put her phone down on the table.

Charlie held her hand under the table in a death grip. She squeezed his back to let him know he was hurting her and he softened his grip and gave her an apologetic squeeze back. He seemed more unnerved by the situation than Quinn did.

“Well that went about as well as I expected it to.” Catherine took a deep breath and looked at her guests. “But that is why you are here, my dear. It’s time for you to prove your usefulness.”

“I have no interest in helping you with anything, Catherine. You bought Peter’s House. Fine. I work for you until I can get out of my contract. But you haven’t bought me. You don’t _own_ me."

Catherine gave her a confident smirk that made Quinn’s blood boil.

“You invaded my privacy and went through my medical records.” Catherine huffed and squirmed in her chair. “Don’t look so shocked, all of that had to be you."

“Maybe you’re smarter than I gave you credit for. That interview wasn't cheap.”

“You sent your hired thugs to manhandle people I care about. Who does that? You float the idea that you can snap your fingers and break up my family. You’re crazy if you really think that I’m going to help you after that?”

“Oh, I think you will.”

“Okay, I think we’ve fulfilled our end of this deal.” Charlie interrupted and began to stand up.

Catherine's hired Kyron goon took a more aggressive stance behind her and shot him a look of warning. Quinn squeezed his hand again and he sat back down. After what had happened upstairs, she wasn’t taking any chances with her friends safety.

“Some things never change do they, Quinn?” Catherine sounded amused. “Stupid men still line up for miles to protect you.”

“Fuck you.”

After everything that had just happened in the hallway upstairs, Quinn could kill her with her bare hands.

“Careful, my dear. Your poor breeding is showing. Try and show some class. Once you know what is at stake, you’ll be praying Ryan still has that need to protect you."

“I don’t have time for this mind game bullshit. You and Ryan deserve each other. I’m going home.” Quinn stood up and Charlie and Clay followed suit. “You can speak to me through my lawyer. If I so much as see one of your men within 50 feet of my family I won’t hesitate to call the police. You will never get your manicured fingers on my kids.”

“If there is one thing that we have in common, it’s our love for our children.”

She made a motion with her hand and one of her men placed an iPad on the table. He set it up on a stand and with a couple quick swipes it can to life and started playing a video.

It took a moment or two for Quinn to recognize the footage and realize what she was watching. She sank back down into her chair and after a moment or two Charlie and Clay did as well.

It was the park that her and Jensen regularly took the boys to. It was a bright sunny day and the playground equipment was full of kids. Whoever was shooting the video zoomed in towards the jungle gym and sure enough there were Cooper and Jackson playing with Jensen.

Quinn’s breath caught in her throat and her heart started to pound in her chest. Catherine was having them followed.

The three of them looked so happy and were having a great time. Giant smiles were plastered on all three of their faces. Jensen bent down and tied Cooper's shoe for him. Once that small fatherly task was finished, she watch her son squeeze Jensen’s neck tight. Jensen stood up with Cooper in his one arm and scooped Jackson up in his other and they walked towards the parking lot.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, lady!” Clay’s deep voice was full of anger and outrage seeing his nephews faces on the small screen.

Quinn raised her hand up in his direction, but couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. She was in shock. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

The next video started up. It was Jensen and the boys coming out of the grocery store. The hairs on the back of Quinn’s neck stood up. Jackson was riding on the back of the shopping cart as Jensen pushed and listened to Cooper tell a very animated story. None were aware that they were being followed. Again, her little family looked so happy together as they horsed around. She thought that she might be sick.

The next video was short footage of the boys as the played outside during recess at their respective schools and short clips of Jensen picking them up and loading them into her hatchback. Every single atom in her body was screaming at her to run home and protect her children.

Then the man in the suit picked up the iPad and fixed up a new video.

“Current time.” Catherine said matter of factly.

She was suddenly looking at the back door or her condo. It was dark, but she could make out Alyssa playing with Daisy through the sliding glass patio doors.

“NO!” Quinn forcefully growled through her teeth and pounded her fist down on the table so hard it made their water glasses shake.“You can’t do this!”

“I have my men stationed outside your home, they are ready to take little Cooper and Jackson by force if necessary. I have the means to take them out of the country within the hour. If I can go through your medical records and hire a reporter to publicly attack you, you should realize that I am willing to go all the way.”

“You can’t get away with this shit.” Charlie was stunned at what was unfolding around him.

“I assure you I can.” Catherine didn’t take her eyes off a shocked and pale Quinn. “I know where you live, I know where they go to school. Even if your highly trained brother and boyfriend manage a miracle and keep them from me, I can be patient and take them legally. Well...” she started to chuckle. “...bribing a judge isn’t exactly legal either. But I’m sure you get the point. Either way. I win.”

Quinn felt truly helpless. There was nothing that she could do to protect her family. Catherine must already know that Annie was the only line of defense between whoever her mother in law had outside her home and all three of the kids.

“It would be a shame if anything happened to the little girl and her mother during the boys extraction.”

“Don’t you fucking touch them. I swear to god, Catherine. If you touch one hair on Alyssa’s head…we’re talking about children here. What is wrong with you?”

“Like I said. It would be a shame. What happens next is all up to you my dear.”

“Lay off her. Did you think we came here empty handed?” Clay was just as shook as Quinn was but was doing a much better job at hiding it.

Clay reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope.

Wade, with his fat swollen lip, sneered at him and discreetly placed his hand on his gun while he took the envelope from him and handed it to Catherine.

Catherine’s annoyance turned to amusement and she started to giggle to herself.

“Well done, Mr. Clay. I’m impressed. But my husband's unsavoury exploits are of not consequence to me or my company now. But nice try.”

“Clay?” Quinn was confused she had no idea what was in the envelope. Her heart was threatening to break through her chest it was pounding so hard.

During her marriage, her ex father in law was the only member of the Andrews family that treated her with any amount of decency or kindness. She suspected that only added to Catherine's hatred of her. Clay was right not to tell Quinn he planned on blackmailing her ex father in law, she never would have allowed it.

“You see, Richard is dying.” she seem delighted by the idea and it made Quinn sick. “I have full legal control over our entire estate. His pension for expensive handsome male prostitutes will do no damage me.”

Quinn knew that Richard chose to live his life closeted. But she had no idea that he was paying for sex. Charlie squeezed her hand again. This must have been the intel that his husband Zach was able to find for them.

“Even though most of it was on the company's dime? Where is the duty to your beloved shareholders? Are you sure everyone in those pictures are over 18? How many deals and contracts have you made through the years that have moral clauses?”

“You of all people, are going to speak to me about morals, Mr. Clay? After what you did? After the way you forced my son to give up all rights to his children?”

Quinn felt like she was underwater. She didn’t understand what Catherine was talking about.

“What?” she turned to face her brother but he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Clay, what is she talking about? You forced him?” Clay looked down at the table and angrily breathed through his nose.

Quinn’s heart sank. Her brother looked so guilty. “What does that mean? How did you force him?”

“Would you like to tell her or should I?”

“I’m getting really tired of your smug attitude.” Charlie added with contempt. “Do you have any idea how many laws you’ve broken? You’re not above the law. You have to realize that right?”

“I know all about you, Mr. Green. You couldn’t be bought. I respect that. But make no mistake I can put a halt any _future plans_ you and your delightful husband may have.”

Quinn could have sworn that poor Charlie was turning green.

“You were there when I left Ryan. Clay, what did you do?”

Her brother closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Why he threatened his life if he didn’t sign over all of his parental rights to Cooper and Jackson. Ryan contested nothing out of fear.” Catherine volunteered.

Quinn was overwhelmed. She couldn’t make sense of all this new information. She knew that Clay hated Ryan, but she couldn’t believe he would keep such a huge secret from her for all of these years.

“You didn’t know, did you? All this time, I thought you put him up to it.” she made a tisk tisk sound and shook her head in disappointment. “Cooper. Cooper I get. My maiden name is strong. But _Jackson?_ Ryan promised to name his second son after his father.”

“After what he did to me and Jackson, I decided to name him after my father instead.”

Quinn’s head was spinning. The iPad on the table was still playing. She watched Annie open the sliding glass patio door and let Duke and Daisy outside into the back yard. Jack, dressed in his superhero pyjamas, came up behind his aunt and hugged her legs. Annie scooped him up and happily carried him away on her hip, wiggling and dancing him around. She had no idea of the potential danger that surrounded them.

Everything with Richard, Ryan, and Clay would have to wait. Her goal was protecting her family.

“I’ll hear you out, Catherine.” Quinn tried to speak past the hard lump in her throat. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to do what you do best. I want you to manipulate my wayward son and convince him to put his family first.”

“Manipulate?”

“Please. All of our cards are out on the table. There is no need to be coy. You wormed your way into his life and turned him against his own blood. I want you to undo the damage that you caused.”

“The damage SHE caused?” Clay was beyond furious. He leaned his whole body towards across the table and her men stood up straighter. “Did you see what that bastard son of yours did to her? He’s lucky that he’s still breathing.”

“Oh please. So dramatic! A minor incident blown out of proportion. No doubt she was planning on leaving Ryan and thought that a good sob story would loosen the purse string and give her a nice juicy settlement. Poor Richard bought it, too. Which is confusing. My research shows that you haven’t touch a dime of it. You choose to live in squaller.” Catherine motioned to the iPad with her chin.

Quinn had the money that her father in law insisted she take in her divorce set up in a trust for Cooper and Jack and tried to pretend that it didn’t exist. She wanted no part of it.

“You were wrong about me, Catherine. I never wanted Ryan’s money. After what he did to me I just wanted to protect my kids from him.”

“What are you guys talking about, Q?” Charlie whispered in her ear. “What did he do to you and Jack?”

“Ryan attacked me when I was 8 months pregnant. That’s why I left him.” she stared daggers into her ex mother in law as she answered and didn’t back down. “He was high and strung out and wanted to kill me and his unborn son. When I first met him, he was trying to run away from her. Look at her, you can see why. Now she wants to ruin my kids the same way she ruined her own.”

Charlie was stunned and sympathetically rubbed his thumb over her hand under the table. Quinn’s words seemed to incense Catherine, she pursed her lips and attempted to narrow her botoxed eyes at her.

“The truth is, I have no interest in your two little bastards. Well, maybe Cooper.” she added with a sinister smile. “He’s my namesake after all. And judging by the videos, he’s the spitting image of my Ryan. Maybe I’ll send little Jackson to school overseas. Out of sight, out of mind. Hopefully in time Cooper will forget that he ever had a little brother. In fact, I’ll personally see to it that both of those boys forget what you and that jarhead boyfriend of yours even look like.”

Quinn was about to jump across the table and strangle her with her bare hands. Clay sensed it too and squeezed her shoulder. She shook his hand away in disgust. She was furious with him too, but chose to deal with her brothers betrayal later.

“But make no mistake.” Catherine continued. “Ryan is my only son and heir. I’d much rather see him marry again, to someone much more suitable, and have more children. You can live out your pathetic life and become a distant memory. Ryan was meant for bigger and better things.”

“I mean nothing to him, you crazy bitch. I couldn’t get him to pay attention to his children or stop drinking while we married. What makes you think he’ll listen to me? I haven’t heard from him in almost five years.”

“He is a sentimental man. Over the years, he has made his lingering feelings for you rather...apparent.” Catherine looked like she had just swallowed something sour. “Your job, if you ever want to see your children again, will be to convince him to come back and work for C&A Industries.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Charlie asked and swallowed hard, his sad eyes never leaving the table.

“Then it’s lonely boarding school for poor little _Jackson_.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

As soon as the Catherine made her play, Cougar and Pooch took off back to New Hampshire. There was no way that they would make it back there in time, but they couldn’t just sit around the hotel and hope for the best. They had to at least try.

Too many things were going through Jensen’s mind at once. He picked up the phone to call his sister and at the last minute decided against it. There wasn’t anything she could do if the condo was surrounded by Kyron men. Freaking her out wasn’t going to help.

He cursed himself for not being able to be in two places at the same time. Clay had asked him if he wanted to stay behind and he had refused. Now his kids were at risk, along with his niece and sister. He’d seen first hand how Wade treated civilians while they ran operations together. To think of that men like that anywhere near his children scared the crap out of him.

As soon as they were made aware of their plan, Cougar was halfway to the car.

Jensen picked up the phone again, this time let it ring.

“Hey Annie, are the boys still up?” Jensen tried to clear his throat and steady his voice.

“Ah yeah, one sec. Is everything okay?”

“I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“You’re such a good Dad, you know that?” Annie teased her older brother with pride in her voice.

“Daddy!” Jackson’s little voice was full of joy.

Hearing him made Jensen’s chest ache. If everything went to hell, this could be the last time he got to speak to his littlest man cub. The thought tore him up inside.

“Hey, little man.”

“Are you bringing mommy home?”

“Yeah I’m working on it. I just wanted to say goodnight.” he took a sharp breath as tears started to fall down his face. “...and I wanted you to know that I love you more than anything.”

“All the way to the moon and back?” Jackson teased, reciting the words to his new book.

“All the way, kiddo. The same goes for your mom.” he took off his glasses and tried to wipe the wet tears off his face. He was thankful that he was alone in the hotel room.

The idea that Quinn might never get a chance to tell them herself how much they meant to her was unthinkable and weighed heavy on his heart.

“She loves you with her whole heart buddy. All the way to the moon…” his voice started to crack. “...and back.”

“Night, Daddy.”

“Night, Jack.”

Soon Cooper was given the phone. Jensen rolled his shoulders and neck and tried to shake off what he was feeling. Cooper was older and wiser than Jack. He would be able to pick out that something was wrong if he didn’t put a good game face on. Coop could read people just as well as his mother could.

“Daddy? Are you guys coming home soon?”

“We’re working on it, buddy.”

“Is everything okay?”

Jensen took a deep breath and decided not to lie to him. If this was going to be their last conversation he didn’t want that, but he also didn’t want to scare him.

“I’m just calling to say goodnight and to tell you that I love you.” he avoided Coopers question. Everything was not okay.

“I love you, too. I’m looking out for Jack and listening to Aunt Annie like you asked. Lyssa and I are reading some stories together before bed. She’s pretty smart and she’s helping me sound out the big words.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so proud of you, Coop.” Jensen could practically see him in his head. He loved that kid so much. His arms ached to hold him and keep him and Jackson safe. He felt like such a failure for not being there while those men were mere feet away from them.

“I'm really happy that I get to be your Dad. Meeting you, your brother and your mom was really the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re my son. Nothing is ever gunna change that, okay?”

“I know. I like that I’m your kid. You’re the coolest Dad I know. You sound kinda sad. Is mommy okay?”

Of course Cooper would be worried about his mom. Jensen smiled at how protective his little guy was.

“Yeah, big guy. She wanted me to tell you how much she loves you. How much she will always love you.”

“ _Geeze._ You guys are so mushy!” Cooper started to giggle and Jensen couldn’t help but puff out a laugh of his own. Cooper was his son through and through. He didn’t want to say goodnight, but he had to get back on comms and find out what was happening downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love your guts! xo


	11. Tough One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has a long awaited conversation with her ex husband.

 

Catherine slid a business card with Ryan’s phone number across the table towards Quinn.

Quinn looked over and gave a sweet reassuring smile to a very worried looking Charlie then stood up and took her phone out of her pocket. If she wanted to keep Annie, Alyssa, and her kids safe, she was going to have to talk to her ex husband.

Her chest filled with anxiety. The chances that Ryan would listen to her and put an end to this madness were slim to say the least. Quinn knew first hand how much her ex husband hated his family and how selfish he could be. But him agreeing to work for his mother again was the only thing stopping a team of Kryon goons from barging into her home and taking her children.  

As much as the thought of hearing his voice again made her sick, it was their only hope.  

Quinn pivoted to walk away from the table, only to have Wade block her path.

“Where do you think you’re going, Sweetheart?” he sneered down at her.

Wade’s cheap cologne filled her nostrils and memories of his unwanted hands on her flooded her mind.

“Get the fuck away from me.” Quinn ordered through her teeth. It took all of her self-control not to knee him in the balls. She turned to Catherine. “If you want me to talk to him for you, there isn’t a snowballs chance in hell that I’m doing it in front of an audience.”

Catherine gave her a dismissive flick of her wrist and looked down at her phone.

Quinn stood toe to toe with Wade and gave him a bright fake smile before sticking her middle finger an inch away from his face for good measure.

Quinn heard Charlie and her brother puff out short laughs behind her. She turned to her agent and hugged him close. He sighed loudly and rubbed her back.

“Good luck, Q.” Charlie whispered in her ear. “I shoulda taken a Xanax before all of this huh?”  

“I promise once all of this is over I’ll go back to being your boring mom friend again.”

“Liar.” Charlie teased and squeezed her a little tighter.

Quinn turned around and Clay attempted to hug her as well, but she held her hand up between them and stopped him. She looked at her brother like he had lost his mind. Clay had been lying to her for close to five years now, she furious with him and didn’t want anything to do with him.

Her overprotective brother had let her believe that Ryan had signed away his parental rights to Cooper and Jackson of his own free will. She had no idea that Clay had threatened Ryan’s life. Quinn wasn’t sure what she was feeling, all she knew was that hugs were off the menu at the moment.

Clay flinched at her coldness and swallowed hard as she stepped aside and walked around him. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn could have sworn she saw a very self satisfied look on Catherine's face after witnessing their exchange.

The thought of letting that woman win made Quinn’s blood boil. She refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had come between her and her only living family member.

Quinn had a change of heart and decided, out of spite, to tug on Clay’s arm and pull him into a hug.

“Kid, I can explain-” he started. His deep voice laced with pain.

“Not now, Franklin.” Quinn squeezed him tighter and spoke directly into his chest, remembering the wire that Jensen had outfitted him with before they left the hotel room. “Jensen? Jake, if you can hear me...I’m going to try my best. I love you. Team Jensen, baby.”

Clay took a deep breath and held the sides of his sister's head and kissed the top of her head. Quinn could sense all of the remorse and regret that her big brother was feeling. It was in that moment that she forgave him; she was still royally pissed off, but she forgave him nonetheless. Aside from Jensen and the boys, he was her only family. She knew his heart well and had faith that he meant well. She would deal with his betrayal later.

“He said that he loves you too.” Clay tucked her hair behind her ears and looked her in the eye. “...Jensen also said that if Ryan doesn’t take one for the team and end this shit, he’s gunna kill him himself.” Clay relayed the grim message from Jensen that came through his earpiece.

“If Ryan refuses and that bitch takes my kids, tell Jensen that he’s is going to have to chill and take a number.” she answered without missing a beat.

“Careful kid, your Clay side is showing.” he looked so proud of her for a moment, before a serious heavy look filled his eyes. “You protected him for so long and begged me not to touch him. I was just trying to convince Jensen upstairs not to go after him….and now. Maybe if I had, none of this would be happening right now.” He shook his head with a heavy heart.

Quinn gave him a sympathetic smile, he would always shoulder all of her burdens right along with her. But he wasn’t responsible for this mess. Catherine was.

“Back then, after what that monster did to you….all you said you wanted was the boys. You didn’t want revenge, you just want to protect your kids and raise them in peace. So I made it happen. I’m not sorry for shaking down that punk, but I should have told you the whole story.”

“Yeah. You should have.”

“I love you, kid.” Clay’s sad eyes were going to make her cry. “Relax, Jensen. Roque and I have her six.” Clay reassured Jensen through the wire. “Not a chance in hell I’m saying that.” Clay looked annoyed at whatever Jensen was saying in his earpiece and it made her smile a little. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine. Team Badass. Or Team Jensen, whatever.”

“I love you, too, old man.” Quinn and her brother exchanged knowing nods and she left to face the inevitable.

The fancy restaurant was at less than half capacity. There were empty tables everywhere.  Quinn chose one that was close enough that she could see Catherine's semi private VIP table. But far enough to stay out of earshot.

Fancy restaurants like this one had always been more of Ryan’s scene, Quinn had always felt so out of place. Local burger joints with Jensen and the boys were much more her speed.

She looked around the room trying to spot where Roque was laying low, but her eyes landed on Sal and Eddie who were still there enjoying their anniversary dinner. She couldn’t take her eyes off the older couple, they were so happy and in love after a lifetime of marriage. That was what Quinn wanted. She wanted their love story. After four years of convincing herself that she would never find love, she was confident that she had finally found the man that she wanted share her life with in Jensen.

A chill ran down her spine as she remembered that there had been a time when she'd wanted that same love story with Ryan.

Quinn was dreading having to talk to her ex husband, but so much was riding on it. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. They hadn’t spoken in nearly five years. She was a different person now. Catherine was out of her mind if she thought that Quinn could make Ryan do anything that he didn’t want to do.

Years had passed and time had allowed her to clearly see what kind of man her ex husband was. His bad boy charm had been sexy and alluring at first, but it had only masked the damage of his dark childhood. Catherine had broken her son years before Quinn had set eyes on him.

Quinn had been foolish to think that she could just love Ryan back together, because the truth was, at the time, he really hadn't wanted to be fixed. He'd wanted to use his family and his childhood as an excuse to hurt whoever he wanted and take what he liked.

It was such a true testament to the kind of person Jensen was that he never let his terrible childhood turn him into a cruel person.

She was so grateful to have Cooper and Jackson, but marrying Ryan had been such a huge mistake. But when she found herself pregnant for the first time, she had been delighted to finally start a family of her own. She had accepted Ryan’s marriage proposal knowing in her heart that he really hadn't wanted to be father or a husband. She had been so young and stupid back then, she'd thought he would rise to the occasion and have a change of heart.

Ryan had been a half-broken, free spirit when she'd met him. He had been a good looking photojournalist that had loved living on the road chasing the next big story and being in the middle of all the action. Being stuck with a wife and child had slowly suffocated him. After escaping his wealthy and controlling family, the thrill of simply being free and living his life on his own terms had been more appealing than the domestic life that Quinn and Cooper had offered him.

In the times when Ryan had been home, he'd drank too much and had avoided any parental responsibility. They'd fought all the time and Quinn had blamed herself for not being able to make him happy. When Ryan had been on the road, his bed had never been empty and had he indulged in a very expensive cocaine habit. On some level, she had known that she should leave him, but her need for a family of her own had only grown once she'd given birth to Cooper. She'd had to endure for her son's sake.

It all had came to a head when she had been eight months pregnant with Jack. Clay had been visiting and they'd come home one night to find Ryan strung out and fucking his side chick in the living room. Quinn's whole life had changed when Clay had left that room to collect Cooper and put him in his car seat.

Quinn sat down at an empty table and hugged herself tight. She couldn't help but relive the memory of her on the floor, holding her pregnant stomach, trying her best to protect her unborn baby from being savagely beaten by the man that was supposed to love and protect her. She could still hear him screaming at her in her head.

Quinn took a moment to reminded herself that all of that was in the past. She closed her eyes and told herself that she was stronger now and that her life was completely different. She'd met a man that she could trust. Jensen had convinced her to get help and had loved her through all of her issues. She knew that Jensen would never hurt her or the boys.

What's more, Jensen went out of his way to make her and her kids feel loved and wanted every single day. The way that he had embraced being a stepfather amazed her every day. But most of all, she knew she would always be safe with him. She took a deep breath and thought of Jensen waiting for her upstairs.

Quinn wished that Jensen was sitting beside her right now. The two of them were much stronger together than they were apart. The same was true for Jensen. How many times has he prepared for a mission and joked about packing her away in one of his duffle bags as his secret weapon? She made him better as well. A small, proud smile stretched across her lips. The relationship that they had was night and day compared to the one she'd had with Ryan. Wedding vows or not.

She turned on her phone and her lock screen made her smile even bigger and squeezed at her heart. Quinn looked down and admired the smiling faces of her three boys all cuddled up on the couch posing for the picture she'd taken of them right before she'd left for her book tour. Papa bear and his two man cubs, she mused. She finally had the family that she had wanted since her parents died. It had just taken her a few detours in life to get there.

She had to believe that all four of them were going to get through this intact. They had their whole futures ahead of them. The boys thought of Jensen as their father and had started calling him daddy while she had been away. She was finally going to ask Jensen to officially move in with them and start a new chapter of their lives all together under one roof. There was so much to look forward to.

She listened to the sound of Eddie laughing to one of Sal’s jokes and told herself that Jensen would be making her laugh on their 45th wedding anniversary, too. They’d be embarrassing their kids together for years. It gave her the courage to dial Ryan's number.

“Ryan?” His name felt strange passing her lips. She held her breath and waited for him to say something.

“Jesus. Quinn...Umm hi.”

“Hi...I guess you know why I’m calling, huh?”

“Yeah... Wow. It’s... it’s so nice to hear your voice...Your voice... It’s so nice...Sorry. Talking about your voice is creepy. I just never thought I would be talking to you again.”

The Ryan that she remembered had been a lot smoother than this. He had been confident, cocky even. She'd never let herself consider how five years would change him. As far as she was concerned, she could have gone her entire life without saying a single word to him. She just wanted to get this over with, she wasn’t interested in pleasantries or getting acquainted again.

“How are you?” he inquired with a chipper voice.

Quinn blinked a few times and was stunned by his tone. If he knew why she was calling why would he ask her such a stupid question?

“How am I? Are you for real? How the fuck do you think I am?” She felt a switch go off and all of her fear and anxiety turned into pure rage. “My day was peachy. How was your day?” her voice laced with sarcasm. “Did you wake up homesick in a strange hotel room? Did you get publically ambushed on live TV?”

“Yeah, I saw that. My mother is a sick twisted bitch. You handled it well though. You were always a tough one.”

“Fuck you. That sick twisted bitch is going to take the boys away from me if you don’t go back and work for C&A.” She didn’t mince words and got straight to the point. “I can’t ‘ _tough one’_ my way through that.”

“She’ll never go through with it. You know _‘Queen Catherine’_ hates kids. She can barely stand her own.” Ryan was trying to downplay the situation, and it was starting to freak her out.

“She has been stalking the boys all week and has men outside my condo right now ready to storm the place and take them out of the country.”

“Oh, come on! Men? It’s just another one of her mind games. She showed me that video feed, too. Rent a cops in Gucci loafers I bet. I'm calling her bluff. I see you finally got a dog though, I thought you wanted one of those giant horse like mastiff things.” The amusement in his voice was evident and did nothing to calm her nerves.

“Jesus! Who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself? She’s not bluffing. These aren’t just any rent a cops, Ryan. They’re ex special forces rent a cops and they’re armed to the teeth. Catherine has them here, too.” She thought back to Jensen almost getting choked out by Captain Steroids and she cursed herself for letting a sob break free from her throat.

“Wait, are you crying?”

“Is this your plan?” she ignored his concern and looked up to the ceiling and tried to blink away her tears. “Ignore her and hope that she’ll just go away? Fuck. She must have known that you wouldn’t take this seriously. That’s why she had her thugs attack my boyfriend and assault me in a hallway about 20 minutes ago.”

Hearing the flippant way that Ryan was dealing with this situation made everything fall into place. She had to hand it to Catherine, she was a master manipulator. Scaring the hell out of her and threatening her love ones was an effect motivator and made her sound emotional and desperate over the phone. If she was right and Ryan still had feelings for her, her genuine tears were sure to capture his attention.

“She isn't bluffing or fucking around. I don’t think that she would physically hurt her own grandchildren...” she tried to keep the fear from her voice but she was failing. “...but she implied that her men were going to hurt the woman and little girl that are at my condo babysitting the boys.”

There was a long pause and Quinn worried that maybe Ryan had hung up on her.

“They assaulted you?” he asked slowly with a low serious voice.

It annoyed her that he had ignored everything she had just said and only showed concern for her wellbeing. But he sounded like he was finally taking the situation seriously. Maybe she was getting through to him?

“Her _harmless_ rent a cops pinned me up against the wall and felt me up.” Saying the words left a sour taste in her mouth. She took some comfort in remembering the head butt that she gave Wade in retaliation.

“I see.” Ryan cleared his throat and sounded unnerved by this new information. “Are you okay?” he asked after another long pause.

“I’m okay. I’ve been through worse, remember?” Quinn had never once addressed his attack on her that ended their marriage. It felt empowering to imply that she had survived despite him. “Like you said. ‘I’m a _‘tough one.’’_ ”

“Where the hell was this Jake guy when all of this was going on, huh? I know he's active special forces. What? Is he the kind of guy that just stands by and let's his buddies manhandle and grope you?”

“You have no idea what you're talking about. He wasn't even there. Don't act like you're better than him. You don't know the first fucking thing about him.” Having Ryan speak Jensen's name made her immediately protective of him.

“He’s the first guy that you’ve dated and had around the boys. Don’t be stupid, Quinny, of course I checked him out.”

“Don’t call me that.” Hearing him use the nickname he used to call her during happier times made her sick. She had a terrible feeling that she knew what he was about to say.

“I hired someone to look into him.” he confessed.

“Here we go.” she said more to herself then to him. “Like mother, like son.” she bitterly fired back. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Just so we’re clear here. I am not my mother. I didn’t interfere and I never approached you or your children.” Having him call Cooper and Jackson her children provided a small amount of comfort. At least he wasn’t talking like a man trying to reinstate his parental rights. “I couldn’t find out much, but what I do know about this guy has me really worried about you.”

“Ryan. Save your concern. Go back and work for your mother and end all of this.”

“Most of his military file is redacted.” he talked over her and ignored her pleas. “My sources say covert  CIA missions mostly, but almost everything about that guy and his team is classified. I have to assume that he’s seen a fair amount of heavy action. It makes me wonder if he’s violent. I just need to know if you’re safe.”

“This is outrageous. _You_ , of all people, are going to talk to _me_ about violence?” she tried not to raise her voice but had a hard time containing her outrage.

“I couldn’t get into his medical records.” he continued. “But I know that he’s in therapy. That’s not a good sign.”

“Maybe you should have hired whoever your mother paid off to hack into my medical records? Maybe you would have gotten a family discount?” she sarcastically shot back.

“That was a fucked up thing for Catherine to do. But info she found just backs up my point. You meet this guy and all of a sudden you get knocked out cold in a bar fight? Tell me the truth, was he the one that hit you?”

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back against the back of her chair.

“Don’t you be stupid, Ryan. Of course Jake didn't hit me.”

“I'm just worried that after what happened with us…”

“After what happened with us? You mean after _YOU_ punched me in the face and beat the shit out of me while I was pregnant?”

“Jesus Christ. Yes, I did that. I know that it might be hard to believe, but I'm not the same man I was before. I guess what I’m trying to get at is that I'm worried that maybe you have a type.... A type of guy you’re attracted to...An abusive type.”

Quinn was stunned that Ryan had just admitted that he was abusive and seemed to take some responsibility for what he did to her. But she also outraged that he thought the worst of Jensen.  Before she could respond Ryan continued. “... I really want more for you. I’m sorry for what I did and I don't want you to get hurt again.”

“This isn't why I called you. I need your help. I didn't call to rehash everything and help clear your conscience.” She took a long deep breath and tried to centre herself and focus on her goal.

“Not that I owe you an explanation, but that night was an accident. Jake had nothing to do with it. I swear on the boys. He would never hurt me. In fact, it was Jake that got me out of there and to the hospital. I wasn't actually in a fight, I was a bystander. You know how your mother works, she’s twisting everything around to suit her own agenda.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about having him around you.”

“I honestly don’t give a fuck how you feel about _anything_ , Ryan. You don’t get a say. He’s a good man. He’s nothing like you. And I’m in therapy, too, by the way, it doesn’t mean that Jake and I are bad parents.”

 _“PARENTS!”_ Ryan angrily raised his voice and shouted into the phone.

His outburst made Quinn flinch and sit up straighter on the other end of the line. Hearing him yell at her like that again sent a panicked feeling of dread across her chest. Every muscle in her body was tense and ready for a fight.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that…” he apologized quickly. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t...nevermind.” He took a series of deep breaths and Quinn waited on edge for him to continue. “Has it really gotten that far? You’re that serious about this guy?”

“Jake and I are really none of your business.” she explained to him slowly as if he were a child. She tried to calm herself and bring her heart rate down to normal.

There was a long pause and Quinn realized that she would have to met him halfway and try and explain things a little in order to get him to agree to Catherine's terms.

“Cooper and Jackson just started calling Jake daddy this week while I was away. The boys love him and he’s a great step father. He really wants them, it’s a good thing.” She puffed out a small reluctant laugh. “It’s actually a really, really good thing. I completely approve and support their relationship and his role in their lives. They’re so lucky to have him.”

“I see.” he sounded calmer but there was a bitter edge in his voice. “And you?...What about you? Do you _love_ this guy?”

“Jesus Christ, Ryan. You have no right to ask me that. I’m not doing this. Are you really going to play the role of the jealous ex right now when there’s so much at stake? Are you really going to let Catherine destroy those two boys? Let her destroy the family that I have have been raising alone by myself for years now?” He didn’t answer her and she felt a hard lump forming in her throat.

“Jackson is four. I know you never met him, but you’d like him. He funny and sweet. He loves his dogs and looks up to his brother. He has big blue eyes and dark hair. He’s gorgeous. When he was a baby, I would stare at him for hours.” Describing her youngest son and thinking that she might never see him again was breaking her heart. “But, unfortunately for him, he looks too much like me and he was named after my father and not yours. So if you sit on your ass and do nothing he is headed to a private boarding school overseas and he’ll never see his parents or his brother again. Sound familiar? That sounds like Queen Catherine’s style doesn't it?”

“Quinn-” Ryan tried to interrupt.

“No! I’m not done. Cooper, well, he on the other hand, won the genetic lottery and looks just like her precious Ryan and I was so fucking eager to have your mother like me that I named him after her. So that bright, smart, loving boy gets to take YOUR place by that bitch's side. Cooper is her do over and we both know what happens to him if she decides to raise him.”

“Fuck…”

“She can’t have them, Ryan. This isn't about who I'm dating. It’s about Cooper and Jackson.” Quinn felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and quickly wiped them away. “They are great kids and are best friends. Your mother wants to destroy all that...they don’t deserve this. Help me protect them.”

“Don’t cry, Quinny. Sorry. Quinn.” He swallowed hard and corrected himself. “You don’t deserve this either. I’m sure that you’re a great mother. I know how badly you wanted them. They sound like really happy kids. I knew that they would be better off and have a better life with you.”

“Help me then! I DO want them. I want to raise them and watch them grow up. I’m terrified. Cooper and Jack are innocent in all of this. They have nothing to do with the fued you have with that woman. Please. She will call off her thugs if you play nice and give her what she wants. I have never asked you for anything.”

“I know.” Ryan added with a long sigh. “I can’t believe you of all people are asking me to go back there. You know what this means, you know I can’t work there. I hate everything about that place.”

“Ryan, for fucks sake! A corner office, company cars and an expense account isn’t the end of the world! Just do the right thing, for once in your goddamn life! If you don’t like the way that your family business is run then change it from the inside. Make it into something more. Save those kids from having to relive your childhood with that woman… Jesus! I never pressed charges and I did my best to keep Clay from killing you. You fucking owe me and you know it! What do you want from me? You want me to forgive you? FINE! You’re forgiven!”

“I know...I do owe you….ever since that night...I’ve been looking…” he spoke slowly and cleared his throat.

Quinn listened to him carefully. She had never heard so much emotion in his voice before. She thought it was possible that Ryan was crying on the other end of the line. There was a time that hearing him like that would have broken her heart. For a second, she almost felt sorry for him until she remembered that he had the power to end all of this and was stalling.

“...for years now I have been looking for a way to apologize or make amends. I hoped that getting clean and staying away from you would be enough...but I guess nothing will ever make up for what I did….FUCK IT.” He sniffed loudly and Quinn wasn’t sure what he meant by his angry last statement. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she waited for him to say something.

“I’ll do it.” he quietly said with a sad voice.

“You will!” Quinn gasped.

“I’ll call her now.” he bitterly started chuckling on the other end. “The bitch wins again. All hail Queen Catherine.” his voice had an air of defeat in it. “Long may she reign.”

Quinn nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. It was Charlie handing her a tissue. She smiled up at her friend through her tears and happily nodded her head. Silently conveying that everything was going to be okay.

“Thank you so much.” She emptied all of the air from her lungs and finally started to relax a little. She knew what her ex husband was giving up for her and the boys and she was grateful for his sacrifice. “I mean it, Ryan. Those boys are my whole world. Thank you.”

“Goodbye, Quinn.”

“I gotta get the hell outta here!” Quinn put her phone away and her and Charlie headed back to Catherine's table surrounded by Wade and his men. Her heart sank when she noticed that her brother was involved in a heated discussion with Wade.

“It’s done. He should be calling you.” Quinn ignored her brothers showdown with his nemesis and spoke directly to Catherine.

“Now you can call off your dogs.” Clay looked only at Wade and gave him a confident smirk.

Catherine’s phone rang and within a moment or two she smiled a bright triumphant smile.

“You’ve made the right choice, my dear, I expect to see you early Monday morning. Let me remind you, if you decided to have second thoughts, I will not be so patient in the future. I will finish what I started with no hesitation...good. I’ll see you then my dear.”

“Are we finished here? I want to go home.” Quinn squared her shoulders and tried to look unaffected by all the turmoil her ex mother in law had just put her through, but inside she felt like she had aged a hundred years.

“I knew you had it in you.” Catherine stood up and looked her up and down. “Once you got your hooks into my son, he really didn’t stand a chance did he? Men are so weak aren’t they? My Ryan has potential though, in time I’ll see to it that he becomes a great man and-”

“Okay, crazy pants. We’re leaving.” Charlie boldly interrupted Catherine's victory speech. “In the future, if you need to speak to my client you will do so through our lawyer. But while Ms. Andrews is under contract you will direct any and all business correspondence through myself only. You are not to speak to her directly or I will personally file harassment charges.”

Catherine seemed to find Charlie amusing and Quinn was seconds away from slapping her across her botoxed face. Charlie could sense that Quinn was about to blow and took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Duly noted.” Catherine gave Charlie a condescending nod and turned to Quinn. “You have such valiant defenders, Quinn. You may go. My men are dispersing from your backwoods ghetto as we speak.”

Clay stood tall and unflinching, but Quinn took his hand anyway. He squeezed her other hand hard and she rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb hoping to calm him long enough to get out of the restaurant without a fist fight breaking out. All the while, he stared daggers into Catherine and Wade.

“If you come near my family again, lady. I will kill you.” Clay meant every single word. Losing was not something that sat well with her brother, but in her mind they had already won. Her kids were sleeping soundly in their bed and Annie and Alyssa were unharmed.

“Maybe this one isn’t so weak after all. Goodnight, Colonel.” Catherine gave Clay a sweet smile that made Quinn’s skin crawl.

Wade sneered at him and stood up a little straighter as Catherine walked passed them.

“You and me have unfinished business, Travis.” Clay gave Wade a sinister chuckle and seemed pleased to have unnerved him.

“I didn't know she was your sister, Colonel.” Wade tried to explain but didn't sound very sorry.

“So it’s okay to be a total creep if they weren’t related?” Charlie rolled his eyes at the blonde mercenary and Quinn couldn’t have been more proud of him for speaking up. She knew that he couldn’t wait to get back upstairs to his husband and put this whole mess behind him.

“I'll be seeing you around. This isn't over.” Clay narrowed his eyes at his enemy and former colleague. If looks could kill, Wade would have dropped dead right there. The intensity of her brother's white hot rage could be felt by everyone surrounding them.

Once Catherine was led out of the restaurant by Wade and her men, Quinn was able to breath a little easier. When she confident she was gone, Quinn kissed Charlie's cheek and sent him upstairs to his room that had Zac and Mallory waiting for him.

Roque finally emerged and informed her and Clay that Pooch and Cougar enlisted the help of some local friends since, despite their best efforts, they couldn't make it to her condo in time. They did have friendly eyes on her building and Catherine was true to her word, her Kryon men had left.

Quinn was anxious to get upstairs to see Jensen and tell him everything that had happened. After a small protest from her overprotective brother, Quinn said her goodbyes and thanked Roque for having her back. Before she left, she opened a bar tab and charged it to her room. She let the men know that they were drinking on Catherine’s dime and that they should take full advantage.

For Quinn to exit the restaurant she had to pass by Sal and Eddie’s table. The elderly couple were holding hands and were the picture of happiness. Sal noticed Quinn walking towards them and stood up to greet her.

“Quinn hunny!” Sal beamed at her with a bright friendly smile.

“Oh Quinn!” Eddie shifted in her chair and turned to greet her as well. “Thank you so much for the flowers and the champagne. It was so thoughtful, but you shouldn’t have dear. I’m sure it was very expensive.”

“No worries. It was a gift from my employer. I was happy to do it.” Quinn hated the idea that she was still under contract with Catherine, but she would have to deal with that later. “I was glad to see it put to good use. You were both so kind to me earlier, it was the least I could do.”

Quinn had run into the couple shortly after her disastrous interview and unfortunately they had not witnessed her at her best. First impressions aside, the couple took her under their wing and wiped away her tears. She wished that Jensen had gotten a chance to meet them as well.

“I know all about being homesick and missing your family. Are you and Mallory on your way back now sweetie?” Sal asked.

“Yes I am. Mallory is catching a ride with another friend of ours in the morning. I can’t wait to get back home and see my kids so my boyfriend and I are leaving tonight.”

“Oh! I knew you missed him too, I’m so glad that he came to see you.” The warm smile on Eddie's face made Quinn feel lighter than she has in days. She could finally breath easy and know that her family was going to be okay.

“He’s a great guy.” Quinn blushed.

“Oh I’m so happy for you my dear.” his wife Eddie reached up and took her hand. “I see that your meeting must have gone well. You have some color back in your cheeks.”  The elderly woman seemed genuinely happy for her, and it warmed Quinn’s heart.

“My meeting was a big success. It turned out better than I could have hoped for.” In the short time that she has known Sal and Eddie she has grown to love their company, but she couldn’t wait to get back to Jensen.“I should go. Happy Anniversary. Enjoy your meal and your visit with your grandson.”

On her way out of the restaurant Quinn made sure that Sal and Eddie’s bill was paid for and took one last look at the loving elderly couple. She knew in her heart that one day that would be her and Jensen.


	12. A Forever Kind of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn are finally reunited and make an important decision about their future.

 

Quinn exited the hotel restaurant and tried her best to keep her cool and not run towards the elevator in the lobby like a crazy person. But her whole body was humming with adrenaline and anticipation. She couldn’t wait to get to Jensen, she felt as giddy as Cooper and Jackson get when they’re on a sugar high. She was very happy with her earlier decision to change out of her heels and into her sneakers, because she did not keep her cool in the slightest.

Her hurried pace gradually increased until she was all out sprinting towards the elevator. She was running so fast that she slid and had to put her hands out to keep her from crashing into the elevator doors once she reached her destination.

She frantically pressed the button to summon the elevator over and over again.

Quinn was out of breath but couldn’t stop smiling. She did it. They were all going to be okay!

She had missed Jensen intensely this past week and, with all of the drama that they had both endured over the past few hours, all she wanted was to have him hold her and feel normal and whole again.

She obnoxiously kept pressing the elevator button and willed it to hurry and open. She considered taking the stairs and running up the eight flights to get to her floor. She could use the workout.

“Come on. Come on. _Come on!_ ” She got a few odd looks from people walking passed her in the lobby but she couldn’t care less. If those elevator door didn’t open soon, she was prepared to make a fool out of herself and scream out of frustration.

She was just about to give up and take her chances on the stairs when she heard a bing and the doors slowly begin to open. To her surprise, Jensen’s face was the first thing that she saw. He looked out of breath as well and once their eyes met he quickly grabbed her around the waist and yanked her towards him.

“You did it.” he groaned loudly as he hugged her tight. “My little badass.”

“Your badass can’t breathe.” she halfheartedly complained. She hugged him back, but Jensen’s large arms were squeezing most of the air out of her lungs.

He laughed loudly and loosened his grip as the elevator doors closed behind them. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait for you to get upstairs. Once I knew it was over, I made sure the kids were ok and I ran outta that room so fuckin’ fast. I just had ta see ya.”

She smiled as she listened to him talk and her hands went up inside the back of his t-shirt and danced across his warm skin. Feeling her familiar touch made him softly groan, and he started to relax. He kissed the top of her head twice before he rested his chin on it. She smelled like coconuts and vanilla. Just like the perfume that she left for him and he kept by his bed all week. The smell still managed to make his chest ache.

“I gotta tell you something, QBall. Don’t be mad ok.”

“There’s no way in hell I could be mad right now, baby.” she teased. She was in cloud nine in his arms. Hearing him laugh above her was music to her ears.

“I tapped your phone. You weren’t wearing a wire and I didn’t know what was going. I’m sorry, I just thought you should know that I heard all of that down there.”

“Good.” She puffed out a small laugh and nuzzled her face into his hard chest. She loved her little genius hacker. “Saves me having to rehash it all.”

“Ha. I thought you’d be pissed.” he chuckled and her face bounced softly on his chest.

“I’m on Team Jensen, remember?” she pressed her lips to his heart and kissed him over his shirt.

“You’re the team captain of Team Jensen.” he added with pride in his voice.

“I would have told you everything anyway. I promised you no more secrets and I meant it. Ryan couldn’t have been more wrong about you. Fuck you smell so good, Jake. I missed you so much.” She was overwhelmed with how much she loved him and had tears in her eyes.

“I’m soooo fucking proud of you babe.” He sighed and pressed her back up against the elevator wall. He cupped her face with both hands as his eyes searched and examined her face.

“I’m okay.” she answered the question that was written all over his concerned face. “Are you okay?”

He nodded his head while his thumbs caressed her cheeks. His large hands felt so warm holding her face. She felt safe for the first time all day.

“Wade’s a dead man.” His blue eyes were cold and serious. She believed him, but had a feeling that when the time came, Clay would get to him first.

“I guess you heard about that too, huh? I promise I’m okay. That asshole doesn’t get to win. He only wins if I give a shit about him, so my plan is to never think about him again.”

“Good plan. I heard you clocked him pretty good though.” His demeanor changed and he gave her wink and a sly smirk. “Do you have any idea how sexy that is?”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, even though he was standing right in front of her and holding her face, he was still too far away from her.

He bent down and his lips softly found hers. His lips were soft and gentle as he patiently poured his love for her into his kiss. He was slow and tender, but, when she started to kiss him back, she was quickly consumed with a passionate hunger that surprised her. She was suddenly starving for him. She slipped her tongue passed his lips and felt him groan from the back of his throat as he caressed his tongue along hers. His strong fingers were soon tangled in her hair as he tilted her head to follow her lead and deepen their now searing kiss.

He pinned her to wall with his hips and she grabbed his ass with both hands. She had to feel all of him and she wasn’t being gentle about it. Her heart thundered in her chest and she was already panting. It was as if a match had been lit inside her, she couldn’t ignore how turned on she was and how badly she wanted him. After everything they had just been through, they earned this time together.

“Whoa. Are you sure?” he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, trying to anchor himself. He felt like he was getting swept away.

He knew where this was going and wasn’t sure if he was capable of holding back if she kept this up. He loved it when she took control like this. He tried to slow his heart rate in case she backed down, but she was so irresistible. Her hands were all over him, and despite his best efforts, he was already getting hard. He squeezed handfuls of her ass and pulled her hips flush against him so that she could feel the effect she was having on him.

“I’m sure.” she pushed back against his forehead with her own and rubbed her nose along his. “Fuck me, baby. I’m soooooo sure.”

That was all he needed to hear. He quickly pressed the emergency stop then kissed and sucked along the side of her neck. He had spent the last few hours hacking into every security camera in the hotel so he knew there wasn’t one in the elevator watching them.

“I think your kinks might be rubbing off on me.” she joked as she popped the button on his jeans and found his thick hardening cock. Elevators have always turned him on and were starting to have the same effect on her.

“Fuck!” he cursed as she stroked him slowly until he fully hard. “Atta girl. Gimme a minute. That’s not the only thing that gunna rub off on you, my little freak.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. But stopped laughing when his hand slipped down the front of her jeans and inside her panties.

“You’re so wet.” He licked his lips and had such awe in his voice.

She looked him in the eye and nodded her head as he pushed two fingers inside her. The way that she groaned in pleasure and closed her eyes made her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With his free hand, he went inside her shirt and pawed and squeezed one of her full breasts.

He pressed deep inside her and hooked his fingers to find and tease her  g-spot. It was almost too much for her and she let go of his cock and grabbed his face with both hands and brought his mouth to hers again. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as he ran his thumb over her clit again and again. He swallowed every moan and whimper that came out of her mouth and couldn’t wait to watch her come.

“I wanna feel you inside me, Jake.” she begged against his wet lips.

“I am inside you, silly.” he teased darkly with laughter in his voice. “And you feel like warm honey.”  He groaned his praise through his teeth.

He captured her full bottom lip between his and scissored his fingers inside her wetness to make his point. He couldn’t believe how turned on she was, he loved it.

“Ahh, that’s so good.” She grinded against his hand and enjoyed his touch for moment before she asked again. “Please fuck me baby. I need you.”

He understood how she felt, because after the events of the day, he needed her just as badly. He reluctantly took his hand out of her jeans and sucked her essence off his fingers and couldn't help but groan in delight. It had been far too long since he’s tasted her. She watched him in awe as he enjoy her flavor, her blue eyes wanton and full of lust.

He took his wet fingers out of his mouth and traced along the outline of her full lips. She puckered her lips and cutely kissed his fingertips and smiled sweetly at him. God she was beautiful.

He took a deep breath and looked down into her big blue eyes. As if on cue they both burst out laughing and worked quickly to rid themselves of their pants. She kicked hers off in record time, but Jensen left his around his ankles.

He wasted no time and lifted her up under her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was impressed that he could hold her up like that with very little effort. He didn’t lean her up against the wall or have her wrap her legs around his waist. Just having her legs hooked over his strong arms was all he needed.

She watched his sexy determined face as he used her hips to position her, and lower her down onto his hard, thick cock. He entered her slowly and she felt every single amazing inch of him stretch and fill her.

“Ahhh fuck!” They both cursed in unison. After a week away from each other, being joined together like that was heaven for both of them.

He brought her body up and down, over and over again as if she weighed nothing at all. It was divine the way he used and manipulated her body. She held on to his neck as he fucked her the way she requested.

Since he was doing most of the work, she used the opportunity to kiss his lips, chin and neck and tell him how good he felt. She ran her teeth across his stubble and begged him never to stop. Her release was quickly approaching when he increased to a more punishing tempo, practically slamming her against his cock.

“Yes, Jake, just like that.” she encouraged. “You’re so good, baby.”

“Fuck I missed you, Quinn.”

The sounds of their bodies roughly connecting and slapping together filled their ears and all of her moans and mewls just fueled his intensity. It was primal how lost they were in each other. The louder she got, the harder he had to fuck her.

He looked down between their bodies and watched in fascination as he bounced her off his cock. She was his every fantasy, he had to make her come. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last.

She looked down and watched what he was watching and rolled her hips the best she could. It took him a moment, but he managed to adjust his rhythm to accommodate her sexy movements. He adjusted her weight and in no time at all they were perfectly in sync. The way she was moving her hips was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. He wasn't sure how she could perfect perfection, but she had.

He felt so good inside of her. She loved it when he didn’t hold back and fucked her hard. They felt like the only two people on the planet. She held on tight to his neck and panted against his cheek, completely lost in bliss. Unfortunately, his glasses started to fog up because of her warm breath. Once she noticed his predicament, she giggled and buried her face between his shoulder and neck so that he could start to see again.

“Thanks.” he puffed out a laugh and gave her a sharp playful slap to her ass.

“Ouch.” she laughed and bite down on his shoulder in retaliation.  

“Ahh!” he roared as his footing faltered for a second but he quickly corrected himself. “I’m gunna fuckin’ drop you if you keep that shit up!” He laughed and leaned her back against the wall. He managed to kick off his jeans from one of his ankles so he wouldn’t trip over and kill them both if she decided to surprise him again.

“Punk.” he teased her with a big bright smile.

He took a moment to catch his breath and watched her as she giggled. Her inner walls tightened around him as she laughed. He couldn’t help but be amazed at how much he loved her. For a second, it felt like time had stopped as he watched her smile.

She almost stopped breathing when her eyes met his. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes held the purest adoration and love. It dawned on her that it was all aimed at her and she felt like the luckiest person alive. He made her feel so alive and loved, she hated being away from him. She smiled again and kissed the tip of nose.

They were both giggling and laughing as they kissed. He spread her legs wider apart and pressed inside of her as deep as he could. The sensation of having his generous size fill her so deeply had her closing her eyes and moaning loudly from the back of her throat.

He mumbled something unintelligible against her mouth, but didn’t stop kissing her. Instead he took her hand and snaked it in between their bodies and encouraged her rub her clit.

“That’s it.” He smiled against her lips as she rubbed herself faster and moaned his name. “That’s it, baby. I wanna feel you squeeze my cock when you come.”

He was deep inside her, but not moving. He held her in place and was fascinated watching her get herself off. He licked his lips and patiently waiting for her his turn to come. She looked him in the eye and rolled her hips, trying to feel more of him. He took the hint and fucked her slowly as she brought herself to her the brink of her climax.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Quinn.” he praised with their faces inches apart. He knew she was close, tried to memorize every detail of her face. “You’re my home, baby. That’s it. Does that feel good? That’s it. Don’t stop till you come.” He never wanted this moment to end. Watching her come apart was almost too much for him. He tried to hold on as long as he could but he was on the brink of release as well.

“You’re my home, too, Jake.” she panted and confessed with an open and full heart. He believed her and felt every single word.

She felt the warm waves of her orgasm begin to wash over her and pressed her forehead against his and felt his breath against her face.

“That’s it, baby.” he cooed over the sounds of her deep sexy moans. “Come for me. Gooood girl.”

Once he was sure that she was coming and passed the point of no return, he began to pound into her fast and hard, trying to chase his own release. His timing only added to her orgasm and made it stronger. She called out and her fingers dug into his skin behind his neck. Hearing her reaction fueled a primal part of him and he came inside her moments later with a loud roar.  

“Shit.” he sounded out of breath and both of their chests were still heaving. “That was amazing, QBall.” he sighed loudly and she giggled and hugged him hard around his neck.

He pulled out slowly and set her down on her feet, all with her still holding him tight.

“I really needed that.” she confessed as she kissed his jaw and ran her fingers through the soft hairs on the back of his neck.

“I was about to say the same thing.” he added with a light chuckle.

They dressed quickly and restarted the elevator. In no time at all, they had reached their floor and held hands like a couple of teenagers as they strolled down the hotel hallway. They couldn’t stop touching each other. Quinn couldn’t remember a time when she'd felt more hopeful and happy about her future.

“I love how you’re always up for kinky shit like that Q.” Jensen sounded delighted and happily swung their joined hands in the air like a little kid.

“I dunno J. Elevator sex is just wrong on so many levels don’t cha think?”

“Levels? Jesus you’re such a dork.” he clutched his chest with his free hand and threw his head back as he laughed at her ridiculous pun. “How long have you been sitting on that one?”

“Maybe since the last time you fucked my brains out in an elevator.” she volleyed back.

She almost felt drunk on happiness, if that was even possible. She couldn’t wait to get home and see Cooper and Jackson and give them the happy news that Jensen would be moving in with them. She then realized that in all of the excitement of their reunion she hadn’t actually asked him yet.

Jensen was still chuckling at her joke when she tugged his hand. He pretended to lose his balance and fall into her, using his large muscular body to press hers up against hallway wall. He kissed her smiling lips and groaned playfully as he left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. She smiled to herself and didn’t care if anyone saw them.

“Hmmm. Fuck you always smell so damn good woman. Ready for round two?” he hummed hopefully and asked against her neck. “There’s a giant king size bed in that suite. I’d love to get you fully naked and fuck you in a multitude of various positions...” He bit down softly where her neck met her shoulder and let out a deep groan when he felt her body respond and shudder against his. “...then eat you out thoroughly like you were my last goddamn meal.”

“I’d love that, it sounds amazing.” her hands went under his t-shirt and she ran her fingertips down his abs. “But I’d rather wait and fuck you in our own bed.” she purred.

She could feel him smile against her neck before he kissed behind her ear. The soft scratch of his beard was turning her on, and making her mind fuzzy.

“Hmmm. We can do that, too, pretty girl.” He kept kissing her neck and his powerful sly hands slipped inside her shirt and squeezed her breasts over her bra. She hummed in delight as he and rolled his thumbs over her nipples, causing delicious shocks of pleasure to run through her veins.

“I think I really missed your tits, too.” he darkly teased and went back to kissing her neck and along her collarbone. His hands were becoming rougher under her shirt and she started to accept the fact that round two in her hotel room was inevitable.

But the thought of resting her head on her own pillow back home was too tempting.

“No, baby. I mean _our_ bed.” He flicked his tongue against her skin and she hummed happily in delight. “Let’s make it official, baby. Move in with me.” He suddenly stopped his descent down her neck and stood up straight and took his hands out of her shirt. “Sell your place, Jake. I’m asking. For real.”

He stared at her for a moment and she could see the wheels turning in his head. She smiled a big bright smile and nodded her head. He looked so shocked, he was adorable. This was what he’d been begging for since they'd met and she was ready. She loved being able to finally give him this.

“We can talk about it later.” he stated plainly. He rubbed the back of his neck and couldn’t look her in eye. “Let’s pack up our shit and leave. I promised the boys I’d get you home.”

He pivoted and walked towards their door at the end of the hall, leaving Quinn confused and hurt.

Once they were inside their hotel room, he left her without a word and collected his gear and she went into the bedroom and got her bags.

There was something terribly wrong. She could feel the tension in the air and by the time she was done collecting her things and texting her friends goodbye, her stomach was in knots.

“J, can you talk to me please? What happened?”

Jensen rocked on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked so uncomfortable in his own skin, but she couldn’t understand why. She sympathetically tilted her head and tried to meet his gaze but he still wouldn’t look at her. Why wasn’t he happy? This wasn’t the reaction she was expecting at all.

“Why now? After all this time, why now, Quinn?”

“Because I’m ready.” she spoke slowly and cautiously. “You told me to ask you when I was ready and now I am.”

He shook his head and didn’t believe her.

“I’m asking you because I think that _we_ are ready, Jake. Aren’t we?” She couldn’t be more confused. “I’m asking because I love you and I want us to all be together under one roof. I thought you wanted that too?”

He didn’t answer her and kept staring at his feet.

“Say something. You’re freaking me out.” She puffed out a small awkward laugh, trying to lighten the mood. But it fell on deaf ears.

She reached out to touch him and he quickly pulled away and recoiled from her. His rejection stung deeply and it felt like he had slapped her across the face. Had she done something that she was unaware of?

His face softened after seeing her horrified and hurt reaction and he gave her a small apologetic smile.

She watched him carefully and could feel the silent war going on inside him. He started to pace the room and run his hands through his hair in frustration. She wished that he would let her in and explain it all to her so that she could help or apologize.

Jensen was still having a hard time looking at her and it started to make her feel panicked and uneasy. They were so in love just moments ago and now he felt a million miles away from her.

He suddenly turned to her and started to speak and stopped himself. He paced a bit more and  started again.

“Look, if it’s about that bitch coming back one day and finishing what she started...I mean, we can stop her somehow without me moving in. I can teach you how to defend yourself...or...I’ll make it so you don’t need some kind of live in 24/7 bodyguard.” He ran his hand down his chin and took another step away from her.

“Bodyguard? I don’t follow.” she was genuinely confused. She had never heard him talk like this before. “Is that what you think you are? Are you for real? This isn’t funny.”

“It’s really convenient timing don’t you think?” He put his hands on his hips and his voice was laced with anger and frustration. “You’re freaked out. You can’t really want this.”

He took a shaky breath and stared back down at his feet. Quinn didn’t believe him, there had to be more to this than what he was letting on. There was no reason for him to think that she was just using him to protect her and the kids. It all felt like an big excuse.

“You don’t wanna sell your place, do you?” she accused. “Now that I’m ready, you’re the one that's backing off and having cold feet.”

Now Quinn was the one that couldn’t look at him. She turned away while her eyes filled with tears. She'd waited too long. It was all her fault. He'd always wanted more and she had been too stubborn. All of this drama must have been too much for him and now was he looking for a reason not to move forward with their relationship.

“Look, maybe we should slow down and take a minute to figure things out.” Jensen’s voice was heavy and seemed to trail off and break. He quickly cleared his throat and ran his hand down his face and stroked his beard.

“Another break, huh? Funny, you always seem to be the one breaking up with me. It sounds like you’re the one that doesn’t really want this. You’re two for two now. You don’t see me asking for breaks but I’m not going to beg you to stay with me, Jake.” she hugged herself tight and felt her heart start to break. This was it. This is where she loses him. Somewhere in the darkest corner of her heart she knew that she would never be able to keep him.

She was devastated, but before she started sobbing, she was hit with so much rage and anger it took her breath away. She realized all at once that it wasn’t just her that would have her heart broken and her whole body started to shake.

“You wanted my kids to call you DAD!” She spun around and lashed out at him. He flinched and his face fell at the accusatory finger she had pointed at him.

Her wrath immediately crushed him and he fought back the tears that started to form behind his eyes. Hurting her like this was making him physically sick, he just had to know that she was asking him to move in for the right reasons.

“This isn’t about the boys...well, maybe a little. I just can’t move in like this, can't you see that?” he tried to explain but he wasn’t sure if she even heard him. He had no intention of making it sound like he was leaving her.

“YOU wanted that! You wanted them to call you dad. Why? So that you could become their hero and bail on them?” He tried to touch her, but she pulled away from him. “So you could bail on ME!” she added at the top of her lungs.

He tried to swallow down the hard lump in his throat, she’d never looked at him with such blind hatred before. He was hit with so much fear, he didn’t want to lose her. She was his home and the love of his life. Everything he said was coming out wrong.

“I fucking trusted you!” she blurted out. Her voice was filled with so much pain Jensen barely recognized it.

She ran over to him and shoved his chest hard with both hands. He stood tall and barely moved, but inside his heart was breaking. After everything that she had been through that day, he realized that he was baring the brunt of her pent up stress. She had been strong for too long and the thought of him leaving her was too much and she finally broke.

“YOU pushed for that! You wanted us to be a family!” He stood there solemnly and let her shove him again. It felt like a kitten going up against a brick wall, but having her attack him like that hurt him deeply nonetheless. “I trusted you with them! I trusted that you would never leave and hurt them! I forgave you after that fucking nightmare and let myself fall in love with you!”

He stood there stoically and as she pushed his chest with all her might. With the way he was feeling he almost wished she had the power to really beat the shit out of him. How had things gotten so fucked up?

“You fucking asshole!” She shoved again, but this time he grabbed her wrists before she hurt herself.

“The boys want you to be their father! They love you!” She was hysterical and could barely catch her breath. “I fucking love you!”

“God damn it, Quinn! I love you, too!” Despite his best efforts his voice broke. “But _now_ you want me to move in? _Now_?” He searched her face and tried to get her to listen to him.

She tried to pull her arms away, but he held on to them tight. He’s never seen her this furious with him. It cut him to the quick.

“All I have ever wanted since the first time I met you is for you to want me. To _really_ fucking want me in a forever kind of way. But I am not going to move in just because that bitch scared the shit outta you!” He tried to keep his voice down because he didn’t want to scare her, but he had to make her understand.

He let her go and she rubbed her wrists, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Maybe this was it. Maybe she would never want him for the right reasons. How did a loser like him ever hope to keep someone so amazing in life?

“I don’t want you to wake up beside me a year from now and realize that you didn’t really want this. That you really didn’t want me.”

She began to understand where he was coming from and regretted her outburst. She wanted Jensen, god did she ever want him. He was her best friend and truly the great love of her life. But he was the first relationship she'd had after her marriage ended. It took her four years to date again and open her heart.

“Jake.” She started slowly. “I know it took me a long time to get here. You’ve been so patient with me, and honestly, I think that really made me love you more. But...but the last man that I loved...the last man that told me that he loved me…” Her chin was quivering and getting her words out was hard. She started to feel so cold and hugged herself tight.

He watched her tremble and try and suppress a tiny hiccupped sob and it broke him. He couldn’t hold back his tears and sniffed loudly. He ripped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

All he wanted to do was hold her and protect her from all the pain she was feeling, but he had to know what she thinking. Their whole life together hung in the balance. He took a deep breath and tried to suppress his emotions long enough to hear her out.

“Finish what you were saying, baby.” he encouraged and gave her a sad small smile.

“The last time that I let myself love and trust someone…” She tried to wipe away her tears, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. Her voice was so quiet he took a step towards her to hear her better. “...he didn’t just break my heart and dump me... he tried to _kill_ me, Jake.”

It was too much for him to hear. He closed his eyes with a pained expression and reached for her. He wished he could go back in time and erase what happened to her.

“How could you think I don’t want you? I’m really trying to love you the best I can!”

He wrapped his arms around her, but she tried to pull away from him out anger. He tightened his arms around her and refused to let her go.

“After everything, how could you think _I was using you_?” she sobbed through her teeth with anger in her voice. “How could you?…”

He continued to hold her close while she fought him.

“Shhh. Quinn. Please.” He quietly pleaded into her hair and wished he could have the last 15 minutes back to do over again. He fucked up, big time.

She kept whimpering “How could you?” over and over again into his chest and it felt like she was ripping his heart out. It took a moment for her to accept his comfort. Once she let go of her anger, she melted into his arms and sobbed quietly into his chest.

“I’m so sorry. I know you’re not using me.” He cleared his throat above her and tried not to start crying again. “I promise I will never hurt you, QBall,” he stated firmly with his chin on top of her head. “I’d kill anyone that ever tries to hurt you like that again.”

She believed him and it comforted her and scared her at the same time.

“This is all my fault.” she confessed. “I fucked us up. I just wanted us to be perfect.” She cried into his chest. “I should have asked you to move in a long time ago. If you want to run away from me then maybe you should just do it. Maybe I’m too broken? Maybe Ryan broke me along time ago?”

He held her face in his hands and tilted her up towards his face. Even sobbing she was so beautiful.

“You’re not broken, baby. You’re still my badass... and dude. I will never run away from my family. I told you that you were my home and I fucking meant it.” He took a deep cleansing breath and dropped his shoulders. “I’m so sorry that I let you think that I was bailing, everything came out wrong.”

He held her face as he spoke. She gave him a small smile that meant the world to him.

“I just need to know that you’re really on board and not just reacting to all this bullshit.” His eyes searched hers and hoped that she understood where he was coming from. “It would fucking destroy me to know that I took advantage of this whole shit show just to get what I wanted. I guess I want us to be perfect, too. You were right the first time, we do need to take our time and do this right.”

“I’m Team Jensen for life.” She tried to sound tough and it made him chuckle. She and ran her cold hands up and down his forearms and started to calm down. “You waited for me to be ready. I can wait for you.”

Her words along with her loving touch warmed him and he pressed his lips against her forehead.

“You’re my forever, Jake. Even if Catherine never came into ours lives. I want you.” She ran her hands up his chest and rested the palm of her hand on top of his heart. “I do want you in a forever kind of way.  I want you with me and boys always. A year from now I won't regret you. You’re my best friend.” New warm tears began to spill from her eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his thumbs. “I really thought I lost you.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead again and regretted letting his insecurities surface. He had to get out of his own way and let her love him at her own pace and stop assuming the worst.

“I’m not going anywhere. And you don’t have to wait for me, punk.” He smiled against her forehead. “If you say that you’re ready then I believe you. I should have believed you when you first asked, I was being a dumbass. Truth is, I’ve been ready to spend my life with you since the day I saw you in those little daisy duke shorts.” He puffed out a lighthearted laugh and she gave him a playful smack.

He had her laughing and believing that they were going to be okay, all the out to his truck. They'd won. They'd won and they were finally going home together to their man cubs.

 


	13. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen drives Quinn home from NYC and they discuss what happened between them.

 

Despite her best efforts to stay awake, Quinn fell asleep on Jensen’s shoulder during the car ride home. She had been through so much during the past 24 hours that her body understandably gave out before they had even left the city.

 Jensen was exhausted, too, maybe more emotionally exhausted than physically, but regardless he felt like he could sleep for a week. If Quinn and the boys weren’t chomping at the bit to see each other, he would have taken full advantage of Quinn’s hotel suite and the large king size bed. Now that everyone was safe, all he wanted to do was fall asleep holding Quinn and forget about the world.

 But he was happy that, in the end, she was the one getting some rest. Her head felt nice resting on his shoulder and listening to her soft peaceful breaths was starting to heal an ache that had been in his chest ever since their fight back at the hotel. Seeing her so upset and knowing he'd caused her pain really messed with him, he just couldn’t shake it.

 He felt like such an ass, he could have lost everything and he would have only had himself to blame. Quinn had given him everything that he held dear in his life. But when she finally tried to offer him what he wanted the most (to move in with her and the boys) all he did was doubt her motives and push her away. He resolved himself to making it up to her somehow.

In the meantime, Quinn had more than earned a nap. His girl had gone up against her crazy ex-monster-in-law and her ex-husband and kicked some serious ass. He was so proud of her. There had been a whole team of special black ops soldiers in that hotel working like hell to try and save the day, but in the end it had been his little badass that had come through. Thanks to Quinn, his kids were sleeping soundly in their beds and his sister and niece were all out of harm's way.  

 A sharp chill ran down Jensen’s spine as he considered what could have happened to everyone if Quinn hadn’t convinced Ryan to help. Cooper and Jackson could've been terrified and  out of the country by now. He didn't even want to think about what those assholes had planned for his niece and little sister.

 The thought of anyone trying to mess with his family unleashed a primal anger in him that was so overwhelming it concerned him. He gripped the steering wheel hard and tried to calm down.

 In her sleep, Quinn must have sensed Jensen’s struggle and wrapped her arm around his waist. Jensen looked out towards the highway and smirked to himself. She always knew what to do. Even in her sleep, comforting him came so naturally to her.

 He took a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened that day. He was grateful for the quiet down time to try and decompress and process everything.

 Just that morning, Jensen had felt like everything in his life was coming up roses. He'd survived a week alone with Cooper and Jackson and had been fairly confident that he could not only handle being a parent, but that he possibly had it in him to be a pretty fucking decent one at that. Confidence like that didn’t always come so easily to him.

 It had been like Christmas morning listening to Cooper talk to Quinn on his iPad. Overhearing that his biggest man cub finally wanted to start calling him daddy had made him prouder than any successful mission or hacking into the most complicated firewall. But things had gone to hell pretty fucking quickly after that.

 He'd gone from being so stoked that he got to watch his girl on TV and bragging to his friends to crossing state lines trying desperately to keep Team Jensen together and in one piece.

 Even after they'd won and sent Queen Catherine packing, he'd almost lost everything for a second time when he had doubted that Quinn really wanted him to officially move in with her. He swore he could still feel Quinn sobbing against his chest. He'd almost lost her, too. He'd almost lost his whole damn family in one day. Life was so fucking fragile.

 He rubbed his cheek against her soft hair and counted his blessing. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if he and Quinn had been driving home to an empty house.

 He swallowed hard and imagined what it would be like to walk into the kid's rooms and see two little empty beds. He loved Cooper and Jackson more than he knew his heart was capable of loving. Being with Quinn and being a stepdad to her kids had become the most important thing in his life. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to bare going home at all if they weren’t there.

 Jensen knew that if they'd lost the kids, it would have completely destroyed Quinn. He was certain that she would have never recovered from that kind of loss. His little badass would never be the same. He had never dated a mother before. He had no idea the depths of those bonds before he met Quinn. His own mother hadn’t shown him or Annie a tenth of the love and devotion that Quinn showered on her two boys.

 If that bitch had taken them, Jensen knew that he would have dedicated his whole life to finding them and bringing them home. At the very least, he would have found a clever way to dismantle Catherine Andrews’s precious company. His computer skills would've made it a fairly easy task. With the right equipment, he could've made her life a living hell. There was a part of him, a very big part of him, that still wanted to. He hated that woman and her asshole son.

 Ryans words still rang in his head. How dare that piece of shit think that he could lay a finger on Quinn? Project much? Hours ago, Jensen had seen the pictures taken of Quinn's injuries, for the first time. Injuries that that asshole had inflicted close to five years ago. Even if Ryan was high or drunk, he would never forgive that piece of shit. She had been pregnant for Christ's sake. Those images would forever be burnt into Jensen's memory.

 Jensen gripped the steering wheel tighter and fantasized about what it would be like to get his hands on Ryan and bring C&A Industries to ruin.

 As delicious as it felt, in his heart, Jensen knew better. As tempting as it would be to get revenge, he couldn't risk getting caught. He had Quinn and the kids now. Clay was right; he had to start thinking like a father and putting them first. He was no good to anyone in jail.

 But what he wouldn’t give to have five minutes alone in a room with Quinn's ex.

 “I’m sorry I shoved you.” Quinn’s small tired voice filled the quiet stillness of the truck and made Jensen jump.

 “Shit, you scared the crap outta me. How long have you been awake?”

 “Not long, maybe a few minutes. I'm just thinking about everything that happened.” She yawned and nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder and gave him a small kiss on his jaw. “You’re comfy, I didn’t want to move.”

 “Ha. I love being your pillow. Get some sleep, Qball. We’re not that far out.”

 “I mean it though, Jake,” she whispered, seriously. “I was really out of line back there. I shouldn’t have put my hands on you like that…I mean, me of all people...I should know better...”

 Jensen could sense the dark place her mind was going. She was equating her pushing him to the beating she had endured years ago. To him, the two incidents weren't even comparable. They weren't even in the same ballpark.

 “Hey hey hey. Don't. I mean it. Don't sweat it, babe. It’s not the same thing.” He gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. She took his hand and linked their fingers together.

 “It is though. I mean, it was kinda the same thing...I crossed a line. I was trying to hurt you. I can’t believe I did that.”

Her voice sounded so small and sad. Jensen knew she was genuinely sorry, but he had forgiven her outburst hours ago. He brought their linked hands to his mouth and pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

“Stop it. I had it coming. But remember, you also tried to beat the shit out of Captain Steroids when he was trying to choke me out. You’re my hero.” he teased. “I’d hate to think what would have happened to the guy if Clay hadn’t held you back. It’s nice to know that you always have my back, Killer.” he added with a chuckle.

“Jake, no you didn’t have it coming. Just let me apologize okay.”

“No, dude. You were exhausted and not exactly yourself. I think that a full day of thinking that we were gunna lose our kids counts as an extraneous circumstance. Don't cha think?”

“I guess, I just don’t like myself very much right now.”

“Well I love the shit outta you. You’re my girl and you’re the coolest.” He kissed the back of her hand again then played with her fingers as he drove.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked after a long pause.

Her voice was barely a whisper. She sounded like a scared little kid. She was going to make him cry again if she kept this shit up.

“No, babe.” He puffed out a small fake laugh and tried to clear the lump forming in his throat. Knowing that Quinn was sad was the worst feeling in the world. “You had me on the ropes a few times though!” he sarcastically added, trying to lighten the mood and make her smile.

“I promise I’ll never do anything like that again. I’m really sorry.”

“I know you are. I’m sorry, too.” He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I get why you snapped. I’m the one that’s sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have doubted you. ”

“That’s no excuse for me putting my hands on you like that.”

She seemed determined to blame herself and he was getting annoyed.

“Stop it. I’m serious,” he snapped at her a little louder than he intended. He regretted his tone when he felt her slightly tense up against him.

“We both fucked up okay?” he added warmly. “You know,” he sighed and kissed the top of her head and she relaxed. “You're probably the only person in the world that _could_ really hurt me, babe. But you didn't …not physically anyway. Seeing you so upset...well, I’d rather go a few round with Roque then go through that again.”

He’d give anything to hear her laugh. “I shouldn’t have let you think I was bailing on you guys. You’re stuck with me. Everything just came out wrong. Just wait till I get you into the gym and teach you a few moves. In no time, you’ll be able to really kick my ass and keep me in line!” He warned with laughter in his voice.

She puff out a small laugh and let out a deep content sigh. Her hand found it’s way inside his t-shirt and rested against his tummy. It wasn’t the bright hearty laugh he was hoping for but he’d take it. He rested his head on the top of hers as he drove.

“Are we good? I mean...do you still want to move in? You know you don’t have to sell your place if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you or anything. We can take our time...I don’t want to rush you.”

“Dude.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “All of my shit is already at your place. I haven’t slept in my bed in months. Your place is already my place. Now I get to I’ll sell my condo and buy you something pretty.”

“I don’t want anything pretty...just you. You’re plenty pretty, Jensen.” She playfully teased and skirted her finger across his abs. Suddenly, she bolted up straight and turned to Jensen with alarm. “Wait! The gym? Ohhhh no no no...”

Jensen didn't answer her and chuckled to himself. She was adorable, but he watched the road ahead and ignored her protests. All of this drama had taught him a few things.

One, it had reinforced the fact that his family meant everything to him. He was a family man now, as odd as that sounded. He couldn’t just worry about himself and the team anymore. He couldn’t afford to slack off when it came to his family's safety. Anything could happen and Catherine, Ryan, and Wade were still out there.

Two, Quinn was indeed his little badass and was capable of far more than writing children's books and making dorky puns. She was smart as hell and had a sweet warm heart, but was also made of steel. It was an intoxicating combination. The more he discovered about her, the deeper he fell in love with her. He had no idea why someone like her would choose a loser like him, but he was never going to take her for granted.

And three, he would be able to sleep a lot more soundly if he knew that the mother of his children properly knew how to defend herself. He'd always seen his little mama bear as his equal, but now he needed to ensure that, if the time ever came when someone like Wade touched her again, they would get a lot more than a fat busted lip.

Clay had texted him to let him know that he was trying to track Wade, but that he was currently in the wind. Jensen was grateful that Clay wasn’t going to let this go. He had faith that one day their paths would cross again and Wade would get what he deserved.

After some bargaining and negotiations, Quinn had fallen back asleep on his shoulder. She agreed to take some self-defense lessons, on the condition that Jensen agreed to go to yoga with her on the weekends.

He wasn’t looking forward to making a fool out of himself, but, if it would get Quinn to take things seriously, he’d gladly do a few downward facing dogs. He'd also managed to sneak in a trip to the gun range to give her a little firearm training. His little hippy had always been vehemently anti-gun and he had never thought that she would agree to it, but she had. So, all in all, yoga seemed like a fair trade. He planned on hanging out in the back of the room, though, so he could check her out in her cute little yoga pants.

 ----------------------------------------------------

Jensen finally pulled into his parking space and kissed the top of her head. He was so relieved to finally be back home.

“Hey, sleepyhead. We’re home.” he cooed.

“Thanks for doing all the driving, babe.” Quinn smiled through a big yawn and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. “I can’t wait to see their little faces!” She giggled, referring to their boys.

“They miss you, too, mama bear. I can’t wait till they’re old enough so I can tell them the story of how their badass mom took on the swamp monster bitch in Chanel and saved their trouble making butts.” he teased.

“Ha. Just make it a G rated story.” she added with a wink.

“No promises, pretty girl!” He laughed. “I probably leave out the not safe for work elevator ride afterwards, but I’ll add in a few roundhouse kicks to make up for it!” He winked back at her and his heart swelled listening to her loud happy laugh. He’s wanted to hear that sound all night. “You head in, I’ll grab your bags.”

Quinn was still tired and disoriented as she walked towards their building. She was still so physically drained she had a hard time walking up their steps. It felt like her sneakers were full of cement. She couldn’t wait to kiss her sleeping kids and crawl into her own bed.

She considered that she might be seeing things or dreaming when she looked down their hallway and saw what looked like the shape of a man sitting by her door at the end of their hallway.

She rubbed her eyes as Jensen came up behind her struggling with all of her luggage. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light and focused clearly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Holy shit. The man at the end of the hall was her ex-husband Ryan.


	14. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn try and figure out why her ex husband Ryan is at their home waiting for them.

Jensen froze and looked up when he heard Quinn gasp. He noticed the man in the hallway as well and was automatically suspicious and on guard.

“Ryan?” she called out from where she stood. Even with Jensen there to protect her, she was still shocked and afraid and didn’t want to get any closer. “What are you doing here?”

On hearing his nemesis's name, Jensen immediately dropped all of her luggage on the ground with a loud thud and instinctively stepped in front of Quinn and made himself a human shield.

“Oh my god, Jake! The boys!” Quinn’s heart dropped at the thought of Ryan anywhere near Cooper and Jackson.

“Those rent a cops left a while ago.” Ryan called out and pushed himself off the ground. “I assume they’re fine, Quinny.”

He slowly made his way towards them and Quinn’s breath got caught in her throat when she got a better look at him. Her ex-husband was dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and an expensive looking leather motorcycle jacket. She felt like she was going back in time. Ryan’s hair was a little shorter, but he pretty much looked like the same, good looking, cocky, bad boy she remembered him to be.

“You’re not gunna fucking call her that do you understand?” Jensen warned, his voice deep and full of authority. “Quinn. Get inside. _Now!”_ he barked out his order, but Quinn was hesitant to leave Jensen alone with Ryan.

Jensen stood tall with his shoulders squared and took complete control of the situation. It was a different side to him that Quinn had never seen before. His posture made the hallway feel smaller for some reason. Jensen had always been a genius at getting out of fights, but there he stood, so cold and unflinching. He was such a formidable force ready to defend her. He locked eyes on the object of his rage and she had a terrible feeling that, if given the chance, he would gladly rip Ryan apart.

“You let him order you around like that? Nice guy you got there.” Ryan mocked with an air of superiority. “This is the guy that’s not abusive, right?” Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not here to start any trouble man, back off.”

“Back off? Why don’t you come over here and make me, pretty boy?” Jensen challenged. “You’ll find that I’m a little harder to knock out than a pregnant chick.”

Quinn reached out and tried to take Jensen’s hand, but his hands were bunched up into tight fists. She settled for his holding on to his wrist and rubbing her thumb across his skin.

“Look, it’s been almost five years, can we just talk?...” Ryan asked Quinn. He addressed Jensen and smugly added “ _Alone.”_

“Not a fucking chance in hell.” Jensen confidently answered him with a sinister smirk. He was itching for Ryan to make a move so that he could give into his impulses and finally beat the shit out of the man that he has hated for so long.

Quinn took a deep breath and decided to be brave. All she wanted to do was see her kids and put all of this behind her. A brawl between Jensen and Ryan wouldn't solve anything and only cause more problems. She stood up a little straighter and kept her goal in mind. Cooper, Jackson, and Alyssa were right behind her door.

“What do you want?” she asked as nonchalantly as possible and pivoted around Jensen. “Anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jake.” She held her head high and try to project as much confidence as she could as she walked towards her door. She fished her keys out of her purse and impatiently waited for Ryan to give her an answer.

“Umm....okay.” Ryan nervously rubbed the back of his neck and kept a wary eye on Jensen.

With the way that Jensen was staring daggers into him, she didn’t blame Ryan for being concerned. She knew it was wrong to feel some degree satisfaction from witnessing Ryan unnerved and uncomfortable, so she tried her best to hide her delight in her exes current predicament.

“I just wanted to make sure that my mother kept her word and see that you made it home okay. I’ve been sitting here like an asshole for a few hours now. But wow, was it ever worth it.” He looked her up and down and his approval made her sick. “You really look good, Quinn. But... I thought you’d be alone though.”

“You thought wrong.” Quinn tried to sound as cool as she could. But inside she was shaking like a leaf.

Ryan innocently took a step towards her and she cursed herself for flinching and dropping her keys. She hated herself for showing any trace of fear, but Ryan was close enough that she could smell his expensive cologne and it brought back so many memories. She could have sworn, despite all of her therapy, that she could still hear him screaming at her in the back of her head. She quickly picked up her keys and blinked away the tears that were starting to form behind her eyes. This was not the time to fall apart.

“That’s close enough, asshole.” Jensen ordered forcefully through his teeth.

“Oh is it now? What the fuck are you going to do about it?” Ryan puffed out his chest and tried to stare down Jensen. Quinn knew that her ex would find a way to make the situation worse. Ryan was always his own worst enemy. “I’m here to talk to my wife, tough guy.”

“I’m not your goddamn wife.” Quinn’s voice was low but clear. “It’s late and I don’t want you here.”

“I’m more interested in what this big guy wants.” Ryan goaded and pointed to Jensen with his chin. “What? The spiky blonde hair? The geeky glasses? That’s just to throw people off right? You’re special forces. I bet you’ve seen some heavy shit. How many people have you killed huh? I’m betting more than a few.”

“What’s one more then right?” Jensen answered coldly and stone faced. He couldn’t get over how much Cooper and Ryan looked alike. It was starting to make him physically sick, but he stood his ground.

“Stop.” Quinn willed herself to sound stronger in the hopes of putting an end to all of this. “How dare you show up here uninvited and start all of this bullshit? You think by picking a fight with Jensen right in front of me is going to prove your stupid theory and turn me against him? I told you that he would never hurt _me_. Strange men lurking around my front door in the middle of the night are fair game. Why are you even here? Don’t tell me. You’re gunna fuck us over and change your mind? Are Catherine and her thugs coming back to finish what she started?”

“No. I’ll hold up my end. I told you I would work for her and I will. I didn’t think that things would play out this way, but here we are.” Ryan bitterly shook his head. “Catherine always finds a way to win. You think I’d know that by now. Look, I sorta hoped that maybe me saving the day would earn me some good faith with you or something...I guess by the way you’re looking at me right now that’s a big no, right?”

“Ryan-” Quinn stammered. “That wasn’t part of the deal. We’re not friends now.”

Ryan took a deep breath and focused only on Quinn. Jensen’s intimidating presence was making him uncomfortable, but he didn’t let it stop him. “I think you need to be aware how all of this started in the first place. You see all of this happened because you decided to start dating again.”

“Oh, so Catherine is _my_ fault?” Quinn puffed out an incredulous laugh. “It’s time for you to get the fuck outta here.”

“You heard the lady.” Jensen was more than willing to show him the door, but the asshole just kept talking.

“No. Shit. That’s not what I meant…” Ryan reached out to touch her, but stopped himself when she quickly recoiled from him and Jensen protectively stepped beside her. “You moved on and started dating and...well I guess I didn’t take the news very well.” Ryan explained with his eyes darting from Quinn to Jensen. “It all snowballed from there and got completely out of hand.”

“How did you even know that I started dating again?” she demanded. “Jensen and I have been together for almost eleven months. You said on the phone that you _‘checked him out.’_ Have you been been spying on me since I left you?”

Quinn was outraged but not really all that surprised. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Maybe Ryan was more like his mother then she ever considered?

“More or less.” Ryan shrugged. “‘ _Spying’_ If you wanna call it that, is part of my recovery.”

“Bullshit.” Jensen called him out but Ryan ignored him.

“In rehab, they say you have to try and make amends. You know, the whole 12 step thing. Step 8 is making a list of all the people that we harmed and try and make amends…”

“I know what the 12 steps are, and I don’t recall stalking your ex wife anywhere on there.” Quinn fired back. She was highly suspicious and had a hard time believing anything he said.  

“Look, you need to know that hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life. I still can’t believe that I did that...You were my wife. You were the only person that got me.”

Ryan gave her his bright charming smile that had worked so well on her in the past, but now had no effect on her. Jensen got more upset the longer he listened to him try and butter her up and crossed his arms  over his chest. He looked down his nose at him and wasn’t buying any of it either.

“Well.” Ryan continued. “I tried to get my life together and forget about you after the divorce. I told myself that staying away from you was the best way to make amends. That was my way of crossing you off my list. That worked for a few years. Whenever I got curious, I would hire a PI to discretely check in on you and make sure you were okay instead of me showing up and bothering you.”

“But then you moved here and this guy happened, and I ended up having a change of heart. Staying away wasn’t enough anymore. I felt the need to do something more for you. To do a lot more. You were always on my mind. I drove out here on my bike so many times. But I couldn’t bring myself to reach out... I didn’t want to have to meet…you know...”

“You didn’t want to meet the boys?” Jensen finished his sentence and shook his head in disbelief. “Jesus! Scared of a pair of preschoolers are we? Good call. _My_ kids _are_ kinda badass, I’m pretty sure they their combined weight of about 70 pounds could take your punk ass.”

“But then my father got sick. He knew how I was feeling and he had some papers drawn up.” Ryan tried to overlook Jensen’s insults, but looked annoyed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white legal size envelope.

Quinn gave Jensen a confused look, before she accepted it. She opened the envelope and Ryan started to explain what was inside.

“It’s a trust fund that Richard set up for the boys. He advised me to stay away and leave you and boys in peace. He hoped that setting up a trust would be enough for me clear my conscience instead of contacting you. My dad always liked you. It was him that doubled your divorce settlement, by the way. I was already in rehab by the time our divorce was finalized.”

“I never asked for any of that money.” Quinn stated bitterly as she read over the document. “He always did try and save you from yourself.”

“I know. I also know that you haven’t touch any of that money. You should. Buy yourself some shoes or something. Maybe move out of this place.” Ryan turned up his nose and gave her hallway a dismissive look. True to form, he was disgusted by her condominium complex.

“I can buy my own fucking shoes and I like where I live, thank you very much.”

“We really should complain about the security though, don’t cha think?” Jensen sarcastically added and narrowed his eyes at Ryan. “We can’t have cocky punks thinking they can just hang out in the hallways in the middle of the night.”

“You think you’re pretty funny, huh?” Ryan challenged Jensen.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Jensen volleyed back and puffed out a fake laugh.

“She found out about the trust didn’t she?” Quinn interrupted the men’s bickering without looking up from the document. “All that woman cares about is money, power, and her precious Ryan.”

“You called it, Quinny.” Ryan snuck his pet name for her in to get under Jensen’s skin. “Richard tried to hide it from her, but when Queen Catherine found out about the trust she threw an epic fit. But even from his deathbed, good old Richard knew just how to stick it to her in the end. My dad made sure that she couldn’t touch it. Only their guardian could...so when she found out, she set out to become their guardian. ”

“Fuck.” Jensen muttered “That twisted bitch. But this doesn’t add up asshole. Your Mommy Dearest didn’t even really want the kids and she didn’t say anything about the cash. All she wanted your sorry ass to work for her again.”

Ryan looked caught. But tried to buy some time by giving her a charming smile that didn’t reach his eyes. She had a sick feeling that her ex was trying to play her. Lying to her was pair for the course. He lied to her during their whole marriage. Her gut told her that something wasn’t right, but wanted to give Ryan enough rope to hang himself.

“How did she find out, Ryan?” Quinn asked but had a feeling she already knew the answer.

 Ryan must have set her up and sent Catherine after her. He must have been behind the whole thing.

 


	15. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn learn the truth and their limits are tested.

 

“It was me.” Ryan stammered. “I fucked up. My dad wanted me to keep my mouth shut...but it slipped out.”

 _“Riiiiight._ It slipped.” Jensen mocked.

“So let me get this straight.” Quinn clarified. “You ‘ _accidently’_ told Catherine about the secret trust fund that Richard set up for the sole purpose of leaving me in peace, and protecting me and the boys from your family? Specifically, protecting us from you and your godawful mother.”

Ryan nodded his head and tried to look like an innocent child. A part of Quinn felt like she was looking at an older version of Cooper getting into trouble. Only Cooper was much more authentic than Ryan could ever hope to be.

“Even you’re not that stupid, Ryan. You knew that your mother would start shit and try and get her hands on this money. You were acting out, as usual. You told her because you were pissed I was seeing someone!”

Everything was starting to make sense. She couldn’t believe that even Ryan would be so reckless. What did she ever see in him?

“Oh my god! That’s the reason you did it! You knew exactly how she would react. Haven’t you done enough to me? Do you really hate me that much?” Quinn was shaking with rage and felt her nails pinch the palms of her hands. She had no idea she was making such tight fists.  

“What was your plan? Set your mother loose on me and let Catherine be Catherine? Let her be the villain so you could pretend be my hero? Fuck! You went against your dying father’s wishes and gambled with my kids! I think I’m going to be sick.”

Ryan started to look guilty and Quinn knew that she was right. She continued to shake with a furious rage. They were all just pawns in their stupid game.

“Things didn’t work out the way I thought they would.” Ryan confessed. “I didn’t know that her men were going to hurt you. I thought I had the upper hand.” He had the nerve to try and downplay the situation and puffed out a laugh. “She hates kids...I didn’t think she’d go through with it. I never thought she'd actually take them.”

“You’re so full of shit.” Jensen shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I really thought she’d just go for the money. But once she knew I still cared about you…”

“Oh I get it! She fucked you over right?” Jensen sang out. “You thought she was just going to take the kids and the money, not force you to work for her, huh? You got played, son.” A big bright grin stretched across Jensen’s face. “Bait and switch! By your own mother no less…”

“Fuck you, man. You think you’re so untouchable?” Ryan puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “You think she’ll never leave you? I thought that, too, buddy. But mark my words, if things had gone my way, I would have made sure that you never laid eyes on my wife again.”

He sneered at Jensen’s confused expression and couldn’t resist putting Jensen in his place.

“That’s right, tough guy. If my mother had custody of the kids then that would have meant that _I had access to_ the kids. I just had to give my mother a reason to give a shit about them after all these years. Once my mother and I had them, I could have snapped my fingers and told Quinn to dump your ass if she wanted to see the boys and she would have in a heartbeat and we both know it asshole.”

“So you _did_ want her to go through with it and take the kids!” Quinn tried to keep her voice down but she had never been so angry in her life. “I get it. You signed away your parental rights and couldn’t take them yourself without making yourself look like an asshole.”

“That, and he doesn’t really give a shit about Coop and Jack in the first place. You don’t actually want the kids do you? You just wanted leverage against Quinn and tried to get your mommy to do your dirty work.” Jensen added bitterly.

“You’re insane, Ryan. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie!” Quinn couldn’t believe that Ryan’s heartlessness could still surprise her after all these years. “You’ll never change. You always leave a wake of destruction in your path. She wasn’t even going to waste her time with a custody battle. She was going to just pluck them out of their fucking beds!”

Quinn tried to breathe and calm her heart rate. Jensen reached out and squeezed her shoulder and she managed to pull herself together and stop shaking.

“I didn’t know she was going to do that…I thought she was going to take you to court...” Ryan tried to justify in a small voice. He couldn’t look her in eye, but Quinn had no sympathy for him.

“You started all of this so that I would dump my boyfriend. Who does that?” she shook her head in disbelief. “You’re so petty. You want what you want and never consider the consequences. Did you ever think of what a custody battle would do to those kids? Did it ever dawn on you that I wouldn’t _want_ to leave Jake in the first place? That losing him would break ALL of our hearts?”

“But we’ll never have to worry about that, babe. Little Ryan here was trying to play mind games just like his mommy. But you were outplayed, weren’t ya, kid?” Jensen taunted. “Have fun living in a suit and tie jackass.”

“Quinny, please.” Ryan pathetically pleaded with her.

“No. You’re just like your mother. Only dumber.”

“You fucking bitch!” Ryan snapped at her through his teeth and let his true colors show.

Ryan towered over her aggressively and narrowed his eyes down at her. He was trying to intimidate her but she stood tall and didn’t flinch. If Clay was there in that hallway, he would have been proud of his kid sister.

Jensen stopped smiling and bunched up his fists. Ryan had crossed the line with him and he wasn’t going to let him get away with it. Jensen recognized the way that Ryan was looking at Quinn. It was the same frightening way that Jensen’s father stared down his mother when he was a kid. It was also, unfortunately, the same way that his mother had looked at him and his sister Annie before she did something terrible to them. As a kid it was traumatizing. Now, as a grown man, it was infuriating.   

Jensen took a menacing step towards Ryan, but Quinn grabbed his arm to try and remind him to keep his cool. He stopped in his tracks as soon as she touched him.

She could tell that he was ready to attack Ryan, the powerful muscles in his arm were tense and rock hard. She hated seeing Jensen this mad and struggling to stay in control. They had already been through so much that day, Jensen understandably had had enough and was about to break under the stress. Having Ryan disrespect her and try to scare her was something she knew he couldn’t abide. But this was her fight.

“Apologize to the lady.” Jensen ordered through his teeth.

Ryan ran his hand down his face and turned to Quinn. “I’m sorry, I lost my cool. But you know that my mother is a button you shouldn’t press.”

“I brought your wrath down upon myself? Spoken like a true abuser…”

Ryan scoffed at her comment and gestured to Jensen.

“Look at this guy. I know what I did wasn’t great. But got my dad to set up this trust fund, and I’m giving up my whole life to help you out and work for that bitch. Does that mean anything to you? You’d think your soldier boy here would be a little more grateful?” He chuckled. “Here he is ready to put my head through a wall. I told you he was violent.”

“After all of this, can you really blame him?” Quinn crossed her arms and shook her head. “We almost lost our children because of you. But relax, Jensen isn’t going to attack you, Ryan. You wanna know why?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows and was all ears. Jensen was interested, too, for that matter. He was dying for the green light to seek his revenge on her lying ex. At this point, Ryan deserved a good beating, but he wanted to hear what Quinn was going to say on his behalf.

“Because as fun and as easy as beating the shit out of you would be, you aren't worth it. He loves me and the boys more than he hates you. Jensen is not going to put himself in a situation where I have to bail him out of jail. He has better things to do then sit in lockup… like take Cooper to his guitar lessons tomorrow. He’s a good father and tries to set an example for his kids...but don’t push him. You have no idea who you're messing with Ryan.” she warned. “He’s raising _your_ children...maybe _you_ should be more grateful huh?”

Ryan rolled his eyes like the cocky prick he is and Jensen snapped.

“You set all of this into motion, you lying sac of shit!” Jensen swiftly stepped past Quinn and got right in Ryan’s face, until his chest bumped into his. Quinn held her breath and tried to trust that Jensen could control himself and not let things get too far.

“I get having mommy issues...but _fuck!_ You have been spying on my family for years and playing your fucked up games!” Jensen growled through his teeth and pointed his finger inches from Ryan’s face. “You think waving all this cash around means that you’re forgiven? No harm, no foul. You didn’t sucker punch her in the face and kick her in the ribs and try and kill _my_ _fucking son_!”

“Baby, please.” Quinn was scared for him and implored him to calm down.

“Then you have the nerve to show up at _my_ home in the middle of the night and tell us how you want to break up my family! You have the fucking nerve to call me abusive? I saw what you did to her, you’re fucking lucky that you’re still breathing you piece of shit! You wanna see violent? If you don’t get the fuck outta here I’ll show you violent.”

Jensen was shaking with rage and it was breaking Quinn’s heart. She reached between Jensen and Ryan and rested her hand on Jensen’s chest in the hopes of comforting him. It took a second, but it worked; he dropped his shoulders and took a deep shaky breath.

He hated that she was right, but Quinn usually was. He couldn’t let things get out of hand. He reminded himself that he wasn’t like his own abusive father and backed down and tried to breathe.

 _“His home?”_ Ryan asked Quinn bewildered. “This is his home now?”

“Yes, this is his home! We live together. Jesus! THAT is what you’re upset about? Not that he’s raising your kids? Or calling you on your bullshit?” Quinn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration.

This had gone on long enough. She looked over at Jensen and willed for him to be okay. He was having a hard time catching his breath and was clenching his jaw, his hands were still bawled into fists. She had an overwhelming need to shelter him from this whole situation, but understood that this showdown was a long time coming.

“If you don’t get the fuck outta here, Ryan, I am going to be the one that puts your head through a wall.” Quinn threatened. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful that you got Catherine off our backs. But you’re the reason she was in our lives in the first place. You've made your bed.”

Now she was the one standing in front of Jensen, instinctively protecting him from doing something that he would regret.

“Catherine is your problem now. If all of that wanting to make amends stuff is true THAT is how you can do it.” she added.

Ryan’s smug expression softened and he dropped his shoulders. “This has gotten so messed up. This isn’t why I came here.” he sighed loudly and ran his hands through his blonde hair. “I don’t want us to fight. I just hoped that this money would-”

“Here.” she stuffed the legal document back into the envelope and handed it back to him. “We don’t want or need your families money. It was nice of Richard to think of us, but we can’t take it. Especially if it antagonizes your greedy mother. It’s just going to be a guillotine hanging above our heads and that’s the opposite of what Richard would want.”

Ryan looked at her with annoyance and put the envelope back in his pocket. “Are you sure? This is more money than you’ll ever see staying with this guy.”

“If you ever decide to bail on her one day, then Catherine will just pop back up and try and take the kids again to get that money. If there is no trust fund, then there’s one less reason for her to come after us. If you want us to be square, then leave me alone and let me raise my kids in peace. If you can help keep Catherine away from us then you can take me off your list...for real.”

“I should have seen this coming. You’re really something else you know that?” Ryan had a patronizing awe in his voice. “I always knew you didn’t give a shit about the money. I regret how we ended, Quinn. I really do. But...what if?”

“Can we just wrap this up? I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“I just...” Ryan stammered and had a hard time looking at her. He was gearing up for another fake emotional speech and Quinn wanted to scream. If she had the strength to strangle him she might have considered it.

“Talk fast, asshole.”Jensen butted in. “This has gone on long enough and my kids want to see their mother.”

Ryan ignored Jensen and looked only at Quinn.

“I saw the tapes… the ones my mother had made of the boys.” Ryan nervously cleared his throat. “I saw how big they’ve gotten...they looked so happy. You were right. Jack looks just like you…”

“Don’t you even say my son's name.” Jensen was trying to control his breathing, but he felt like he was being ripped in half. Quinn gave him a pleading look but he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could listen to.

“It’s just that ...I mean I didn’t want kids, you know that. I still don’t. But _I am_ their father. That has to count for something right? Maybe you owe it to the boys to give me another chance? I think that for you … maybe if you took me back, I could figure out this whole parenting thing? How hard could it be right? I miss you, Quinn. I fucked up, but I’m clean now...if you're looking for someone to help you raise the boys, their real father had gotta be a better choice then this hothead is.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! You don’t give up do you?” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ryan wanted her back and wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was such a lowlife that he willing to play the biological dad card to try and manipulate her.

The thought of Ryan possibly raising Cooper and Jack and fucking up their lives was too much and Jensen lost it.

Without a word Jensen lunged for Ryan and grabbed him by his leather jacket and slammed him hard up against the wall. For a split second, Quinn could have sworn that Ryan looked absolutely delighted that Jensen had snapped.

“Baby, stop! Don’t give him what he wants.” Quinn pleaded and tried to break them up. When that didn’t work she put her hand on Jensen’s shoulder and calmly tried to reassure him.

“Don’t Jake, this isn’t you.” Jensen’s angry blue eyes met hers and began to soften. She hoped that she was getting through to him before he did something that he would regret. On his best day, Ryan physically didn’t stand a chance against Jensen. Things were going to get ugly fast if Jensen didn’t back down.

“He’s not going anywhere near our boys, I promise. You don’t have to do this, baby. I'm always on Team Jensen, remember?”

Jensen begrudgingly let go of his rage and let Ryan go. But not before he shoved him hard against the wall a second time. He didn’t quite trust himself not to go after him again so he and took a few steps away.

“Get him outta here, Quinn. I can’t do this.” Jensen ran his hand over his chin and clenched his jaw.

Fighting in front of Quinn was something he never wanted to do. He had always wanted to spare her from witnessing anymore violence and didn’t want his family to go through what he did as a kid. But he was furious, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to break free from his chest. He vowed that if Ryan took even one step in Quinn’s direction he was going to beat him to death with his bare hands.

“You tried an elaborate manipulation, charm, money, and intimidation. Now you are going to try and use the boys to get me back? For fucks sake, Ryan. That was your hail mary?” Quinn sighed, and shook her head.

“You do play dirty, don’t cha? It’s not cute. The fact that you say you want me, but could learn to tolerate your own children disgusts me. Do you know why those boys were so happy on those tapes?” Quinn asked Ryan, her voice dripping with disdain.

She took Jensen’s hand without taking her eyes off Ryan and linked their fingers together. She had already forgiven Jensen for losing control and was so proud of him for holding it together for as long as he did.

“I know that you don’t actually care. But they were happy on those tapes because they were hanging out with their dad. Their silly, loving, patient dad that wants them. Jake and I are raising them together whether you like it or not. We’re their parents and it’s our job to protect them, and we _will_ protect them from you and your mother. You signed away your parental rights and we will fight you if you try and reinstate them.”

“Their broke, unstable stepdad with PSTD. Great. Way to make good choices, Quinn.” Ryan was getting desperate and his calm, charming mask was slipping. He was having a hard time hiding his anger. “I’ve changed. I’ve had five years to change and get clean. But you? You still are falling into the same patterns. Look at him.” Ryan gestured towards Jensen, who was still trying to calm down. “You’re still trying to fix broken people. How long until this fucking meathead hurts you, huh? I’m still not convinced that he hasn’t already by the way. I’ve read his father's wrap sheet. I bet the apple didn't fall that far from the tree.”

He seemed so sure of himself and it enraged her. Ryan was such a clueless hypocrite. He was the only one in that hallway that had ever hurt her. He was also currently choosing to behave like his crazy mother and refused see it.

She was surprised that Jensen hadn’t said anything in his own defense. Even though she didn’t believe what Ryan was saying about him, she suspected that Ryan was reciting all of Jensen’s darkest fears. She knew that the thought of possibly turning into his father kept Jensen up at night. Quinn squeezed Jensen’s hand to let him know that she believed in him enough for the both of them.

“I need you to hear me, Ryan, because this is the last time we are ever going to discuss this. We are _never_ getting back together. So don’t try and pull this shit ever again.”

Ryan tried to protest but she cut him off and continued.

“It’s not just because of the shit you just tried to pull with your mother, or because I love Jake. Because _I do_ love him, Ryan. Believe it or not, before your set your mother loose on me, I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

Jensen squeezed her hand back and rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

“I’m not saying that to hurt you, it’s just a fact.” she continued. “But even if I never met Jake and you didn’t fuck with my kids, there is no chance for us ever again.”

“Come on. We were good once. So good in fact, that after me, no man could measure up for _years,_ Sweetheart.” he sneered down at her with a cocky swagger. “You’re not going to stand there and say that I mean nothing to you?”

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke again. She was so frustrated and tired. She needed this to be over. “You gave me my boys and I’m grateful for them everyday. But being with you fucked me up more then you know.”

“Oh Quinny, come on-” Ryan flippantly interrupted.

“Shut the fuck up and listen to her!” Jensen was outraged. “Can’t you see that she needs to get all of this shit off her chest?”

Hearing Jensen defend her brought tears to her eyes. He has always been so understanding of her issues. Issues that Ryan was responsible for. Maybe this showdown was meant to be more cathartic for her then it was for Jensen.

“Say what you need to say.” Ryan looked down at her like he had sour taste in his mouth.

“As fucked up as our marriage was, I think I did love you.” she shrugged.

Ryan’s face lite up triumphantly, and she resisted the urge to slap him.

“But I didn’t know anything about love. Maybe I just wanted to love you because of Cooper. But I wanted us to work back then, I really did. I would have given _anything_ for us to work. I wanted the white picket fence and I overlooked all your bullshit...but you hit me...you wanted to kill me for Christ's sake... you tried to kill my _baby_. There’s no coming back from that. It’s not rocket science.”

Jensen squeezed her hand again when her voice started to break. His comfort made her stronger and she was able to hold it together and fight back her tears.

“You’re such a clueless prick. You think that I stayed single after I left you because I was pinning for you? I left you and didn’t look back. If you think that I have a pattern then _THAT_ is my pattern. I would never put up with abuse like that again. Not from you or from anyone else.”

“I didn’t date for years because I was terrified of bringing another man like you into my kid’s lives. I was so afraid to live before I met Jensen. But with his help, I was able to take back what you stole from me and start to heal. But you don’t have to believe me. I don’t really care what you think about anything. I don’t know why I’m wasting my time telling you all of this…”

“I still love you. You’re the only person on this planet I think I ever loved. I’m warning you. Don’t make me beg.” Ryan’s voice had a cruel edge to it that only made Quinn stronger in her resolve.

“I don’t love you. I survived you. I’m not afraid anymore. You’re broken, Ryan. All of this just proves that. I’m sorry, but I can’t fix you, no one can.”

Ryan looked as at her like she had slapped him across the face with her words. Maybe that’s all she ever was to him; a person who might somehow fix what Catherine broke in him?

“I see.” Ryan answered after a long pause. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let her words dance around in his head. Defeat wasn’t something he knew how to process. “I should get going. I have a new job to prepare for...keeping Catherine happy is a full time job in itself. Take care, Quinn.”

And just like that Ryan walked down the hall and out of their lives. His departure was so sudden and confusing it made Quinn feel a little dizzy.

Jensen let out a deep sigh and went to work and silently collected all her bags off the floor. But Quinn stopped him by wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

He dropped her bags on the hallway floor for a second time that night and hugged her back. He hoped that this showdown with her ex didn't do more harm than good. He was so proud of the way she handled everything. She was truly made of steele. They got a chance to truly see what they were both made of that night.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground with a deep groan.

“I’m so proud of you, baby!” she whispered happily in his ear.

He reached up and smoothed out her hair and felt her smiling against his cheek.

“Don’t be, I really wanted to kill that guy.”

“But you didn’t...I knew you wouldn’t. And just for the record, I kinda wanted to kill him too!” She giggled and held on to his neck as he got his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock. He refused to set her back on feet and she loved him for it.

“You’re nothing like your father baby.” she whispered and played with his hair. “I’m so sorry that I come with so much drama. It’s not fair to you.”

“You are worth every single second of that bullshit Qball. Don’t ever apologize for that dickhead again okay.” he groaned deeply and squeezed her tighter.

Their adrenaline started to wear off and sweet relief that they were both feeling made them giddy.

Once they were inside their condo, they noticed Annie sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room and tried their best not to wake her.

Jensen finally set Quinn back on her feet and quickly kissed her smiling lips three times before he headed back out to the hallway to grab her bags. Even then, he raced back to quickly kiss her a fourth time before he made it back out the door.

By the time he snuck back in with her bags, Quinn wasn’t where he'd left her, but he had a pretty good idea where he would find her.

He took a deep cleansing breath and started to relax a little. It felt great to be home. Quinn’s condo was now officially his home. It all felt so right.

He took another look at his little sister sleeping on the the couch and was thankful that Annie and Alyssa were okay. He quietly walked over to the couch to tuck her in and noticed that something was suspiciously off.

Cooper's aluminum baseball bat was on the floor in front of her and she had her phone in her hand on her chest.

A big bright smile stretched across his face. Annie was faking. She wasn’t sleeping at all. She must have heard all of the commotion outside and was all set and ready to jump in if she was needed. Annie was a Jensen afterall. He would expect nothing less of his little Slugger.

Instead of tucking her in, he decided to mess with her and unceremoniously plopped down on top of her.

“Dude! What the fuck!” Annie protested and tried to push her laughing brother off of her.

“Oh sorry Slugger. I didn’t see ya there!” Jensen teased through his giggles. “Planning on a little late night tee ball are we?”  

“Busted. That guy was such a douche. I was so ready to call the cops on his trespassing ass!” Annie explained as Jensen poked at her sides and bounced on her. “Get the hell off of me, dumbass! We’re not 6 anymore, your bony ass weighs a ton!”

He took some mercy on her and ended his playful assault and sat on the edge of the couch.

“Sorry that shit show woke you up. Her ex is a giant douche. Maybe I _should_ have knocked him out huh? God knows I really wanted to.”

“Naw. That’s not you. That’s Jake 1.0. A year ago you would have. But now you’re Jake 2.0.”

“2.0?” Jensen was amused with his little sister and twisted around and tucked her in for real this time.

“You said it this morning. You’re Cooper and Jackson’s dad now.” Annie handed Jensen her phone and he put it on the coffee table for her. “Being a parent changes you. I went though that when I had Alyssa. It’s like invasion of the body snatchers or something sometimes.” she added with a chuckle. “The two of you live for those boys and Quinn was right out there. You love her and the kids more then you hate that asshole. You’re not dad Jake. It’s like night and day. You’re nothing like him.”

“I was so close to losing it though. At one point he called her a bitch and looked at her like he was going to…” He shuddered at the thought of Quinn getting hurt. “Fuck Ann. If Ryan had touched her…if he hurt her again I don’t know what I would have done.” His voice trailed off and he pressed his lips together.

“That’s different. It’s okay to protect the people you love. Dad has never protected a single person in his life, you’re better than him. But it doesn’t matter, from what I heard, you and Quinn had all of that under control. But trust me, if things went south I had your back big brother. You guys don’t call me _‘Slugger’_ for nothing.” Annie teased.

“Go Team Jensen.” Jensen said more to himself then to Ann.

“Team Jensen?” Annie puffed out a small laugh and shook her head. “You and Quinn are such dorks! How is she by the way? I was worried about her. I’m actually surprised she didn’t knock him out herself!”

“Ha! Me too! She’s good. I hope she is anyway. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about in the morning.” He tried to smile through the lump that was forming in this throat. “I think she’s _the one_ Ann. Is that stupid?”

“That’s not stupid.” Annie playfully punched her big brother on the shoulder. “She’s a no brainer dummy. She’s really good for you. I can see the way that she looks at you...and the way that you look at her...”

 Things were getting too heavy but Annie was happy for her brother nonetheless. He was actually slowly turning into a grown up. She’s not sure if she’s ever seen him so settled and in love.

“...it’s totally nauseating!” Annie teased and lightened the mood. “I mean, you two are sooooo gross! Yuck!”

 “Thanks smartass. You sound like the kids!” He rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m gunna go find her. I bet she’s checking on the boys. Thanks for watching them tonight, I know it was last minute.”

“Any time. I kinda love my nephews. I love Quinn too by the way.” she sweetly smiled up at her brother.

Jensen smiled his shy smile and tried to hide the swell of pride he felt for his family. He loved that Annie was on board with him becoming a stepdad. Her approval meant the world to him.

He fist bumped his little sister and said goodnight, then quietly tiptoed down the hall towards the boys room. Sure enough, he found Quinn there, carefully stroking Cooper's long blond hair away from his face. The only light in the room was moonlight and it gave him a quiet peace, as if everything was finally right in the world.

He remembered all too well, how beautiful Quinn looked when she said goodbye to the boys in the same manner a week ago. He leaned against the doorway and tried to memorize every detail of his family coming full circle.

The two boys were cuddled up together in Cooper's bed sleeping peacefully. His niece Alyssa was sleeping beside them in Jackson's bed with Duke and Daisy. The only real sound in the room were the two dogs snoring.

Watching Quinn lovingly smile down at her sleeping kids filled Jensen with so much love and pride that he had tears in his eyes. Witnessing her devotion for her kids made him fall in love with her all over again. She always had a way of reaffirming the fact that she was definitely the woman he wanted to raise his children with. She made the idea of possibly adding to their family one day, a little less terrifying for him.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled. She was so beautiful, he could have sworn that time stopped. Despite everything, Team Jensen had beaten the odds and all stayed together. Moments like these were exactly what they were fighting for.

“Mommy loves you so much Jackson. I love you with all my heart.” Quinn whispered and kissed the little four year old's head. She repeated the same thing with Cooper then tucked in Alyssa and kissed her hair.

“I love you with all my heart, too, papa bear.” she whispered sweetly and made her way over to a smiling Jensen. She felt lighter then she has in days. It was a good feeling.

“Ready for bed, mama bear?” he whispered and pulled her into a hug.

“Can I just sleep in here?” she whispered back with laughter in her voice. “I just wanna look at them all night!”

“I think there might be room for you in Fort Petunia...but I’d miss you in _our_ big comfy bed.” he teased darkly and kissed the tip of her nose.

“ _Our bed._ Damn, I love the way that sounds...the kids are going to lose their minds when we tell them you’re finally moving in! I should have asked you to sell your place a long time ago. I’m sorry for making you wait so long.”

“It was always your call, babe. You’re worth the wait. Fuck, I really would have waited for you forever, Qball. I just wanted you to be ready.”

“You’re all kinds of awesome aren’t cha papa bear?” she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy that we have you Jake. I promise I’m ready. There’s no one else that I would want to raise my kids with.”

Jensen gave her his famous shy lopsided smile and picked her up off the floor again. This time she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried not to giggle too loudly as he carried her out of the kids room and to what was now officially _their_ bedroom.

**Man Cubs Epilogue : "Challenge Accepted"**

The sun was nearly up when Jensen suddenly woke with a fright. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t get enough air in lungs. It took him a moment to relax and realize that he was just having a nightmare that scared the shit out of him.

Quinn and the boys had been missing and he couldn’t find them anywhere. In his dream, he had frantically searched the condo, but they had been nowhere to be found and he feared foul play. The image of two empty single beds was burned into his mind. He had been terrified and had felt so fucking helpless. He hated that feeling.

Jensen’s eyes adjusted to the light and he reached for Quinn, but realized that he was alone.

He had fallen asleep that night as soon as his head hit the pillow. Correction. As soon as his head had hit Quinn’s boob...which was kinda the same thing. He had cuddled up on top of her telling her about his week alone with the boys when she had started playing with his hair. She had managed to calm him and make him feel so safe in record time, he must have passed out on top of her. But now she was gone.

He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and checked their ensuite bathroom. When he found it empty, he made his way back to the boys room.

He slowly opened their door and, sure enough, found her sleeping half on the kid's bed beside Cooper and half on the floor. She was adorable, but she couldn’t be comfortable. He scooped her up wedding style, prepared to carry her back to their bedroom when he heard a little groggy voice.

“Daddy? Where are you taking mommy?” Cooper’s eyes were barely open as he busted him.

“Yeah, Daddy.” a sleepy Quinn teased against his shoulder. “Where ya takin’ me?”

“Punk,” Jensen quietly joked and puffed out a small laugh.

“I couldn’t help it.” she smiled up at him. “I missed our man cubs. I couldn’t stay away. I must have dozed off...sorry.”

He kissed her temple and set her back down on her feet. She happily spun around on her heels and faced the boys. By that time, little Jackson had stirred and woken up beside his brother and was smiling warmly up at his mother. Alyssa and the two dogs were still dead to the world and snoring in unison in the second single bed.

“I can’t wait! Do you wanna tell them, J?” Quinn sang playfully and did a silly happy dance.

Quinn was so excited, Jensen couldn’t help but smile at her. She was such a dork, her giddiness was infectious. She had a huge smile stretched across her face as she enthusiastically rubbed her palms together and danced around. Of course, she was excited about him moving in. How could he ever have thought otherwise? She was humming with so much joy and excitement, she was about ready to take flight.

“Naw, you tell ‘em, Qball.”  He watched her dance around like an idiot and giggled along with the boys.

“What is it, mommy?” Jackson innocently asked. “Did you bring us back something from your trip?”

“I sure did, Buddy. _Buuuuuut,_ I have some good news that’s ever better!”

Both of the kids were now sitting up in the bed and waiting patiently with big eyes.

“Hold onto your socks, kiddos!” Quinn stopped dancing around and clasped her hands together under her chin. “How would you guys _feeeeeeel_ if Daddy moved in with us FOREVER?” Quinn smiled a giant toothy smile and braced herself for their burst of wild excitement.

Both of the kids had the same reaction. They blinked a few times then looked at each other with confusion, then stared back at their mom like she had lost her mind.

“What? What’s wrong? I thought you guys would be happy?” Quinn was confused and looked over and Jensen with concern. “Where’s _the happy,_ guys?”

“Mommy. Daddy already lives with us.” Cooper informed her very matter of factly and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jackson added. “Daddy was already gunna live wit us forever. He’s our Daddy. Yous a silly Mommy!”

Jensen pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh.

“Whadda git us?” Jackson was already crawling out of bed and Jensen scooped him up and hugged him until he squeaked then set him free. He did the same with Cooper and Quinn stood there alone feeling deflated.

“The stuff your mom got you is on our dresser. Share okay. No fighting, you two, I mean it. Don’t wake up your Aunt Annie.” Jensen smirked and went behind Quinn and pulled her into a playful headlock. “Why so glum, chum?”

“I just thought it would be a bigger deal to them, you know?” He let her go and turned her around to face him. He puffed out a laugh when he saw her cute pouting face. “It’s such a big deal for me. Those little punks didn’t even crack a smile!” she whined.

“Babe.” Jensen laughed. “I’ve been here practically every day and night for almost a year now. They're kids, they don’t care who’s name is on the lease. They just figured it out for themselves.” he shrugged. “They know I love ‘em and that I’m never goin’ anywhere. I’m kinda stoked that they never questioned it.”

She still looked cutely disappointed.

“Want me to beat ‘em up for you?” he joked and squeezed her nose.

“No. You’re kids are badasses remember? You bruise easily and I wouldn’t want them to hurt you.” She dryly teased and playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. “I glad that they feel stable, you know? I never wanted them to worry about you leaving their lives. So you’re stuck with us now. You cool wit dat?” she asked with a smirk and wrapped her arms up around his neck.

“Oh, I’m cool wit dat, baby.” He grabbed her butt with both hands and squeezed. “I’m ice cold!” he teased with mock seriousness.

“Loser!” she giggled and kissed his chin.

“Uh huh. But I’m your loser now, Q Ball. There’s no getting rid of me now…” He squeezed her butt again and pulled her flush against him. “Fuck, I love you, you know that?”

“I am well aware. I’m quite fond of you, too, my love.” She looked up into his blue eyes and all she saw was how much he loved her shining back. It made her chest ache.

“Did you mean what you said last night?” he asked in a more serious tone. “Are you the happiest you’ve ever been?”

“Yup.” She popped the P at the with her eyes twinkling with happiness.

“In you whole life?” he smirked. “I must be pretty fuckin’ awesome then huh?”

“Ha! You are, but don’t let it go to your head big guy!” she laughed.

They heard the boys arguing in their bedroom and knew that their magic moment had to end. She turned to leave the room to tend to the boys but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“Me too Qball. I mean it. No jokes.” He cleared his throat and she squeezed his hand when he looked like he was having trouble forming his thoughts. “Maybe I don’t tell you enough, but I’m the happiest I’ve ever been too, and it all because of you...you’re amazing Quinn. You trusted me with the boys and gave me a family. A year ago none of this seemed possible. Now you and the kids are everything. Thank you for that. You changed my whole damn life.”

She gave him a sweet smile and blushed at his heartfelt words.

“I love you Jake. I really do. Thank you for being so patience with me. You’ll always be my home.” She smiled up at him as happy tears filled her eyes. “This is only the beginning you know. We have the rest of our lives to try and make each other happier.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Ha! You're on baby! Come on, let's go deal with the cubs and find you a realtor.”

Life with two little boys was never boring. But now Quinn knew that she had someone to share her life with. Share the good times and the bad times alike. She kicked herself for not realizing it sooner.

Having someone that loved her kids as much as she did gave her a joyful peace that was hard to describe. Jensen made her happy and had proven so many times that he wasn’t going anywhere. He promised her a long time ago that he would respect her wishes and stop pushing her into taking the next step in their relationship. He let her take the lead and she couldn’t possible love him more for keeping his word.

Quinn finally had the family that she had wanted ever since she lost her parents as a young child. It might not look like a conventional family, but it was hers. She was going to love them hard and protect them no matter what came their way.

She wished that everyone could find a love like theirs. It would make the world a much better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there and if you would like to talk about the story it easier to find me there so don't be shy!  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
